Hogwarts: A new generation
by max.ride123
Summary: The new generation of Hogwarts children! Ever wondered what's been happening with James, Albus and Lily Potter? Well here's their story...Join Stefanie Bright and James Potter on a BIG adventure you will never forget! Rates T for some language...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Stefanie Bright woke to the loud yelling of her brother Nicholas.

"WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!!! WE GOT OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS!!!"

Nicholas was starting first year at Hogwarts and as a result was extremely excited. Stefanie who was starting fourth year was already at Hogwarts and wasn't quite as enthusiastic as her brother was.

Nicholas jumped on her bed and repetitively bashed her with a pillow until she finally gave in and said, "FINE! I'm coming down stairs, just give me a second will you?"

Stefanie had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in a cheeky way, brown hair with a fringe that was long and hung in front of her face, she was about 164cm in height and had a lean build. Her brother- Nicholas who had short brown hair that he jelled to spike up at the front, he also had chocolate brown eyes and was about 145cm in height and had inherited the same lean build as his sister.

Stefanie was a Gryffindor student that had top grades, was the Gryffindor team seeker and was part of a famous group at Hogwarts called the 'musketeers'

Stefanie pulled herself out of bed, got changed into some fresh robes and bounded down the stairs.

"Good morning honey, your Hogwarts letter came," her mother said passing her the letter.

"Yeah, I heard," Stefanie, said glaring at her brother who grinned back.

She opened her letter and read the following:

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Bright,_

_We are proud to announce that you will be coming back Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your fourth year. Please find enclosed a list of books and new supplies you will need. School will begin on the 1 September. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jonathon Slickworm_

_Deputy Head_

"Oh great, Slickworm is still a professor" Stefanie scowled.

"He can't be that bad!" Nick said in a worried voice.

Stefanie just snorted and said, "Let me see your letter."

Nicholas passed her his letter and she read the following:

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonogall_

_Dear Mr Bright,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your acceptance owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Jonathan Slickworm_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Stefanie looked up from the letter and saw Nick grinning at her, "Mums already sent the owl to Slickworm saying that I can come to the school!"

Stefanie just rolled her eyes and sat down at her place at the table, her mother had pots and pans floating around washing themselves and then putting themselves away, the frying pan had bacon and eggs sizzling on it and with a flick of her wand her mother levitated the pan over to each of their plates and tipped some of the bacon and eggs into each plate.

"Where's dad?" Stefanie asked.

"At work," her mother replied.

Stefanie's dad worked as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic while her mother worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work too?" Nicholas asked, observing that she didn't have her uniform on.

"I took the day off so I could take you two for school supplies."

Nicholas cheered.

"Isn't it a bit early to be going for school supplies, it's only July after all!" Stefanie countered.

"Well, I want to beat the rush!" her mother said finishing the last of her eggs.

Nicholas and Stefanie quickly finished the last of their breakfast and their mother called them to the fireplace.

"Remember to say Diagon Alley clearly," she reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah" Stefanie said, rolling her eyes. She took a pinch of the green dust, threw it into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" and disappeared. Nicholas was next and was soon followed by his mother.

Once in Diagon Alley their mother pulled out two moneybags and handed one to Nicholas and one to Stefanie.

"Now, I'm going to Gringott's to get some more money and do some shopping, meet me here in two hours, do NOT separate from one another, am I clear?" their mother said in a stern tone.

"Yes mum" they both chorused.

Their mother nodded her head before turning around and heading in the direction of Gringott's.

"Quidditch supplies shop first?" Stef asked.

"Heck yeah!" her brother said happily.

After looking at the new Firebolt 260 (which was way too expensive for them to afford) Stefanie settled on just buying a new pair of gloves and a pair of goggles.

"Now lets by our books!" Nick said enthusiastically.

"Ok" Stef said lazily.

They headed to Flourish and Blots and looked at their book lists. Nicholas's said:

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

After Stefanie had bought books for both herself and Nicholas they ventured outside.

"We still have heaps of money!" Nick said happily.

"Yeah, lets say we get your wand now Nick?" Stef asked smiling.

"YES!" Nick screamed and ran ahead.

"Nick! Mum said to stay together!" Stefanie yelled running after him. She's lost sight of him completely and she was pushing her way through the crowd in a hurry.

Suddenly she heard someone calling out her name and saw her friend Matthew Calsun holding Nicholas by the scruff of his neck.

"I think you lost something Stefanie" Matthew said laughing.

Matthew had mouse-brown hair that wasn't too short but wasn't too long either; he was the tallest person in their year at Hogwarts and had Hazel eyes. He was a part of the Musketeers with Stefanie at Hogwarts.

"Let go of me Matt!" Nicholas said flailing his arms aimlessly.

"I'll take that," Stefanie said grabbing Nicholas' arm and pulling him away from Matthew.

"Thanks for catching him Matt!" Stefanie said panting.

"No problemo! 'Sides I was hoping I'd run into one of the musketeers anyway, I hate shopping alone…" Matthew informed her.

Stefanie laughed, "Yeah, I'm about to get Nick's wand," she cast a nasty glare at her brother "and then he needs some school robes and I'm growing out of mine anyway, so I might get fitted for some new ones as well!" Stefanie said.

"mmhhh, I know what you mean…" Matthew said trailing off.

"HELLO! My wand?" Nicholas said in an annoyed tone.

Matthew chuckled, "okay lets go."

They all started walking up in the direction of Olivander's for Nicholas's wand. Once inside Mr. Olivander could not be seen anywhere.

"Hello?" Stefanie called.

Suddenly the wand maker apparated in front of them.

"Can I help you?" The wand maker asked.

"Yeah! I'm here to get my new wand." Nicholas told him.

"Ahh yes, your Stefanie Bright's brother, her wand was made of a Phoenix feather, one fine unicorn hair and black oak…am I right? Mr Olivander asked, turning to Stefanie.

"Ummm…yeah…that's right…" Stefanie said, eying him suspiciously.

"Oh, and hello Mr. Calsun" he said, nodding his head towards Matthew.

"Ehhh…hello…" Matthew said.

"Anyway," Mr. Olivander walked to one of the shelves and pulled out one of the wands, "try this one." He said, giving the wand to Nicholas.

Nicholas took the wand, gave it a wave and suddenly the glass on the windows shattered.

"Oh, no, no, no, that's not right," Mr. Olivander inspected Nicholas with his head turned to the side; he pulled a wand out from under the front desk.

"Here, try this one, It's made of unicorn horn, red oak and also has a phoenix feather- but it's not from the same phoenix as your sisters. I just got it in so it's new stock." Mr. Olivander said handing him the wand.

As soon as Nicholas touched the wand bright colours danced around his hand and all of his hair stood on end.

"Looks like that's the right one for you mate!" Matthew said, thumping Nicholas on the back.

Once the wand was paid for and they had gotten their potions ingredients and other materials all that was left to get were their new working robes. Both Matthew and Stefanie had grown out of their robes and since Nicholas was starting first year, he needed new ones.

Once inside the shop the robe maker called them into the inside of the shop, they each stood on top of a stool and immediately people started fussing over them, taking their measurements.

Nicholas looked at the kid next to him, he looked like he was starting first year and he decided to be friendly.

"Hello," Nicholas said.

"Oh, hi," he said, turning to look at him.

"I'm Nicholas, Nicholas Bright" Nicholas said smiling.

"My names Ciaran Mclaffin" he said.

"So, you're starting first year?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you are too eh?" Ciaran asked,

"Yep, I'm really excited!" Nicholas said grinning.

"Yeah! So am I…" Ciaran got cut off.

"Okay you're finished dear, come to the front of the shop for your four new pairs of robes," the lady said.

"Okay, see you at Hogwarts Nicholas." Ciaran said smiling.

Ciaran walked out of the shop and a silence fell over the group of three

"Your all finished too dear," the other lady said.

"Finally!" said Stefanie, jumping from the stool.

"Let's go get our robes from the front guys" Matt said.

"Right behind ya mate!" Stefanie said.

Once the robes were paid for Stefanie looked at her wristwatch and saw that it had already been two hours.

"Geez, it's already been two hours, that went fast!" Stefanie said incredulously.

"Okay, see you guys!" Matt said.

"Bye Matt, I'll try and have the Musketeers over before school starts," Stef said already hurrying off.

Once they found there mum they went home, Hogwarts this year was defiantly going to be interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Stefanie Bright wheeled her trunk through platform 9 ¾ towards the train. She looked at the time on her wrist watch- it said 10:30am, the train would be leaving at 11:00.

"Where are mum and dad?" Nicholas asked.

"They went to look for the Walshum's" Stef said while craning her neck to see around the crowd.

They were waiting for some family friends whom had a son starting in first year with Nicholas called Joshua Walshum. They also had a daughter called Bianca who was eight and a son called Jacob who is two.

"STEFANIE! NICHOLAS!" they heard someone screaming over the crowd.

Joshua Walshum could be seen pushing people out of the way to get to them. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, was 140cm in height and was a bit chubbier than the Bright's.

"Seriously, he can be annoying sometimes" Nicholas sighed.

"You think I don't already know that?" Stef asked.

When Joshua finally made it to them he said, "your mum and dad told me to come and get you guys…we're all waiting at the other end of the train."

"Hello to you too Josh" Nick scowled and rolled his eyes and then pushed his trunk in the direction that Josh was heading.

"So, we're finally starting Hogwarts, 'eh Nick!!!" Josh said in a hyper voice.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Nicholas said, starting to sound hyper himself.

"Hey Steeeeeffff" Josh said in his annoying voice, turning towards her.

"Yes?" Stefanie sighed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Josh asked.

Both Nicholas and her exchanged glances.

"No" she replied.

"What about that James Potter?" he asked.

"No, he's just my best friend…"

"Good!" Josh said, excited.

"Why is that good?"

Joshua turned to her, he had a strange grin on his face, "Will you Stefanie Bright, be my girlfriend?"

Stefanie actually chocked on her saliva and almost fainted, "Joshua! You are three years YOUNGER than me!!!"

Nicholas was doubling over in laughter.

"So what?" Josh asked, still grinning.

"No, no and NO AGAIN!" Stefanie yelled, and pushed her trunk in front of them both.

None of them spoke again until the parents came into view. Stefanie saw two blurs of blonde hair before being tackled to the ground by Jacob and Bianca.

Jacob was small for his age and had blonde hair that his parents had not cut in a long time and as a result had grown long; he had crisp blue eyes and had a cute face.

Bianca had long, waist length blonde that she either plated back or put in a ponytail. She like her brothers had inherited blue eyes and had a small, light body (compared to her brother Joshua who was chubbier at that age by far) she had just the right body for a seeker and everyone was sure she was going to be a great Quidditch player.

"STEF, STEF STEF" They were both chorusing.

"Waoh! Hey guys" Stefanie chuckled.

"Ohhh, and what am I, chopper liver?" Nicholas scowled.

"NICK!" They both screamed and got off Stefanie too hug Nicholas.

"Sorry, they're a bit hyper, haven't seen you guys in a while you know?" Josh said, offering Stefanie a hand up.

Stefanie stared at his hand and then decided not to take it, she got up herself remembering the question he had asked from earlier.

"Well hello Stefanie!" Zack Walshum, Joshua's father greeted.

"Hello Zack, and hi Rosa" Stefanie said smiling.

"Hello dear," Rosa smiled

Zack Walshum was a tall man; he had dark brown hair and dark eyes.

Rosa Walshum had blonde hair with blue eyes and was average in height.

"About time you lot turned up, trains leaving in fifteen minutes," her father said.

"Key words there dad: Fifteen minutes, doesn't take fifteen minuted to get onto a train." Stefanie said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll help you get your trunks onto the train," Zack said, taking her trunk and loading it into an empty compartment. Her father did the same with Josh and Nick's trunks.

For the next fifteen minutes they just talked and argued with Bianca and Jacob as to why they couldn't come to Hogwarts yet.

Suddenly they heard a train whistle.

"Oh, time to get onto the train, don't forget to write!" Stefanie's mother said kissing both their foreheads.

"Bye!" they both chorused before jumping into the compartment with Josh and sticking their heads out the window to wave goodbye.

The train started to pick up speed and suddenly the parents were gone. They all pushed their heads back into the train and Stefanie put he feet on the seats.

"Do ya reckon I could try out for Quidditch Stef?" Nick asked.

"No, you're too young"

"But Harry got in" Nick argued.

"James' dad is different, he defeated Moldyshorts!"

"So what?" Nick scowled.

Joshua was watching the two argue with interest when suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal James Potter standing with his brother Albus, sister Lily and cousins Rose and Hugo.

"There you are Stef! Bin lookin' everywhere for ya mate!" James smiled.

"Hey James!" Stefanie said, getting up to give James a friendly hug.

"Hey Rose and Albus," Stefanie said thumping their backs, because they were only a year younger than Stefanie she knew them pretty well.

"Hey Stef,' Rose and Albus chorused.

"Lily!" Stefanie said, she'd seen Lily but didn't know her as well as Albus, Rose and James.

"You must be Hugo, right?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the boy.

"Yep" he answered.

"Well this is Joshua Walshum and my brother, Nicholas Bright, they are going to be starting first year with you guys," she said, indicating to the two boys.

"Yeah, I know Nick!" Lily said, as her and Hugo went over to talk to them.

"So how are you Stef?" Rose asked as they all sat down.

"I'm alright…"

"You only saw her a week ago when you all came over a week ago for a sleepover," Albus said with interest.

"Anyway," James said interrupting. "We need to talk about Quidditch."

"Yeah, do you know who the new captain is, Larry McFlinn left last year" Stefanie replied.

"Mmmhhh, I heard that it was Tian who was new captain." James said.

"Joseph Tian, well he isn't so bad."

Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal four other people. One of them being Matthew Calsun, along with Ryan Keetlum, Vanessa Frishium and Natalie Pilp: In other words, the rest of the Musketeers had arrived.

Ryan Keetlum had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was the shortest person in the year but was still quite stocky non-the less, he was also very well known for his gas problem.

Vanessa Frishium was 154cm in height and had dark brown eyes with dark olive skin. She had short, brown, shoulder length hair.

Natalie Pilp was exactly the same height and Stefanie was but had the same, brown shoulder length hair as Vanessa. She had fair skin and brown eyes.

"There you two are," Vanessa said.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Natalie said.

"And we can see that this compartment is way too full for us to fit," Matthew said, gesturing around at all the people who were now starring at them.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but we have to stay here, we've got four first year students that we have to look after that we both know in some way," Stefanie said.

"No probs, we'll see you both at the feast, I've got to go find my brother and sister anyway!" Natalie said.

"And I have to find my brother, he just ran off with his second year friends" Ryan scowled.

"Lucky I have no reason to find my sister, I'll just follow you guys around" Vanessa said in a cheery voice (she had a twin sister whom she despised)

**A/N: Just to let yall know, we'll find out more about their sibling later.**

"Bye," Rose and Albus chorused.

"Musketeers what?" James said.

"One for all, and all for lunch," they all chorused before the compartment door slid shut.

Rose and Albus rolled their eyes knowingly.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"Our Musketeer slogan" Stefanie said proudly.

They all laughed.

They all continued to talk for a while, the food trolley came around but after that the train ride was pretty uneventful.

Suddenly the train sowed to a halt and everybody got up and stretched.

"Well, we're going to be taken bye the carriages and you guys have to go with HJ" James said, pointing to the four first years.

"Who's HJ?" Nicholas asked.

"Hagrid Junior" James, Stefanie, Rose and Albus chorused.

After the war, Hagrid and Madame Maxime got married had gotten married and they now had a son who was twenty years old, although he had gone to Hogwarts (without getting expelled like his father) he had decided to be a Hogwarts gamekeeper like his father (well, for the time being anyway)

"What about our stuff? Ours is in a compartment down the hall…" Lily railed off.

"House elves will take care of that," Albus said.

"Come on, lets go everyone" Rose said.

They all got off the train and then went their separate way, Albus and Rose went to find some of their fourth year friends while James and Stefanie met up with the musketeers again. One question was nagging at the back of their minds, where would Nicholas and Lily be sorted? And what about Hugo and Joshua?


	3. Chapter 3

The doors of he great hall flew open and the six musketeers strutted in, chins held high and chests out proudly. As they walked past people began to cheer and whoop saying things like: "The musketeers are back!" and "Yeah! You guys rule!"

James spotted Albus and Rose sitting with their fourth year friends, Albus looked completely embarrassed by the way his brother had entered the hall and Rose just caught Stefanie's eye, she winked and in return, Rose rolled her eyes.

The six musketeers sat down, prepared for the sorting.

"So six year 'eh guys!" Matthew said proudly.

"A year of fun and musketeer antics," Natalie announced.

Suddenly Vanessa's twin sister, Jessica entered the hall. They were identical twins and looked exactly the same in everyway; the only thing that separated them was there completely different personalities.

"I was wondering when the stupid bitch would get here…" Vanessa mumbled.

"Just ignore her," Stefanie said, catching Vanessa's eye as Jessica sat down at the Ravenclaw table with her friends.

"Come on, when are the first years getting here, I want food!" Ryan complained.

"Just make sure you stay way from the beans dude," James said.

Ryan rolled his eyes as they all started laughing.

"You're just bored because your brother got sorted last year into Gryffindor so you've got nothing to wait for," Natalie said.

Ryan had a brother called Mitchell who was in second year; he was thinner than Ryan and even though he was two year younger, was slightly taller. He has the same short blonde hair and blue eyes as his brother and had a bad hyperactive problem.

Natalie had a brother called Thomas who was in fifth year; he had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and was pretty tall. She also had a sister in third year called Melissa who had armpit length brown hair and brown eyes.

Matthew was an only child.

"Here are the first years!" Vanessa said, excited.

Jonathan Slickworm, Deputy Head of Hogwarts could be seen carrying the Sorting Hat with a bored look upon his face and a trail of scared looking first year following him.

"Ergh, I hate Slickworm," Matthew hissed.

Once Slickworm had reached the front he did not even bother to welcome the first years or the old students, he just placed the Hat onto the stool and opened the list of names straight away, this made the first years even more frightened.

"Stupid bastard," James hissed.

"Bright, Nicholas" Slickworm called.

Of course Nicholas HAD to be first Stefanie thought. The whole hall had gone silent, any whispers that could be heard previously had stoped. The brother of one of the famous musketeer was about to be sorted.

Slowly Nicholas walked to the seat, grabbed the hat and sat down. He looked so small with the hat covering his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and then, "GRYFFINDOR"

The whole of the Gryffindor house stood up and started cheering the loudest that they could. Stefanie was whooping and cheering and clapping.

Nicholas removed the hat and ran to the musketeers at the Gryffindor table, they all thumped his back and ruffled up his hair.

"Good job mate!" Stefanie said, grinning as Nicholas took a seat next to her as she got back into her seat with the rest of Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lily" Slickworm announced.

"What! He's not doing it in alphabetical order!" Natalie whispered.

"All the better to scare the first years with," Stefanie grumbled.

Lily walked over to the hat as Nicholas had done and put it over her head.

Another moment of silence and then: "GRYFFINDOR"

Lily ripped the hat off her face as Gryffindor was sent into frenzy once again. She ran to James and bowled him over in a hug, which was soon joined by Albus.

"Settle down Gryffindor," Slickworm growled.

Lily took a seat next to Nicholas who was grinning.

Ten minuted passed as some more people were sorted, so far there were four people in Gryffindor: Lily Potter, Nicholas Bright and two girls called Lisa Schmott and Elizabeth Suffling.

"Weasley, Hugo," Rose's eyes widened, please be in Gryffindor she prayed as she shut her eyes tight.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.

Some more cheering and whooping as Hugo chose to take a seat next to her sister who smiled and patted him on the back.

"Walshum, Joshua," Slickworm announced.

"Oh no, please don't be in Gryffindor," Stefanie prayed, Joshua was a very annoying boy and living with him would make her want to rip her hair out.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled.

Stefanie grimaced and Gryffindor cheered again.

James noticed his best friends expression and laughed, "It'll be okay Stef!"

"Easy for you to say, you hardly know him," Stefanie grumbled. She looked across at Nicholas who was wearing the same sour look as her.

Joshua ran to the table and sat next across from Stefanie- next to Matthew.

More people were sorted, Professor Longbottom's son, Alexander was also sorted into Gryffindor and it turned out that the Ciaran person Nicholas met in the robe shop belonged to Ravenclaw.

It was now time for what they had been waiting for- The Feast!


	4. Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium to make a speech.

"I would first like to welcome all of the old students who have returned to Hogwarts for a year of fun and learning."

The school grumbled in reply.

"I would also like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts and I am going to read a final list of names and houses."

Professor McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a list of names.

"The Slytherin first years are Victor Parkinson, Jack Bilings, Billy Walsh, Regulus Gruft, Greta Turnbul, Sarah Shifty and Elizabete Billad.

The Ravenclaw first years are Ciaran Mclaffin, Dilian Flagin, Brandon Dillywink, Lousia Selepy, Isabella Fishwa , Hannah Gouden and Brittany Gruzzy.

The Hufflepuff first years are Thomas Rush, Lachlan Penn, George Comett, Cassandra Duffkum, Daisy Poten and Shay Puckeridge.

The Gryffindor first years are Nicholas Bright, Joshua Walshum, Hugo Weasley, Alexander Longbottom, Lily Potter, Lisa Schmott and Elizabeth Suffling."

The school cheered and fell quiet when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"I also have quite a number of announcements for you all. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is well…forbidden." The school laughed and she continued, "We are also starting a new tradition here at Hogwarts, there is to be a Halloween Ball once a year starting this year and it has been decided that first, second and third years will also be attending." Everybody looked around at each other in horror, "Also I would like to ask Stefanie Bright, James Potter, Matthew Calsun, Natalie Pilp, Vanessa Frishium and Ryan Keetlum to NOT cause any trouble this year as they have the three years previously."

The six musketeers clapped and high-fived each other laughing and Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes,

"The Head Boy this year is Joseph Fleem from Ravenclaw and Head girl is Stephanie Dlungdom from Hufflepuff." The school applauded them as they stood up.

"I would lastly like to inform you that this is my last year as Hogwarts Headmistress as I am getting quite old for the job, Professor Slickworm will be taking my place."

The whole school fell silent; the prospect of Slickworm being Headmaster was sickening. It was bad enough that he was Deputy Head and a teacher. The only house that looked pleased was Slytherin.

"On that note…dig in" McGonagall said, attempting to break the silence.

The food suddenly started appearing in front of everybody and soon, the announcement was forgotten, but not by the musketeers, Slickworm was like there arch rival.

"We'll talk about this later," James hissed.

'Yeah, just eat guys," Vanessa agreed.

The next half an hour was filled with laughing and talking and catching up with friends.

The musketeers were watching Matthew and Natalie have a stare-off when they heard a high-pitched voice sound from behind Vanessa.

"Hello Vanessa," Jessica Frishium scowled at her twin.

"Jessica…" Vanessa said, narrowing her eyes as she turned around to face her sister.

"Mother told me to remind you not to get into any trouble this year or something…" Jessica said in a bored tone.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and said, "If that's all you can go back to your giggly, boy-friend obsessed friends over there."

"You know you're all going to turn out together," Jessica said, turning her head, observing the group.

"How so?" Natalie asked.

"Your all going to get married to one another, I can see it now, triple wedding," Jessica said.

James spat his drink half-way across the table, Stefanie fell off the chair she was leaning back on, Natalie chocked on a bit of chicken, Ryan farted, Matthew turned bright red and Vanessa narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"What are you, some future reader?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope, but I've got it all figured out…" and on that final note, she turned on her heal and stalked back to the Ravenclaw table.

Stefanie climbed back onto her seat and looked around at her friends, "oh come on guys, just ignore it! We are all just friends…"

"Stef is right, she's been saying it all summer just to torment me, she thinks that she knows who everyone is going to get married to as well," Vanessa scowled.

The six musketeers fell silent as the desert was served, all were to embarrassed to talk, and instead they took to eating.

The Gryffindor prefect Larry Johnson got up to address Gryffindor.

"Please follow me to our dormitories, first years, please make sure you keep up and don't wonder off." Larry said.

The Gryffindor house got up and followed him and the other prefect Isabelle Xio out of the hall.

The musketeers strutted proudly out of the hall much the same way as they had entered.

"Will you guys stop it?" Albus hissed.

"You're embarrassing us!" Rose added.

"We're the musketeers guys!" Ryan said.

"It's what we do, thought you knew that by now…" Natalie said.

"Yeah, yeah…" the both said at the same time.

Stefanie turned her head around to see Joshua strutting along next to her.

"Yes Josh?" Stefanie asked.

"So, there's going to be a Halloween ball huh?" Josh asked.

"Yes, as obviously stated by Professor McGonagall" Stefanie said.

"Do you wanna go with me?" Josh asked.

She heard Nicholas snort from somewhere behind her.

James had stopped to look at Joshua.

"Dude, you're like three years younger than her!" James said.

"So what?" Josh asked.

"Ermm…" James looked at the soar expression on Stefanie's face, "she can't go with you 'cause…. I already asked her to go with me and she said yes…" James said.

"I did?" Stefanie asked, then she realised what James was doing, "Oh riiiiggght, yeah sorry Josh, I'm going with James."

"Oh okay…" Josh said as he waked forward a bit.

"So you're going with James 'eh Stef?" Nicholas asked, grinning.

"And you're going with Stefanie, 'eh James?" Lily asked.

Suddenly the both burst out laughing, obviously Albus knew what they were laughing about and he and Rose joined in too.

"Oh shut up, we're going as friends and besides we're only going together now because of the creepy Josh kid and Stef and I will just go with the musketeers as we would normally do," James said as he and Stefanie ran to catch up with the other four musketeers.

Stefanie, Vanessa and Natalie had moved into the boy's dormitories at the beginning of second year after they couldn't stand they other girl's three girls giggling and gossiping any longer. The other two boys besides James, Matthew and Ryan in the dormitory were Thomas Finnegan and Dean Thomas (Jr.) and they honestly didn't care. The rest of Gryffindor house knew as well and all the boys in the house didn't care because they thought the trio were cool and the girls in the house didn't care either because they thought the trio were a little too tom-boyish for their liking.

Their were only six people in Gryffindor that would still be awake at 1:30am in the morning in Gryffindor and they went by the name of the musketeers. They were all wide-awake however as they talked amongst themselves.

"I can't believe we can't think up one decent prank!" James moaned.

"We could always just blow up a toilet seat…" Stefanie shrugged.

"We did that last year Stef," Ryan sighed.

"Food fight?" Natalie asked.

"Second year," Ryan said, looking at their list of pranks again.

"Ummm, how about exploding pies on the Slytherin at dinner?" Matthew asked.

"Last year again I'm afraid…" Ryan replied.

"Dancing cutlery, we could charm they to poke people and stuff…" Vanessa thought.

"First year…" Ryan said gloomily.

"ARRRGGHHH!" James yelled in frustration.

"Shurrup you dolt!" Stefanie said punching his shoulder, "we don't wanna wake the whole house…'specially not the ickle firsties."

They all fell silent in thought and then suddenly Stefanie shout/whispered, "I've got it!"

They all looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, you know how we have all of that Pollyjuice potion stashed in our trunks that we made in the summer?" Stefanie asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, how'z about we somehow get your mum and dads hair 'eh James and Rose's parents hairs as well and we change into them, put on some Hogwarts robes and come strutting through the doors of the great hall, jump onto the Gryffindor table and break out into song…" Stefanie explained.

"Yeah, everyone would have reckoned that they had gone mad or something!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What will the other musketeers do?" Vanessa asked.

"Hmm…" Stefanie said, thinks, "They could change into Professor Longbottom and his wife Hannah!" Stefanie said, excited.

"Ohh, this is gonna be so awesome!" James said.

"Guys, how do you propose we get these hairs?" Natalie asked.

Stefanie grinned, "With the help of our younger friends!"

"Yeah, we can get them to set off like a fireworks display in the great hall or something too!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Alright, musketeers lets turn in, it's late…" Stefanie said.

They all stuck their fists in a circle and chanted, "one for all and all for lunch," before they all went upstairs, put of their pyjamas, brushed their teeth and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicholas Bright woke with a start a rolled over to look at the time…7:30am. Nicholas got out of bed and looked around, Hugo seemed to be sturring, Joshua was snoring and lying in his bed like a big lump of wood and Alexander wasn't in his bed. Nicholas stretched and walked over to his trunk and pulled out the robes he was wearing yesterday at the feast, it had a great big stain of pudding on it where Joshua 'accidentally' spilt some on top of him. Nicholas sighed and pulled out a new pair instead and thought about asking Stef for a cleaning charm later. He walked away from his trunk and opened the door to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and went into one of the showers that weren't occupied as Alexander was already in one. He had a five-minute shower before hopping out and changing into his Hogwarts robes. He threw his used towel into the basket. Before leaving he gave his teeth a quick brush and then walked out of the bathroom to find his shoes and found Alexander sitting on his messy bed, shoes on and all just starring at the ceiling.

"Uh, hello Alexander."

"Oh hi" Alex said nervously.

"I don't think we really introduced ourselves properly, I'm Nicholas Bright, Nick for short," Nick said smiling.

"Well I'm Alexander Longbottom or Alex if you prefer," Alex said.

Nicholas turned away from Alex and saw Hugo on his bed, stretching and yawning.

"Oh hey Hugo, you're up!"

"Uh, oh hello Nick…" Hugo said in a slightly dazed voice.

Nicholas looked over at Joshua again only to find that he hadn't moved at all, Nicholas rolled his eyes and walked to his trunk again. He pulled out his comb and quickly combed his hair through a couple of times, grabbed his gel and then quickly spiked it up at the front a bit. He grabbed his wand, which was lying on top of his clothes and slipped it into his pocket carefully and then quickly slipped on his shoes and socks before straightening up and looking around. Hugo was already in the shower now, Alex was still looking at the ceiling and Joshua (of course) hadn't moved at all.

Sighing Nicholas got up at prodded Joshua only to hear a grunt and him muttering something in his sleep about flying monkeys.

"Come on Josh, it's our first day of Hogwarts for goodness sakes!" Nick exclaimed.

After about ten more minutes of the prodding tactic not working Nicholas decided to go and get his sister. It was well known fact to Nicholas that Stefanie had moved into the boy's dormitories so he didn't need to worry about any charmed staircases.

He walked to the musketeer's bedroom and knocked on the door.

Vanessa answered, "Oh, hey Nick!" she greeted.

"Can you get my sister?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah sure…" Vanessa turned around, "STEFANIE, GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW, NICHOLAS WANTS YOU!"

Vanessa turned back around, smiled and said, "She's coming!"

Vanessa disappeared and was replaced by Stefanie.

"Hello Nick," she said.

"I need your help with Josh…" Nicholas sighed.

"Won't get his fat arse out of bed I guess then."

"Yep," Nicholas chuckled and Stefanie followed him down the stairs.

Nicholas opened a door to find Hugo and Alexander next to Joshua's bed prodding him with their wands.

Stefanie burst out laughing.

"Typical Josh, he's a lazy arse as usual, move away…" Stefanie instructed.

They both moved out of the way and Stefanie cracked her knuckles, you could tell she was going to enjoy this.

"_Levicorpus_" she said clearly.

Suddenly Joshua was dangling upside-down by one ankle screeching his brains out while Stefanie, Hugo, Nick and Alex burst out laughing.

"Let me down!" Joshua screeched.

Suddenly the other five musketeers burst into the room, wands at the ready.

"What's going on here, you can here those screeched from down in the common room- oh…" James said.

The five musketeers saw Stefanie dangling Joshua upside-down, with his face going red and stomach hanging out and promptly started laughing with the rest of them.

After about two minutes Stefanie let Joshua down and turned to Nick, patting him on the shoulder, "Well, he's awake now," she said winking as she and her friends left the room.

_Musketeers-Musketeers-Musketeers-Musketeers-Musketeers-Musketeers-Musketeers_

Nicholas bounded down the stairs of the dormitories closely followed by Hugo, Alex and Josh. He had arranged to meet Lily down in the common room and soon found that she was already waiting for him there with two other first year girls.

Lily smiled and greeted them, "Hey guys, this is Lisa and Elizabeth" she said, indicating to the two girls.

Lisa had long, straight, jet black her with greyish eyes.

Elizabeth had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm Nick and this is Josh, Hugo and Alex!" Nicholas greeted.

They smiled in return.

"So, should we wait for Stefanie and James?" Hugo asked.

"Nope, the already left for the Great Hall with their friends…" Lily said, trailing off.

"But we don't really know our way to the Hall properly yet!" Nick said, frantically.

"Don't worry, we'll take you," Albus and Rose said getting up from some chairs in the common room.

"Whoa, where did you guys come from" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I though you had all already gone down to breakfast…" Lily said.

"Nah, we decided to wait for you guys," Rose said, smiling.

"You guys all remember the password so you can get back in right?" Albus asked.

"Hippogriff," they all chorused.

"Good, now follow us out..." Rose said.

They followed Rose and Albus to the Great Hall and were chatting constantly, when they entered the Hall they found that the post had just arrived when they began taking their seats. The majority of the school was already in the Great Hall as hundreds of owls began pilling in.

"Hey, isn't that your owl?" Nicholas asked, pointing to a jet-black owl that wasn't caring any notes at all.

"Yep, he's just come to say hello…" Stefanie said as her owl (whom she had named midnight) landed in front of her.

"Hey, there's Gintang!" Nicholas said excited as their brown, tawny family owl flew into the hall holding two notes.

Stefanie looked up from feeding some bread to Midnight just to see Gintang land in front her.

"Hey Gintang!" Nicholas said excitedly as he pulled the two notes off, "one letters for you and the others for me," Nicholas said.

"Surprise, surprise…" Stefanie muttered as she put a piece of bread and some water on the table for the two owls to share.

Nicholas tore open his letter and read the following:

_Hello Nicholas,_

_How are you doing at Hogwarts dear? I hope everything is OK. If you have any questions make sure you ask your sister, I'm sure she would be glad to help even though she doesn't show it sometimes. Even ask Albus or Rose or even one of Stef's friends! Please remind her from us not to strut around the castle like she owns the place and make sure she stays out of trouble, I swear that girls is going to give us a heart attack one day. Anyway, I hope your having a good time so far. By the way, which house did you get into?_

_Missing you lots,_

_Mum and Dad_

Stefanie's letter read the following:

_Stefanie,_

_How are you darling? I haven't gotten anything about you getting in trouble so I suppose that's a good sign so far. Make sure you look after your brother and please, stay OUT of trouble. Do not taunt the Slytherins or pull any ridiculous pranks. Oh, just to let you know we are spending Christmas and New Years with the Potters so you will not be staying at Hogwarts over the break._

_Cheers,_

_Mum and Dad _

Stefanie quickly scribbled a reply on a spare bit of parchment telling her parents that everything was okay and Nicholas was in Gryffindor before sending it off with Gintang, Midnight obviously felt like going for a fly because he followed Gintang out of the hall.

She immediately turned to James, "oi James, I'm spending Christmas with you guys!"

"Yeah I know, I think we're going on holidays to some place in Australia."

"Cool!" Stefanie said.

"Really, mum didn't say anything to me in the note…" Nick said.

Stefanie shrugged her shoulders and began shovelling food into her mouth and turned back to her friends while Nicholas turned back to his.

"So Josh, I heard Stefanie put of quite a show in your dormitory today," Lily said, smirking.

"Shut up," Josh mumbled.

Nicholas laughed and asked, "So, what are you doing for Christmas Josh?"

"Going home with my family, you?" Josh asked.

"Going on holidays with the Potters to Australia…" Nick said.

"WHAT! You're so lucky Nick," Josh exclaimed.

"Really, my mum and dad didn't say anything in the letter I got…" Lily said.

"Well, apparently James and Stef got something about it in their letters…" Nick said.

"Don't worry Josh, I'm going home too…"Hugo said.

"I'm staying here with Liz," Lisa said.

"Cool," Nick said.

'I wonder if Albus knows that we are going to Australia…." Lily wondered.

"Meh, Stefanie and James are sure to tell him anyway," Nicholas said.

"Hey, everyone's leaving, should we go to class?" Liz asked.

"Probably," said Lily as she picked up her book bag along with the others.

Nicholas looked over his shoulder and found that his sister had already left.

"Arghh, why does she do that, now how do we get to class?" Nicholas wondered as they left the hall.

**A/N: Hey guys, umm, do you mind reviewing since I only got like one review??? Just no flames plz…**


	6. Chapter 6

The musketeers hurried through the halls of Hogwarts to get to their first class of the year. Of course they had to have transfiguration with Professor Slickworm first. Since they weren't with the Slytherins it wouldn't be so bad but since Slickworm despised Gryffindor so much he would probably favour Ravenclaw anyway. What made it worse was the fact that Vanessa's twin sister would be in the class also.

They burst through the door of the classroom and hurried to take their seats at the back just as Slickworm came in through the side door.

"Good morning class and welcome to fourth year transfiguration," he said.

"Good morning Professor Slickworm," the class chanted.

"Today I have decided that we will be doing a little bit of human transfiguration."

The class was immediately set into a frenzy of whispers.

"But Professor, we are not supposed to learn that until seventh year!" Stefanie exclaimed.

"I would ask you to not call out Miss Bright and for that I will take five points from Gryffindor.

Jessica smiled smugly as he said this.

"Now since you seem to think you know so much about this I would ask you to come out as our first example."

Stefanie narrowed her eyes as she slowly got up from her seat and made her way to the front of the class.

"Now, the spell I am going to flick my wand at Miss Bright and say the words _Prolegia _while visualising clearly the animal I want her to change into in my head, I think I'll change Miss Bright into a rat making sure that I visualise clearly the animal that I want her to become," he said, smiling evilly.

Stefanie's jaw dropped completely as Slickworm began taking his wand out of his robes; this was just not far at all, she could see the musketeers whispering in the back of the class.

Slickworm was about to cast the spell when suddenly James stood up from his chair, pointed his wand at Stefanie and said, "_Prolegia"_ before Slickworm had any chance to react.

Stefanie could feel herself transforming all right but she wasn't getting smaller at all. She could feel her teeth begin to get bigger and sharper and she suddenly started to sprout fur everywhere and she could feel a tail growing.

Suddenly she was on all fours starring at the shocked class and she looked up to see James grinning at her happily.

She tried to speak but the only thing that happened was a large roar and the class started to scream and hide under desks. She turned around to look at Slickworm and saw that he had gone completely white and was backing away.

She turned around to look at her reflection in one of the windows and saw a rather large lion starring back at her and it clicked to her what must of happened, James had managed to cast the spell before Slickworm and instead of turning her into a rat he had turned her into a lion.

She turned to the class and grinned at the, making sure to show them her large teeth and leapt from the front of the class onto one of the desks.

"Wooo!" The musketeers were cheering as the class cowered under desks and in corners.

"MISS BRIGHT! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT" Slickworm bellowed.

She turned around and roared as load as she could in his direction, which caused him to drop his wand and back away even more.

Satisfied with the effect she leapt off the desk and trotted over to the musketeers who laughed and started patting her fur.

Suddenly James jumped into Stefanie's back, which caused the class to jump in surprise.

"Well, me and Stef know that we are going to get in trouble for this anyway so we might as well have fun with it while it lasts!" James winked at Slickworm while the musketeers cheered.

Stefanie let out one final roar, snapped her jaws in Jessica's direction before turning around with James on her back and bounding out of the classroom.

_Musketeers- Musketeers- Musketeers- Musketeers- Musketeers- Musketeers-_

Lunch in the Great Hall was filled with whispers and rumours as to what happened in Slickworm's fourth year class. Neither Stefanie nor James had been seen anywhere at all since they left the classroom in chaos, even the musketeers had no idea where they were. Both of their parents had been called up since their children were missing.

"Jeez, they can be prats…" Lily sighed.

"Stuff like this happens all the time with the musketeers…" Albus sighed.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yep"

Nicholas, Albus and Lily were sitting together and discussing their older siblings disappearance when suddenly they caught sight of their parents walking into the hall.

"Even our parents have been called up!" Lily gasped.

Ginny Potter was the first to enter soon followed by Maria Bright, both looked too furious to speak as the marched into the hall and headed towards their other children.

A couple of seconds later the fathers entered the hall. Harry Potter and Michael Bright were struggling to keep up with their angry wives. Harry ignored the usual gasps and whispers of 'its Harry Potter, the one that beat you know who' and kept walking.

"I hate it when mums in a mood like this…" Albus sighed.

"I know, dad says she's like grandma Weasley when she used to get angry at uncle George," Lily said.

"I feel sorry for Stefanie and James when they find them," Nicholas shivered.

The parents turned and sat down next to the three of them with out saying a word, everything was silent as Ginny went to grab some steak from the plate in front of them.

"Honey, I'm sure we'll find them," Harry tried telling her wife.

"It's not the fact that we won't find them, it's the fact that they actually left the classroom like that for goodness sake," Ginny snapped as she cut rather viciously into her steak.

Albus, Nicholas and Lily all sunk as far as they could into their seats as their parents bickered among themselves, it was a well-known fact not to say anything to your parents when they were in foul moods like this.

"You two need to calm down!" Michael sighed.

The musketeers were giving James and Stefanie's parents sideways looks as they tried to figure out how to get them out of this mess.

Suddenly a large roar was heard from the outside the Great Hall and the doors burst open to reveal a large lion with someone sitting on its back, fully clothed in a suite of armour. The lion came bounding into the Hall and leapt up onto the Gryffindor table and ran down the full length of it before jumping off and landing in the front of the Hall for everyone to see. The lion gave of final, large roar as the person in the suite of armour raised a fist to the crowd as everyone started to get up to cheer and clap.

Professor McGonagall was quick to act as she quickly cast a spell on the suite of armour, which revealed a grinning James Potter, sitting on the lions back in his boxer shorts.

"JAMES POTTER," Harry and Ginny screamed, getting up from the table.

The colour quickly drained from James' face as he saw who had screamed his name.

Stefanie caught sight of her furious parents too and hid behind James in her lion form when he got off her back.

One thing was for sure; if their parents were here they were defiantly in big trouble, and judging by the look on their siblings faces they were not going to be cut any slack.

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE!!! I hope you liked this chapter. I know this probably sounds annoying but I would REALLY like some more reviews. I am a new author so I can't improve unless you guys give me something to try and work on. I've had 120 hits and 2 reviews….that's rly sad if you ask me so please please please, I urge you to send in what you think along with some constructive critism…btw NO FLAMES!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT WERE YOU BOTH THINKING?" Maria Bright shrieked at James and Stefanie.

"It was Matt's idea to turn Stef into a lion…" James said.

"Don't bring Matthew into this," Ginny Potter hissed.

"Will it help if we said we were sorry?" Stefanie asked.

"It most certainly will not," Slickworm growled, "you both are heading for major punishment."

Michael Bright and Harry Potter both stood next to their wives, barely saying a word as they screamed their brains out.

"I think it would only be fit to see this whole fiasco from Stefanie and James' point of view, there may be a good reason as to why they decided to behave this way," McGonagall said.

Slickworm snorted and the room was put into an awkward silence.

"Well?" Maria and Ginny asked at the same time.

Stefanie and James took a deep breath and began the story.

"Well, we got to transfiguration right, and Professor Slickworm was saying that we will be learning about human transfiguration," James began.

"And I asked him why were doing it if we weren't supposed to be learning it in seventh year for NEWT's" Stefanie said.

"He took five points off Gryffindor just because she asked a question," James exclaimed.

"And then he made me come out to the front of the class as the first _example _or something and he told the whole class that he was going to turn me into a rat! A rat for goodness sakes, you should have seen the smug look on the Ravenclaw's faces," Stefanie scowled.

"So Matt came up with an idea for me to turn Stef into an animal before Slickworm could," James said.

"Slickworm explained how to say the spell and everything and right before he was gonna do it James stood up and turned me into a lion!" Stefanie explained.

"Stef didn't really know what happened until she saw her reflection," James said, suppressing a grin.

"After that I knew Professor would get angry and make up some story about how we sabotaged his class so we both left…" Stefanie said, trailing off.

Once again the room was silent, not a word was spoken until Maria Bright turned around and rounded on Slickworm.

"You were going to turn my daughter into a RAT!" she yelled and Slickworm.

"Professor Slickworm, I would like to remind you that human transfiguration is not supposed to be used without my approval, especially on fourth years!" McGonagall said.

"Are you going to believe their story?" Slickworm said.

"Yes!" Michael said.

"As a matter of fact, we will!" Harry growled.

"Their story is not true!" Slickworm growled.

"Shall I get some Veritaserum from home," Ginny asked sweetly.

"Fine, their story is true…" Slickworm scowled.

"Unfortunately I must still punish you both, two months worth of detentions with me seems fit enough, though I was considering suspension but now that I know the full story I will settle it at that…oh and 100 points each from Gryffindor," McGonagall said, shooting a glance at Slickworm.

"May we escort them back to the common room, we wish to talk to them in private," Harry asked McGonagall.

"Fine with me, just come back to the office and you can floo home," McGonagall said shuffling papers of her desk, "I need to speak to Professor Slickworm myself anyway."

James and Stefanie both walked out of the headmaster's office with their parents following close behind.

"Listen, we shouldn't have blown up at you…" Maria began.

"But you shouldn't have run out of class like that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I think you should have let Slickworm do whatever he was planning to do without interference and then report it to McGonagall." Harry said.

"That way you both wouldn't have gotten in trouble at all…" Michael said.

James and Stefanie both nodded their heads as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Now be good!" Ginny said, hugging them both.

"We'll see you at Christmas…and say hi to everyone for us!" Maria said, following Ginny.

James and Stefanie watched their parents turn the corner at the end of the hall and then turned to each other, both grinning.

"I can't believe we got away with that!" Stefanie exclaimed.

"I know! Best mates forever?" James asked.

"Best mates forever!!!" Stefanie answered as the both high fived each other.

"Hippogriff," Stefanie said to the portrait and it swung open to reveal what must have been the whole Gryffindor house waiting for them.

The musketeers were quick to push through the crowd towards them, closely followed by their siblings and Rose and Hugo.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Are you in trouble?" Natalie asked.

"Are you expelled?" Ryan asked.

"Did the parents blow up?" Nicholas asked.

"What did McGonagall say?" Albus asked.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Lily asked.

"What's your punishment?" Matthew asked.

"Are they going to hang you by your ankles in the dungeon? People were saying that they were…" Hugo said.

"QUIET," Stefanie and James yelled at the same time, cutting over the chatter of the house and their friends.

"James and I are going upstairs," Stefanie began.

"The only people who are allowed in our dorm and Natalie, Vanessa, Ryan, Nicholas, Albus, Lily, Matthew and Hugo," James said heading towards the stairs with Stefanie.

**A/N: Hey everyone! The next chapter is finally up…sorry that it took a while, I've been a tad bit busy. But anyway, hope you like the new chapter, I know it's a little short but the next one will be longer, I promise…make sure you review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe that you got off like that!" Lily gasped.

"Still, having both mothers scream their heads off at you isn't exactly what I wanted to do this whole afternoon…" Stefanie sighed.

"You weren't in any of the afternoon lessons, so we were starting to get worried." Matthew chuckled.

James and I just laughed and suddenly we heard a knock at the door, Nicholas got up to answer it and as soon as the door opened Joshua came running in with their dorm mates Thomas and Dean.

"Stef, what happened, are you in trouble?" Josh asked.

Dean and Thomas gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, we both wanted to come up to go to bed and he followed us up…" Thomas scowled as he and Dean walked over to their beds on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, he can stay I suppose…" James said

Joshua gave an excited yelp and catapulted himself onto the bed next to Natalie, who inched away slightly.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Just stuff…" Vanessa said.

"What kind of stuff?" Josh asked eagerly.

"You really are annoying!" Albus scowled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Ryan, but you are annoying!" Josh laughed.

Ryan wrinkled his nose and said, "He was talking about YOU dipshit"

"No he wasn't!"

"Yes he was"

"No he wasn't"

"Yes he was"

"No he WASN'T"

"Yes he WAS"

Stefanie watched as Joshua and Ryan argued and sighed inwardly. It was only the end of the first day of fourth year and already it was starting to get very…eventful.

"Will you both shut up?" James asked.

"Hang on, let me ask, when you said that some one was annoying Albus, were you talking about me or Ryan?" Joshua asked.

"You," Albus snickered.

"HA!" Ryan said as he got up and jumped around the bed chanting, "I was right and you were wrong!"

"You guys are mean…I'm leaving" Joshua said and he got up and left.

"Good!" Ryan sneered.

"I better follow him…" Nicholas sighed, getting up from the bed.

"We better get back to our dorms as well…" Rose said as she Albus, Lily and Hugo got up to leave.

Once everybody had left Stefanie got off James' bed and made her way to her own with the rest of the Musketeers.

"Good night everyone…" Vanessa awned.

"Sweet dreams," James snickered.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Matthew said.

"No snoring," Natalie added.

"And no farting," Stefanie said, glaring at Ryan.

"Hey! That's not fare!" Ryan gasped.

"Be quiet," Thomas and Dean hissed.

The room was silent and then… "Bbuuurrrrpppp."

"RYAN!" all of the musketeers exclaimed.

"I didn't fart, I burped, and I couldn't keep it in, sorry!" Ryan said.

The musketeers all started laughing hysterically and then Dean and Thomas actually yelled, "BE QUIET!"

This time, they actually went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day everyone in the Great Hall kept glancing over in James and Stefanie's direction.

"Why do they keep looking at us?" James asked.

"Probably because they reckon we shouldn't even be here right now…" Stefanie chuckled.

"Well it's annoying, since we are sitting next to you it's almost like they're starring at us…" Ryan said.

Matthew all the while had a blank look on his face while he stared down at his un touched toast.

"What's up with Matt?" Vanessa asked.

"Dunno…" Natalie said, "Matthew…woo…anybody home?" she asked while she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Matthew suddenly jerked his head up, "ha? What?" he asked.

"Dude, you've been acting like this ever since we got here…" Stefanie said slowly.

"Acting like what?" he asked.

"Just starring at your toast with this weird glazed over look…" Ryan said.

Matthew sighed, "I was just…thinking…"

"Bout what?" James asked.

"Melissa Bones…" Matthew said in a dreamy voice.

"Melissa Bones?" Ryan, Stefanie, James, Vanessa and Natalie said at the same time.

"Why are you thinking about her?" Natalie snapped and Stefanie raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yeah, I want to ask her to the Halloween Ball thingy…" Matthew said.

Natalie rolled her eyes and suddenly became very interested in spearing her eggs with her fork.

"Why don't you just ask her now, she's over at the Hufflepuff table," Vanessa said pointing to their fellow fourth year.

Matthew gulped, "Yeah, alright…"

"Good luck!" Vanessa, Ryan, Stefanie and James said while Natalie just muttered something under her breath.

They all watched as Matthew sauntered towards Melissa and tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and they saw Matthew ask her something before she nodded her head vigorously smiling. Matthew turned back around to go back to the Gryffindor table as Melissa's friends all started whispering and giggling to her.

As Matthew made his way back to the Gryffindor table, nobody noticed Natalie leave the Great Hall.

"I can't believe she said yes!" Matthew said as he finally started to eat some of his toast.

"Good for you Matt!" Stefanie said smiling.

"Hey…did anybody see Nat leave?" Ryan asked, gesturing to his empty seat.

"No actually…" Vanessa said.

"Interesting…" James muttered as he and Stefanie exchanged glances.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas wandered down the halls on Saturday afternoon just thinking. He had finished his homework at the same time as Lily but she promised Josh that she would help him with things he didn't understand. Hugo was off somewhere unknown with Alexander and Lisa and Elizabeth were also doing homework in the library. Stefanie, James and Natalie were at Quidditch practise so he had resigned himself to looking for Matthew, Vanessa and Ryan. The musketeers knew so many of the secret passages ways and unknown places of Hogwarts so well that they could quite literally be anywhere in the castle.

"Where are they?" Nicholas asked himself.

Suddenly he heard laughing and down the corridor Matthew and Melissa Bones rounded the corner.

"Hey Matt!" Nick said, hurrying towards him.

Matthew looked away from Melissa, "Oh hey Nick, sup?" he asked.

"Who's this?" Melissa giggled.

"Oh, he's Stef's little brother,"

"Cute" Melissa said.

Nicholas rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I can see you're busy here…" Nicholas glanced at Melissa, "Do you know where Ryan and Vanessa are?"

"In the kitchens I think…" Matthew said.

"The what?"

"Do you know the portrait of the fruit on the 4th floor?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah…"

"Tickle the pear," Matthew said winking before heading down the corridor with Melissa.

Tickle the pear, what on earth was that supposed to mean? Nicholas sighed and headed up to the fourth floor. He found the portrait of the fruit soon enough.

He raised a hand to the pear, afraid that he was going to look ridiculous to anyone who passed, he glanced quickly down the corridor before 'tickling the pear."

It vibrated and actually _giggled_ before the portrait swung open to reveal Vanessa and Ryan having a large feast with house elves swarming all around them.

Vanessa looked up and grinned, "Hey Nick!"

"Eggo, guw uw huw," Ryan said through a mouthful of food as Nicholas clambered through the portrait.

"What did he just say?" Nicholas asked.

"Hello, How are you?" Vanessa chuckled, "I've had lots of practise, I can decipher his language…"

"What is this place?" Nick asked.

"The kitchens, Matt told you how to get here I suppose…" Vanessa said as Ryan continued eating.

"Yeah…"

"Sit down," Vanessa said gesturing to an empty seat.

Nicholas sat down and grabbed a bread roll before asking, "Why was Matt with that Bones girl in you're year?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "She's his date to the Halloween thingy so they're 'getting to know one another'"

Ryan swallowed and managed to speak English; "It sucks that he ditched us for her…" he scowled.

"Miss Frishium," a house elf said, tugging on Vanessa's robes.

"Yeah?"

"Winky is just wanting to know who this is being…" The house elf called Winky said.

"Oh, this is Nicholas, Stefanie's younger brother…"

"Welcome Mr Bright," she said bowing before scampering off.

Ryan just starred and began stuffing his face again.

Vanessa sighed, "Well James, Nat and Stef don't get back for like an hour and a half…what do you guys wanna do?"

"Eat!" Ryan said, swallowing.

"We've been in here for an hour Ryan!" Vanessa said.

"I feel like going for a walk!" Nicholas declared.

"Good idea!" Vanessa said.

"No!" Ryan said defiantly.

"Well, we'll just leave you here then…" Vanessa said walking to her portrait with Nicholas.

"Oh fine!" Ryan gasped and got off his chair and ran after the pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie swung her beaters bat rather harshly at an oncoming bludger and hit it in Stefanie's direction that had to duck quickly to avoid being hit.

"PILP! Watch it, I want out seaker in top condition for our Hufflepuff game next month!" Larry McFlinn the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain yelled.

"Not to mention I'd like her in ONE piece for the Halloween Ball…she's my date and best friend after all!" James scowled.

Stefanie turned slightly pink.

"Sorry…" Natalie muttered.

"Is 'kay…" Stefanie replied.

"Alright team, I think that's enough training, I'll see you here Monday for more training!" McFlinn ordered.

"Err…Larry…"James began.

"Yes, I know, you and Bright have detention on Monday and Tuesday…" he sighed, "and of course Wednesday for the rest of the month."

Stefanie gave Larry an uneasy smile, "Sorry…"

"It's alright."

The team flew down and put the equipment back in the shed before grabbing their brooms and heading up to the castle.

"Okay so," Larry began, "Stefanie Bright is our seeker, our three chasers are Dominique Weasley, James Potter and Peter Bluaky and our beaters are Natalie Pilp and Fred Weasley and keeper is of course me…"

"Yeah…" they all chorused.

"Fred and Natalie, watch where you swing, make sure the bludgers head at the _oppositions _players, okay?"

"Yes Larry," Natalie and Fred said together.

"Okay, you're free to go then," Larry said heading off towards the common room with Dominique, Fred and Peter.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Nat asked James and Stefanie.

"Sure," Stefanie and James said together.

They walked in silence until they reached the great lake, the three of them stood starring at the water until James interrupted the silence.

"Nat, what's up with you, you've been acting agro lately…"

Natalie sniffed, "Nothing..."

"Oh come on Nat…" Stefanie sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't laugh…"

James and Stefanie both nodded.

Natalie sighed and sat down and put her head in her hands, "Well _I _wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with Matt and now he's going with that, that stupid Bones girl from Hufflepuff."

James and Stefanie both sat down next to Natalie.

"We had a feeling it was that…" Stefanie said.

"Especially by the way you stormed out of the hall when Melissa said yes…" James also said.

"Not only that but you two are going together and then I bet Vanessa and Ryan will end up going together as well…" Natalie sighed.

James and Stefanie were about to reply when they heard someone calling them. The three of them turned around and saw Vanessa, Nicholas and Ryan trudging towards them, all of them were waving their hands around frantically.

"Hey guys!" Vanessa said as they all sat down next to them.

"It's freezing, isn't it?" Nicholas said, his teeth chattering.

Stefanie rolled her eyes and handed Nicholas her Quidditch overcoat, "Here, I'm not cold anyway…"

'Where's my sister?" James asked.

"Helping Josh with homework I think…"

James snorted… "Sucked in Lily."  
"Where's Matthew?" Natalie asked.

"With Melissa Bones last I checked," Ryan said.

Natalie's expression immediately darkened.

"Err…are you okay Nat?" Vanessa asked.

"Just fine Vani," she growled at Vanessa.

Vanessa shot a questioning look at Stefanie and James and they gave her a look that clearly said 'tell you later.'

"NICK! STEF!" A voice could be heard yelling in the distance.

"Oh no," both Nicholas and Stefanie groaned.

Joshua came golloping down towards the Great Lake with an excited look on his face and plonked himself down next to Stefanie.

"Guess what!" he said.

"What?" they all asked.

"I asked Elizabeth to the Halloween Ball!" Josh said excited, "she said YES!!!"

"Wow!" James gasped.

"That's a surprise…" Ryan scowled.

"Why is everyone getting dates so soon anyway! It's only the second week back! There's still over a MONTH until it happens for goodness sakes…" Vanessa scowled.

"Well, good job Josh anyway…" Natalie said.

Joshua turned to Stefanie, "Don't be jealous Stef…"

"Why would I be jealous?" Stefanie asked.

"Cause you're going to the ball with James and not me!" Josh said.

"I think you're the one who's jealous Walshum…" Nicholas laughed.

"Shut up…" Josh said.

"Anyway, where's Lily? Wasn't she with you?" Ryan asked, attempting to change the subject.

"She's coming I think…" Josh said.

"So, how was Quidditch?" Ryan asked.

Stefanie snorted, "If you count me almost being murdered my Nat!"

"Whoa! Nat??? What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"She pelted a bludger at Stefanie!" James laughed.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Nicholas asked.

"No, it was an accident…sorry again," Natalie laughed.

Stefanie grinned, "Apology accepted again I guess.

**A/N: Hey hey hey everyone! I hoped you liked the new chapter…Make sure you review too!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

So it's been exactly a month since the little conversation they all had at the lake. James and Stefanie had finished their detentions, Slickworm was still as mean as ever, Jessica was still a prat and today was the chance for Stefanie and James to earn back the two hundred points they had lost for their house. Today was the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Quidditch match. The whole team was in the changing rooms, revved and ready.

"Okay team, are you ready to prove ourselves to Hogwarts?" Larry asked.

"YEAH!" The team chorused.

"Are we going to win?"

"YEAH"

"Are we better than Hufflepuff?"

"YEAH"

"THEN LETS KICK BUTT" Larry screamed finally.

"YEAH," the team grabbed their brooms and got up running to the entrance ready for their names to be called, mounting their brooms.

"Here's the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Samuel Jordan said into the microphone.

They all zoomed out as if on que into the roars and screams of the fans.

"There are the beaters Fred Weasley and Natalie Pilp, the chasers James Potter, Peter Bluaky and Dominique Weasley, seeker Stefanie Bright and of course captain and keeper Larry McFlinn."

The Hufflepuff team were all waiting for them at the other end of the field. Madame Hooch looked around as the crowd fell silent. She reached down, opened the crate with the balls in it and the bludgers, snitch and Quaffle came pelting out. The crowd started screaming as Stefanie looked around for the snitch. She caught sight of Nicholas next to Lily and the three other musketeers and grinned. As Stefanie wasn't paying attention the Hufflepuff beater hit a bludger at her and Natalie sped in front of her to knock it away.

"Thanks," Stefanie breathed.

"No problem," Nat grinned.

"POTTER JUST SCORED, TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Samuel screamed into the microphone.

Natalie zoomed off in search of another bludger.

Half an hour had past and still no sign of that familiar glint of gold, Stefanie circled the pitch endlessly careful to avoid bludgers. Apparently, the other seeker was getting nervous, Stefanie could tell by the way he kept bitting his fingernails off.

Gryffindor were leading, 100 – 110 it was a very close game.

Suddenly Stefanie saw it, the snitch, near the ground in the middle of the field. Apparently the other seeker had seen it too because they both pulled into the dive at the same time.

"AND THE SEEKERS HAVE CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH!" Jordan roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas watched anxiously and Stefanie pulled into a fast dive with the other seeker, he was getting more nervous by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefanie could feel the wind pelting her hair harshly, nothing else mattered, it was just her and the snitch. She watched it intently as she sped towards it and gasped in surprise when it suddenly darted upwards. Both her and the other seeker grabbed the handles of their brooms and pulled upwards harshly to avoid hitting the ground. Stefanie immediately turned and zoomed after the snitch, as did the other seeker. They were racing upwards fast, neck and neck, trying to knock each other out of the way. The other seekers broom was a better model than hers and was a little faster so there was only one way to get the snitch before Hufflepuff.

Stefanie lunged off her broom, grabbing the snitch in one hand and barely managing to grab the handle of her broom.

The crowd gasped, Stefanie Bright was dangling one-handed dangerously from her broom. Everyone watched as Natalie and James instinctively flew upwards to grab her before she fell.

They almost reached her when suddenly a bludger hit her in her back and she let and yelp of surprise, letting go of her broom handle and toppling towards the earth.

Natalie and James were so shocked and unprepared when she suddenly let go of the broom that they both failed to catch her. They both watched as Stefanie hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The crowd was completely silent; nobody said word as they watched.

"NO!" Natalie screamed breaking the silence as both her and James flew down to Stefanie's side.

"Oh no, please don't be dead Stef," James chocked out as he knelt down next to Stefanie's unconscious and oddly twisted body.

The whole crowd had broken into hysterics, some people were shouting and others were sobbing.

Madame Hooch quickly ran up to where Stefanie lay sprawled out across the grass and yelled, "DO NOT TURN HER OVER," as Natalie extended a hand towards Stefanie.

Blood was starting to spread around Stefanie's head where she had fallen which only made them all worry more.

Natalie looked up and saw Matthew, Vanessa, Ryan and Nicholas bolting as fast as they could down the Quidditch field, they all had horrified expressions on their faces as they all skidded to a halt beside them.

"OMIGOD!" Vanessa shrieked.

"I-Is she dead?" Nicholas asked.

"No, she still has a pulse when I checked her and as you can she is still managing to breathe," Madame Hooch said.

Everyone had gone a deathly white colour; nobody cared if Gryffindor had triumphed over Hufflepuff. Lily, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Joshua, Lisa and Elizabeth all came running down the pitch as fast as they could before skidding to a halt.

"Ah, Miss Potter, please escort Mr Bright over to my office so he can floo his parents about his sister and grab Madame Pomfrey on the way!" Madame Hooch barked.

Lily managed to nod her head before grabbing Nicholas' hand slowly and to lead him away.

"She'll be alright Nick," Lily said softly, looking up and Nicholas.

Nicholas managed a sniff as he followed Lily up to the castle.

"You know where Madame Hooch's office is, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah,"

"I have to go to the hospital Wing for Madame Pomfrey, get your parents and I'll see you back down at the Quidditch pitch, okay?"

"Okay…"

Nicholas began walking to her office and as soon as Lily was out of site he bolted as fast as he could. His parents needed to know right away, he was worried, and he needed them.

Skidding up the stairs to the fifth floor, he ran down the corridor, crashing into a suite of armour before picking himself up and running again. He flung the door to her office open and rushed in, looking around searching for floo powder. He found the floo powder, grabbed a handful, threw it into the fire, said "The Bright's mansion," and stuck his head in.

The first thing he saw was his father reading the paper. Nicholas remembered that it was Saturday and he wasn't working today. He then saw his mother fussing around the kitchen.

"Wonder how Stef's Quidditch match went, bet she beat them all," Michael Bright said.

"Yes, I do wonder…" Maria Bright said.

"It went horrible!" Nicholas managed to chock.

Both parents' heads swivelled around towards the fire.

"Stef's fallen of her broom, you need to come to the school" Nicholas sobbed.

"WHAT!" his mother screeched.

"Come to Madame Hooch's office," Nicholas said.

"Coming now," his father said slamming the paper down onto the table.

Nicholas pulled his head from the fire and no sooner the flames turned green and his mother came stumbling out, already looking like she was going to burst into tears, his father was soon to follow.

"Where is she" Michael asked calmly.

"Down on the Quidditch pitch," Nicholas said as he rushed out of the room with his parents hot on his tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James watched as Madame Pomfrey slowly levitated Stefanie up off the ground on a stretcher. She had managed to stop the bleeding but told everyone she would probably need to be sent to St. Mungo's. He had one arm draped over Albus' shoulders and the other on Lily's in a poor attempt to consol both himself and his younger siblings. Everyone one was in a horrible state, Melissa Bones and run down from the stands into Matthew's arms and was now sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, as if she were Stefanie's friend and actually cared. Matthew had tears streaking down his face as he hugged Melissa. Natalie didn't even seem to notice Matthew and Melissa surprisingly as she stared blankly at Stefanie's sheet white face. Natalie's brother and sister were nowhere to be seen, they were probably still in the stands. Ryan was sitting cross-legged with his head in his hands as his body shook with uncontrollable sobs and Vanessa was starring at Stefanie, just as Natalie was.

"Over here" James heard the familiar sound of Nicholas' voice and he looked up to see both of his parents following him.

This was the part that they had all dreaded most: Stefanie's parents.

Maria Bright walked over to Stefanie, "W-What happened?" she asked.

"Bright caught the snitch by lunging off her broom, she was dangling off her broom with one hand holding on but the Hufflepuff beater hit a bludger at her back and she let go and fell," Madame Hooch said as if it was yesterdays story.

"WHAT, I'll get that beater," Michael yelled.

"Calm down Mr Bright, I assure you that he will be rightfully punished!" Professor McGonagall said finally appearing and making her way towards the two parents.

"I'm bringing her up to the Hospital Wing now," Madame Pomfrey announced and everyone moved out of the way so that she could keep moving.

Everyone started following Madame Pomfrey when Natalie's brother Thomas and sister Melissa along with Ryan's brother Mitchell and even Jessica!

"Nat, how are you feeling?" Melissa asked.

"Horrible!" Natalie wailed as she allowed Thomas and Melissa to envelope her in a hug.

"It'll be alright," Thomas assured her.

Meanwhile Mitchell was walking along side Ryan, he had laid a hand on Ryan's shoulder, neither was saying a word.

Vanessa was put in a very uncomfortable position, her sister of all people was walking with her to the hospital wing, she hated Stefanie and all of her friends with a passion, so what on earth was she doing here?

"Err…Vani…"Jessica began.

Okay, this was starting to get weird, Jessica hadn't called her Vani since they were kids and still got along.

"What do you want, _Jessica_" Vanessa asked, making sure to put particular emphasise on the fact that she wasn't going to start calling Jessica by any of her old nicknames.

"I was just wondering…are you umm…okay? Jessica asked.

'What?" Vanessa barked.

"Are you alright…I mean…" Jessica trailed off.

"Why do you even _care_" Vanessa exclaimed, "You HATE me and my friends for goodness sakes!"

"I don't hate you Vanessa, I don't hate you or you're friends, I just get carried away in the acting like I do." Jessica said.

"Huh?"

"Listen Vani, you're my sister, just because we aren't exactly civil towards one another doesn't mean that I don't worry about you…or you're friends for that matter, okay?"

Vanessa didn't respond.

"Just know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what, 'kay?" Jessica said laying a hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa still didn't respond, she was in a bigger state of shock than before.

"I'm off to owl mum and dad about what happened I guess…" Jessica sighed before turning and running ahead of the group.

Ryan, Mitchell, Thomas, Melissa, Josh, Rose and Albus had all followed her example as they all ran in the direction of the owlery, desperate for their parents to know what had happened.

**A/N: Hello hello, sorry for the long awaited update…a had things to do, lol. Anyway, you know the drill. Reviews please, and ONLY constructive critism…BTW, sorry for slaughtering Stef…I needed to, to add spice to the story ya know…ohhh, and what about Vanessa and Jessica…gasp**


	11. Chapter 11

James Potter picked at the food on his plate, not planning to eat a bite at all. It had been a whole week since Stefanie had fallen from her broom. They had taken her straight to St. Mungo's and since then, they hadn't heard a thing. Their parent's downright refused to owl them any information on how Stefanie was coming along, they claimed that it would 'worry them too much and disrupt their schoolwork' if they did. What the parents didn't know was that it was killing everyone more not knowing what was happening! In the past week a lot of things had changed at Hogwarts. First of all the Musketeers did not speak to anybody and you did not speak to them (unless you enjoyed being hexed). They were always in terrible moods and the only people they spoke to were there close friends and family. They were constantly whispering among themselves and no pranks had happened in a while. Secondly, Nicholas Bright had not said one word of English since his sister fell. People tried to talk to him but all he did was stare into open space. Thirdly, Hogwarts was dead. Nobody was ever happy and the teachers were always down. It was amazing that one simple girl, away from Hogwarts could cause such an epidemic.

"James? James?" James heard someone calling.

"Huh, what?" he asked looking up.

Matthew gulped, "We were all just wondering…err…no news on Stef yet?"

"NO!" James said harshly before stabbing is steak repetitively with his fork.

"Calm down!" Ryan gasped.

"We were only asking!" Vanessa scowled.

"The answer is always going to be the same, NO! Okay, she's probably already dead and buried for all we know!" James said.

"Don't talk like that James," Natalie said darkly.

"Well what am I, no WE supposed to think, huh?" James hissed.

The musketeers each mumbled something James couldn't hear.

"I mean, look around, everyone is a MESS! Look at Nicholas, he might as well just not exist!!" James said.

"We know James, we know…" Vanessa sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas Bright sat eating some mashed potato slowly at dinner. He was sitting in-between Josh and Lily and in front of them sat Lisa, Elizabeth and Hugo. Everybody was eating in silence. Hugo was glancing nervously at his sister who was sitting at the other end of the table with Albus. Lily was starring at James who had suddenly been sent into an anger spasm and was stabbing his steak with his fork repetitively as the other musketeers tried to calm him down. Joshua hadn't been annoying all week, which was a first since his whole life revolved around being annoying. Lily was constantly trying to cheer everyone up, including herself but it wasn't really working. Lisa and Elizabeth were both always uneasy, as if they weren't sure what to say. Alexander didn't really like to talk to them now that they were all in a state and had taken to sitting with some Hufflepuff friends he had made.

"So Nick, how was your day?" Lily asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

Nicholas didn't respond to the question at all and took to starring at his plate instead.

"Oh come on Nick, you have to talk sooner or later!" Joshua sighed.

"Yeah, I mean…you need to talk to ask someone to the Ball in a weeks time, so you need to talk to ask!" Elizabeth said.

"Lily doesn't have a date, why don't you ask her?" Lisa asked.

Lily turned slightly red as Nicholas just shrugged, picked up his books and left the Great Hall.

"Man, I wish Stefanie never fell!" Hugo said as she put his head in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefanie Bright slowly opened her eyes and immediately regretted doing so. Her whole body ached and she had a very large migraine. She tried to move her right arm but hissed as a stabbing pain shot up her arm. She slowly tried to lift her left arm and found that it didn't hurt at all. She raised a hand slowly to her head and felt a bandage on her forehead. Stefanie shifted both of her legs slightly but yelped as the right leg gave the same sort of stabbing pain as her right arm. Okay, she thought. My whole right side and my head is busted up…but from what? Then is all came to her, the Quidditch match, the rushing of the wind around her body as she plunged towards the ground, a sharp pain as she hit the ground and then…darkness.

Groaning she used her left side and as little of her right side as she could to push herself up so she was partially sitting up in bed to look around the room.

It defiantly wasn't the hospital wing; she must have injured herself so badly that they had to take her to St. Mungo's.

"You okay there?" a raspy voice asked.

Stefanie's head spun around on her sore neck and she noticed an old man sitting in a wheelchair. He had a lot of hair but it was all grey and he had crystal blue eyes.

"Where am I?" Stefanie asked, surprised at how raspy and quiet her voice was.

The man chuckled, "I suspected that you would lose your voice!"

Stefanie narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Sorry, the names Mac…you're in St. Mungo's" he chuckled.

"You sure I'm not in a nursing home?" Stefanie asked.

The man chuckled, "Oh, you have a sense of humour, I think I'm going to like you!"

"Why are you in my room anyway?" Stefanie asked.

"Well, this is the ward for people who have just generally been injured…I fell down the stairs, I'll only be in St. Mungo's for a week more and then it's away with this wheelchair!" the man announced.

"So I haven't been in a comma for 60 years and waken up in a nursing home?"

"No!" he laughed.

Suddenly a healer came bustling in looking extremely hassled, she took one look at Stefanie and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Miss Bright, we were afraid that you wouldn't wake up, you've been out for a week!" she gasped.

"Really?" Stefanie asked.

"Oh, and you've lost you're voice too!" The healer began bustling around Stefanie's bed, checking her bandaged arm and leg.

"Where are my mum and dad?" Stefanie asked.

"At work dear, they'll be here later today I assure you!" the healer said, turning to face the old man.

"And Mr. Macintosh, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Same as yesterday, fine! I can go home!" he scowled.

"You will do no such thing, don't you even think about trying to walk!"

Mac scowled and turned away.  
"Now, I'll go and get you a pain killer potion, you shattered the bones in your right arm and leg, cracked your skull and broke a couple of ribs so I think you might be in a bit of pain!' The healer announced as she bustled out of the room to find Stefanie's pain killer potion.

"Jeezums, you butchered yourself up!" Mac laughed.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I have introduced a new character in the story, he will play a major roll so give me some ideas, do you want Mac to be a lonely old guy with no family but Stef still thinks he's really cool or do you want him to have heaps family…either way, tell me or message me if you have other ideas, okay? Please don't forget to review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Stefanie Bright used her left arm to carefully spoon some hot soup into her mouth. The day had been spent with tests from the healers, eating and talking to Mac. Mac was turning out to be great. He had an awesome sense of humour; Stefanie figured that she would probably be really bored without him to talk to.

Stefanie quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, it read as 6:30pm, which meant that her parents would be here at any minute.

"When did you say you're folks were coming around?" Mac asked.

"Now actually…" Stefanie sighed, "Mum will be here first because she actually _works _as a healer here…"

"Really, I would have thought she would have found out you had woken up by now then!" Mac said matter-o-factly.

Stefanie just shrugged, "she works two floors up and I think and they wouldn't have wanted to tell her in case it disrupted her work or junk like that."

"Guess you're right…anyway, I've been meaning to ask you some stuff…"

"Shoot," Stefanie said, having another spoonful of soup.

"Well, I don't really know much about you and we are going to be room-mates for a week so I think we should get to know one-another!"

"Sounds okay to me, although my mum and dad are coming soon so we should probably ask questions tomorrow," Stefanie sighed.

"Miss Bright, you're mother is here!" a healer said poking her head through he door.

"Speaking of the devil…" Stefanie mumbled.

Mac chuckled.

Maria Bright walked into the room, still in her healer's uniform; she took one look at Stefanie and almost fainted.

"You're awake!" she gasped.

"Well yeah! I've been awake for ages…. I can tell they don't tell you much," Stefanie laughed.

Maria was quick to be at Stefanie's side, hugging her as hard as she could.

Stefanie yelped in pain and Maria jumped back abruptly.

"What's the matter?" she asked worried.

"Hello? Broken arm and leg!!! You almost broke them again the way you just attacked me!"

Maria laughed, "It's good to see you've still got you're personality there…" her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Oh muuuuuummmm, you better not start crying!" Stefanie said.

Maria burst into tears.

"I'm sorry **sob** it's just that **sob **I thought I lost my **sob** daughter," she began to wail and sat on Stefanie's bed with her head in her hands.

"Errr…it's okay mum," Stefanie said patting her mum's leg awkwardly with her left hand.

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes when suddenly her father burst in.

"So it's true! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"No duh!" Stefanie smirked.

"That's the Bright nerves of steal working right there! I knew you would make it through!" Her father announced as he walked over and ruffled Stefanie's hair.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, how are the Musketeers and everyone?" Stefanie asked.

"Worried…" Maria sniffed.

"Why?" Stefanie asked sitting up in bed slightly.

"We haven't been telling them much…we don't want to disrupt their school work…" Maria said.

"So I could be dead for all they know!" Stefanie laughed.

"Stefanie Angela Bright, I will have you know that we were all worried about just that happening!" Maria gasped.

"Oh lighten up Maria, she's not dead is she?" Michael laughed.

"Well then," Maria said as she stood up abruptly, "I'll just go and talk to the healers" and on that final not she turned on her heal and walked out the door.

Michael grimaced, "We probably shouldn't talk like that around your mother…she's been very worried all week."

"I don't see why…" Stefanie sighed.

"Stefanie, you could have DIED…even I was getting worried…anyway, I'm off after you're mother then…" Michael turned and walked after Maria.

"You've got nice parents!" Mac said after a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

History of Magic was one of the most boring subjects in the whole school but to the musketeers it was one of the best subjects of all. The musketeers would charm their quills to take notes by themselves and then do whatever they liked at the back of the classroom. They called it the 'bludge and rest' subject. The would talk, laugh, make plans, sleep or do whatever the whole lesson and since the Avada Kedavra curse could be cast in his class without Professor Binns knowing it they always got away with everything they did in his class.

Today Matthew was sending notes over to Melissa Bones on the other side on the room, he would right the note, fold it into a paper aeroplane and then cast a spell to make it fly towards Melissa who would do the same to reply.

Natalie was just watching the exchange scowling every time Matthew smiled or laughed.

Vanessa was dead asleep on her books.

Ryan was starring at Vanessa and squirming uncomfortably in his chair.

James was just starring at his quill, occasionally glancing at Stefanie's empty seat.

James sighed and decided to ask what was wrong with Ryan.

"Ryan?" he tried.

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"What exactly is the matter?" James asked.

"Well…I want to ask Vanessa to the ball…"Ryan began.

James snorted, "Then ASK her you dolt…"

"What if she says no…"

"Wanna bet that she says yes?" James asked smirking.

"But when will I ask?" Ryan asked.

"Now…"

"Now?"

'Yes, now…" and with that James began prodding Vanessa with his finger.

Vanessa sat up, yawned and turned towards James, "Waz dah matta?" she asked sleepily.

James smirked, "Ryan wants to ask you something…"

Vanessa turned to Ryan, "Yeah?"

Ryan gulped, "Well..ah…you see…I just wanted…err….wannagototheballwithme?"

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow amused, "Come again?"

Ryan took a deep breath, "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah sure…" Vanessa said as if it were nothing, "can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah!" Ryan said beaming.

Vanessa layed back down but James didn't miss the tiny smile that was playing at the corners of her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie Pilp was furious. Matthew drooling all over that stupid Bones girl ALL over again. She watched as they sent note after note to one another, giggling and laughing.

Matthew sent his latest note before turning to Natalie.

"So, I just sent my last note…what's been happening in the world of Nat?" he asked.

"Sadness and misery…" Natalie said rather bluntly.

"Don't worry…I'm worried about Stef too…" he sighed, "Anyway, you got a date to the ball?"

Natalie sighed, "nope"

"I would take you myself but I'm already taking Melissa…"

Natalie gritted her teeth together at the mention of Melissa.

"You okay Nat? Are you sure it's not just Stef that's bothering you…" Matthew asked.

"No…but it's not like you would care anyway…" Nat sighed.

"Oh come on, I'm one of your best friends…if you can't tell me then who can you tell?" Matthew whined.

Suddenly a note whizzed from the front of the classroom and landed in front of Natalie who opened to curiously with Matthew reading over her shoulder.

_Hello Natalie,_

_I couldn't help noticing that you don't have a date to the ball and since I don't have one either I think it's appropriate that we go together, after all it would be a shame if such a beautiful girl like you went alone, so what do you say? Go to the ball with me?_

_Ben Jokanan _

Natalie looked up at the blonde Hufflepuff sitting on the other end of the room, he wasn't looking at her but he was smiling. So Natalie got out a spare bit of parchment.

"You're gonna say no to that chump right Nat?" Matthew asked.

Natalie smirked at his desperate tone and began writing her reply.

_Ben,_

_I would love to go to the ball with you; I'll meet you out the front of the Great Hall at 6:30pm._

_Natalie_

Natalie sent her reply and glanced at Matthew whose mouth was hanging open enough to catch flies.

"You said yes!" he gasped finally.

"Yes I did," Natalie said as the bell rang.

"B-but why? He's such a-a pretty boy loser!" he growled.

"Because," Natalie said, already standing up with her book bag slung over her shoulder, "the person I wanted to go with already has a date."

Matthew and Natalie stared at each other for a while, the other people on the class had already basically filtered out but James, Vanessa and Ryan stayed behind acting like they weren't eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Is that what's been bothering you besides Stef? The person you wanted to go with already had date?" Mathew asked.

"You still haven't figured it out have you?" Natalie laughed coldly.

"Figured what out?" Matthew asked slowly.

"I wanted to go with YOU fat arse!" Natalie screeched before barging past the other musketeers and out of the classroom.

Matthew stared stunned at the place where Natalie used to be.

"Err…Matt?" Vanessa asked.

"What do you want?" Matthew growled beginning to stand up.

"You okay?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yes, just dandy," Matthew said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Lay off her! She was just making sure you were alright" Ryan cried.

"You know what!" James suddenly cried, "you're all being stupid, fighting while Stef might die! Will you all just shut up?"

"Why don't you? All you have done is mope around this whole week because you're girlfriend had a little fall!" Matthew argued.

"Oh a little fall eh? That explains the blood pooled around her head and the fact that she was UNCONSCIOUS!" James roared.

"Stefanie was a fat ego anyway…" Matthew said.

James pulled out his wand, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!"

"I don't even know why I hang around with you idiots," Matthew said bitterly, also ripping his wand out.

"Okay, that's it then, Vanessa and Ryan… who are you going to pick?" James asked.

"Huh?" Vanessa said stunned.

"Pick?" Ryan asked.

"You can't be friends with both of us!" Matthew announced.

"IDIOTS! I don't pick either of you," Vanessa growled.

"I second that…" Ryan said.

"So that's it then, the musketeers are finished," Matthew said.

"Over" James confirmed.

The four of them grabbed their stuff and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas sat in the common room reading a book. He was dead bored and Lily was probably off to dinner.

Nicholas shut the book, unable to concentrate what the portrait hole burst open to reveal Josh.

"NICK!" Josh said.

Nicholas continued starring at the floor.

"The musketeers split up!" Joshua squealed.

Nicholas still didn't look up, convinced that this was just a scheme to make him talk…that's what he though until Lily came bursting in flinging herself into his arms.

"They had a HUGE fight!" she sobbed.

"It's true?" Nicholas said stunned.

Lily nodded into was too sad to acknowledge that Nicholas had finally spoken.

"Jeezums!" Nicholas gasped.

"I'm going to owl my parents…" Lily said jumping up.

"Right behind you!" Nicholas said as he and Lily ran out of the common room.

"I'll just wait here then…" Joshua said after they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way up to the owlery they ran into Matthew…unfortunately.

"Matt?" Is it really true that you guys split up?" Nicholas gasped.

"Finally got you're act together and said something eh Bright?" Matthew snarled.

"Matt?" Lily gasped.

"Oh, and if it isn't the youngest pot-head sibling, how's your hero scar-face father? Must be good to be famous," Matthew said coldly.

"What's your problem?" Nicholas asked.

"My problem is that I don't talk to any of the musketeers or to anybody who has anything to do with them or is related to them!"

Nicholas and Lily just stared at him wide eyed.

"Move out of my way chumps,"

On that final note he gave both Lily and Nicholas a shove sending them both crashing to the floor heavily.

Lily and Nicholas looked up at his retreating figure with tears in their eyes.

"Stupid idiot!" Nicholas snarled as he regained his composure and got up with Lily following.

"I just can't believe that he would say something like that…" Lily whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie emerged from the bathroom rubbing her eyes. She had been sulking all afternoon and finally thought she could face Matthew.

She walked along the corridor when suddenly a blonde third year whom she recognised to be her sister's best friend leapt out at her.

"Is it true?" she gasped.

"Is what true?" Natalie asked.

"Did the musketeers really split up?"

"What! NO!" Natalie said outraged.

"Oh, you wouldn't know, you were in the bathroom ALL afternoon…" she giggled before running off.

Natalie stood gaping for a moment before running full pelt toward the Great Hall where dinner was currently being served. She burst through the doors and ran straight towards the first persons he saw: James.

"James!" she gasped.

"What do you want?" James asked sighing heavily.

"What's this about us splitting up?"

"You still don't know eh?" James sighed.

"It's really true?" Natalie asked.

"Yep, looks like, Matthew went one way, Ryan and Vani went another way and I went the other."

"But why?"

"After you left Matthew was in a right mood, snapping at everyone…then I told them to stop fighting when he insulted Stef and us…" James sniffed.

"What did he say?"

"Stef was a fat ego…don't know why I hang around with you idiots…etc etc…the fight escalated and well…we all split," James said sadly.

"I suppose I have to pick who I'm going with now eh…" Natalie said.

"Yeah, it's me, Matthew, Vanessa and Ryan or nobody," James announced.

"I'll pick you James…" Natalie said.

"What! Why? I thought for sure you were going to pick Matthew…"

"Nope, Ryan and Vanessa have each other, Matthew has his _Hufflepuff_ friends and I'll hang with you…" Natalie smiled.

"Thanks Nat!" James grinned.

At that moment Lily and Nicholas walked in, both looking extremely annoyed and sat down in front of James.

"I hate Matthew and I see now why you guys split up," Lily announced after a while.

"Why? What did he do?" James asked.

"Called your dad a 'scar face here' and shoved me and Lily to the ground," Nicholas said quietly.

"WHAT!" James said, jumping up outraged.

"He really did that" Natalie asked shocked.

"Yeah," Lily sighed.

"What's this about dad being a scar face?" Albus asked appearing behind Lily.

"Matthew called him a scar face hero…" Nicholas repeated.

James was seething, stupid Matthew!

"Calm down James, Matthew wants you to react like this, just ignore it," Natalie said calmly.

"Yeah…guess you're right…" James sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa sat in the kitchen's, not really eating anything but more thinking about the events of the day, she was still having trouble coming to terms with all of what happened. Ryan was in the common room doing homework (which was a big first…)

The portrait swung open, she thought it might be Ryan coming in so she didn't look up, that is until the person spoke.

"I though I might find you here," Jessica said.

Vanessa's head snapped up, "What do you want? Come to rub it in have you?"

"No, I came to see if you were…okay…"

"This is all SO confusing!" Vanessa cried suddenly.

"What's confusing?" Jessica asked calmly, taking a seat next to Vanessa.

"Well first there's Stef, then there's the musketeers splitting up and now I have to think about why you're suddenly being so NICE to me!" Vanessa said.

"I'm just worried, you're my sister…" Jessica began

"Yeah, and you'll always care…yada yada, you gave me that speech a week ago" Vanessa said.

Vanessa was shocked when Jessica swivelled in her chair and gave her a _hug. _

"I'll still be you're friend Vani" she said softly, "and I'll stick by you always!"

Vanessa sat in shock for a moment before returning the hug and when they finally broke apart they she gave her twin a smile.

"Thanks Jess! That means heaps!"

Jessica gave her an identical grin, "You called be by my nickname!"

The both laughed, finally the long war that had been raging between the Frishium twins was over.

**A/N: WOW!!! Long chapter eh!!!! I dunno why, but I really enjoyed writing that one. Anyway, make sure you review :P**


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny Potter fussed around the kitchen preparing breakfast for herself and her husband Harry when he eventually woke up. Today was Saturday and they had planned to see Stefanie in St. Mungo's. Ginny had spoken to Maria last night and she had informed her that Stefanie was awake.

Ginny turned around when she heard the distinct sound of feet padding softly down he stairs.

"Morning love," Harry said groggily as he came down the stairs, "something smells good," he said giving Ginny a lopsided grin.

"Bacon and eggs," Ginny said proudly as Harry sat at the table.

Ginny swished her wand at the frying pan making the bacon and eggs sale over to the two plates set at the table.

"Thanks Gin," Harry yawned.

"No problem," Ginny grinned as she ruffled Harry's hair and gave a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to him.

They ate in silence for a while before Harry spoke.

"It's quiet without the kids isn't it?"

"I know, but now we can spend some quality time together without worrying about them blowing something up," Ginny giggled.

"True, true…"

Their conversation was interrupted when a brown barn owl flew in from the open window landing right in the middle of the table.

"Hogwarts owl, must be from one of the kids," Harry said untying the letter.

"I'll read it out," Harry announced opening the letter.

_Hey mum and dad,_

_It's Lily here, just owling you about stuff…lots has been happening over the past week. You know…with Stef falling and stuff like that, but that's not what I wanted to write about. You see, the musketeers had a very big fight, and when I say big I mean BIG. They sort of split into three groups, James with Natalie, Vanessa with Ryan and Matthew…with himself. We ran into Matthew on the way to the owlery. We asked him a question and he was all 'how's you're scar face father pot-head?'_

_Nicholas and I were REALLY shocked that he had said that about you daddy and then you know what he did, he shoved us both onto the ground like rag dolls and walked off without saying sorry. I don't know what to do…_

_Lily_

There was an awkward silence between the two Potter's after Harry finished reading the letter.

"Well that certainly was…unexpected" Ginny said softly.

"Call my kid Pot-head will you!" Harry growled.

"Calm down Harry," Ginny sighed.

"As long as he didn't insult you too Ginny," Harry said.

"Harry, calm down," Ginny said softly.

Suddenly the flames roared green and the familiar face of Michael Bright could be seen in the fire looking extremely disgruntled.

"Did you hear about what's happened?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said coldly.

"Shoved them both to the ground!" Michael cried angrily.

"Calm down both of you," Ginny cried, "give Harry and I half an hour and we'll floo over to your place…okay Michael?"

"Yeah, that's alright…"

Michael's head disappeared from the fire and Ginny and Harry dashed upstairs to get changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas Bright woke up to the sight of Joshua Walshum's face hovering only centimetres from his.

"BLOODY HELL JOSH!" he said jumping out of bed.

"Hi Nick!" Josh said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Nicholas screamed.

"No…" Joshua began

"Sod off smart arse…" Nicholas scowled.

"Guess what?" Josh said bouncing onto his bed.

"What?"

"Hugo asked Lisa to the Ball and she said yes!"

"Greeeeeeaaaaat, now everyone has a date except me, my sister might be dead and the musketeers have split up. This just adds nicely to the list…" Nicholas said sarcastically.

"Why don't you ask Lily? She's been waiting for you to ask her! She's been asked to the ball like a bazillion times and she said no to every one of them because she wants to go with you! Even a SEVENTH year asked her…but I just think that's cause she's famous…"

"Josh?" Nicholas said interrupting the endless his rant.

"Yeah?"

"Please shut up"

"Okay…but still, you should ask her…" Josh said.

"When?" Nicholas asked.

"How about now…I mean, now is as good a time a ever…" Josh said.

"This is the best idea that has ever come out of you're mouth…I didn't know you had it in you Josh! Oh, and it's good to see you're back to your annoying self"

"Thanks…Hey wait a minute!" Josh said angrily but Nicholas had already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas skidded down the stairs and came face to face with Lisa, Elizabeth and Hugo who were all still dressed in their pyjamas.

"Where's Lily?" Nicholas asked out of breath.

"Umm…here?" Lily said from behind him.

"Oh…right…" Nicholas blushed as he turned around.

"What's wrong with you this morning, did you catch Joshua syndrome or something?" Hugo smirked.

"I might have, I woke up with his face right in mine this morning!" Nicholas scowled as they all laughed simultaneously.

"Anyway Nick, what's the matter?" Lily asked.

"Lily Potter, would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Finally…errr…i mean, yeah sure…" she said turning red from head to foot.

Suddenly Josh came down the stairs and plopped on a couch.

"Did she say yes? If she said no can I go to the ball with her, I could double date, Elizabeth doesn't have to know…" Josh said.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth seethed from behind Josh.

"Oh Lizzie, hi, I was just joking…" Josh said swivelling around.

"Joshua, I'm NOT going to the ball with you!" she screamed.

"WHAT! But I haven't snogged you yet…" Josh whimpered.

"YOU SICK BOY! WE ARE ELEVEN YEARS OLD!" and with that she kneaded him painfully in the groin and ran up the girls' dormitory stairs.

There was an awkward silence before Joshua burst into tears.

"I don't **sob** have a **sob** date to the **sob** BALLLLLL anymore" Joshua cried as he rolled around holding his groin.

"Patheeeetic," Hugo sniggered.

"So," Lisa yawned ignoring Josh, "it's Sunday, who votes we just stay here and then have a late breakfast in the kitchen's, Nick's been there before so he could show us where to go…"

"Matthew told me how to get to the kitchen's," Nicholas said sadly.

"We don't have to do that if you don't want to…I mean…" Lisa said.

"Nah, it's okay! I have to accept that they all split I guess…" Nicholas sighed.

James and Natalie thundered down the stairs also in their pyjamas and sat down with them.

"What's wrong with him?" Natalie asked eyeing Joshua rolling around and crying suspiciously.

"Doesn't have a date to the ball anymore…" Hugo sniggered.

"HA! It was bound to happen anyway…" James sniggered.

This only made Josh wail louder.

Albus came down the stairs and also sat down with them.

"Hey everyone…" Albus said yawning.

"Hey Albus," they all said at the same time.

"James…Nat…are you guys…err…okay?" Albus asked.

"As dandy as we'll ever be after the events of yesterday," Natalie grimaced.

"Did you guys all sleep in the boys dormitories?" Lisa asked.

"No, I think the Hufflepuff's let Matthew sleep in their common room last night, Vanessa is in the girls dormitories again and I have no idea where Ryan slept." James said.

"This is all so whacked up!" Hugo said shacking his head.

Melissa Pilp came thundering down the stairs of the girl's dormitories closely followed by her clan of friends.

"Nat!" she called rushing over to her sister, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool I guess…"

"I spoke to Thomas last night, he wants to talk to you…" Melissa began but was interrupted by a voice.

"Well if it isn't my younger sisters…" Thomas began.

"There you are tom-tom" Melissa squealed hugging her brother.

Natalie and the others started laughing.

"Tom-tom?" Albus questioned.

"My old HOME nickname, not for PUBLIC Melissa, even Natalie knows that!" Thomas scowled.

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, anyway, Nat, I just wanted to know if you were okay…" Thomas said.

"Thomas, I'm fine, I'll get over it I swear…"

"Well, if you need anything you know where to go!" he said prying Melissa off him and walking away.

"Anyway. I'm going to get changed and head to breakfast then!" Albus said getting up and running up the stairs again.

Joshua let out another long wail.

"Oh get over yourself Joshua!" Lily said exasperatedly.

Joshua got up and ran up the stairs.

"Good riddance!" Hugo said clapping his hands together.

They all laughed but James and Natalie just gave fake smiles.

At that point Vanessa walked down the stairs of the girl's dormitories muttering things like, "stupid girls wouldn't shut up last night" under her breath.

She was walking with her head down until Hugo decided to be smart.

"Have fun last night Vanessa?" Hugo sniggered.

Vanessa's head snapped up and looked around at the group disapprovingly.

"Oh it's you," she grunted.

"Why the tone Vani?" Natalie asked sweetly.

"Piss of Pilp, I didn't come down here for another fight,"

"She wasn't starting a fight Frishium, she was merely asking why you had that tone in your voice," James said.

"Get lost Potter," and with that she turned on her heel, banged the portrait hole open and disappeared.

"I really don't think you should aggravate them…" Nicholas said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist…" James and Natalie said simultaneously.

"I've been thinking guys…" Lily began, "what do ya think Stefanie is going to say about all this when she comes back?"

"Something not good I'm sure!" James sighed.

"We just have to stay out of the others way for a while…" Natalie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Bright paced the living room angrily while Maria sat on the couch watching him. They were both in shock, Stefanie's best friends having a fight was the last thing they though would happen.

"Michael calm down, we'll figure this out when Ginny and Harry get here!"

As if on que the flames turned green and Ginny stepped out coughing and brushing suit off her robes.

"Ginny!" Maria greeted as the two women hugged each other.

Harry was soon to follow his wife.

Michael and Harry shook hands.

"Okay, how is everybody?" Ginny asked.

"In complete and utter shock!" Michael said loudly as they all took a seat on the couch.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked.

"Are we going to tell Stefanie?" Harry asked.

"We might as well, it would prove to be a mighty shock for her to come back to school and find that her friends all hate each other!" Michael said crossly.

"Maybe she could find a way to tell us how to deal with the situation…" Maria wondered.

"I doubt that, she's in hospital and has no control what so ever about what goes on at Hogwarts…" Ginny said.

Maria tutted, "just like we have no control either…"

"But what about that Matthew Calsun!" Michael growled.

"I'm sure he only pushed them because he was angry, when you think about it we still don't know what caused that fight in the first place…" Maria said.

"I think we need to do some digging and find out the full story from everyone's perspectives…" Harry agreed.

"Okay, that sounds good!" Ginny sighed.

"So are we going to St. Mungo's now or what?" Michael asked exasperated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefanie was sitting up in bed extremely bored. When she had woken up this morning Mac was gone and the healer told Stefanie he had gone for some tests. So it was just her sitting bored with nothing to do. She wondered how the musketeers were going, were they okay?

The healer walked into her room and Stefanie groaned.

"Don't worry Miss Bright, no more tests, I just came in to tell you that you're parents are here with some other visitors as well!"

Other visitors, maybe that meant the Potters were here.

The healer walked out and was replaced by her parents and the Potters.

"Mum, dad, Harry, Ginny! Hi!!!" she said excited.

"Hello Stefanie!" Ginny greeted.

"I can see you are back your old self," Harry chuckled, "last we visited you were unconscious!" Harry chuckled.

"Not anymore!" Stefanie announced.

"How are you feeling honey?" Maria asked Stefanie.

"I hurt all over but I'm getting used to that now I suppose…" Stefanie joked.

"Well it's good to see you still have a sense of humour!" Michael grinned.

"I'm SO bored, I've been by myself ALL morning, I can't wait to see the musketeers again, in fact I actually wish they were all here!" Stefanie laughed.

Immediately all of their expressions darkened.

"We need to tell you something…" her mother said with a dark expression on her face.

"What, what's happened?" Stefanie asked suspiciously.

"Err…well…you see…" Harry began.

"How about we let Ginny and Maria tell you!" and with that Harry and Michael both dashed out of the doorway.

"He is SO sleeping on the couch tonight!" Ginny snarled.

"I still don't know what's happening!!!" Stefanie cried.

"Listen honey, the musketeers…they got into a bit of a tiff…" Maria said.

"So, we always do…" Stefanie said shaking her head as if it were nothing.

"No, they split up," Ginny sighed.

Stefanie was silent for a moment before laughing, "You're pulling my leg!"

"You know I disapprove of lying young lady!" Maria said curtly wagging a finger at her daughter.

The room was deathly quiet and just as Michael and Harry chanced a look inside the room Stefanie screamed, "WWWWHHHHHAAAAT!!!!!"

**A/N: Review please!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Vanessa Frishium sat alone at the Gryffindor table for the first time. It was a very strange feeling, she usually had a whole pack of people around her, joking and laughing.  
"Heya sis!" Jessica said sitting next to Vanessa.

"Err…Jess, what exactly are you doing?"

"Sitting stupid…" Jessica said hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends or something…at the _Ravenclaw_ table?"

"You looked lonely Vani…" Jessica said cheerfully.

Ryan strolled through the doors of the Great Hall looking extremely annoyed.

He spotted Vanessa and came over and sat down without looking up.

"Stupid Mitchell kept me up ALL night…" he mumbled.

"Why did you stay in your brothers dorm?" Jessica asked.

Ryan didn't realise it was actually Jessica that had spoken not Vanessa because their voices sounded the same.

"I had no where else to go…" Ryan scowled looking up.

Ryan's eyes widened when he saw two twins sitting in front of him. He couldn't really tell the difference between the two of them but he new which twin was which by the different colours on their ties and robes.

"What are YOU doing here? Come to make out life even worse?" he snarled.

"Nup…"

"Go sit with your Ravenclaw friends and stay away from me and Vanessa," he scowled.

"Vanessa and _I_" Jessica corrected.

Ryan narrowed his eyes and was about to reply before Vanessa interrupted.

"Listen, we're on good terms now Ryan, try to be nice!"

"Really?" Ryan asked in awe.

"Yeah, pass the milk please Ry…" Vanessa said.

Ryan passed Vanessa the milk the whole while watching Jessica like a hawk.

"So, you going to the dance Jess?" Vanessa asked attempting to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, I'm going with this cute fifth year called Max Hefflon," Jessica sighed dreamily.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, right, you guys don't talk about that kind of stuff…" Jessica said.

"Err…yeah, anyway…" Ryan started.

"What is everyone doing today?" Vanessa asked.

"Hanging around…. already did my homework…" Ryan said.

"Hanging with you two!" Jessica smiled.

"Really?" They both gasped.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do…and I was wondering if you guys wanted to play some Quidditch or something!" Jessica said cheerfully.

"Whoa! Since when were you of all people into Quidditch?" Ryan asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter was currently lying on his back on top of his bed, feet dangling. Natalie had gone off with the younger kids for a late breakfast in the kitchens. James had refused to go because he honestly wasn't hungry. James wasn't bored though; he was quite content with reliving some memories of past years with the musketeers.

_---Flashback---_

_(First year, first day of school)_

_Eleven-year-old James Sirius Potter sat eating with his older cousin Victorie (who was in sixth year) and Teddy (who was in seventh year) at the Gryffindor table. He had been sorted into Gryffindor much to his pleasure and was currently having a feast in the Great Hall. He was getting rather annoyed at all the stares he was getting because his father was 'the boy who lived' James scowled as he heard someone walk past hissing, "that's Harry Potter's oldest son!"_

"_Just ignore it James," Teddy sighed._

"_Well it's rather hard when the whole Hall is staring at you!"_

"_Don't worry, once everyone gets used to the fact that Harry Potter's son is at Hogwarts it will stop…" Victorie smiled._

"_Anyway, instead of sitting with us why don't you try to make some new friends or something?" Teddy shrugged chomping into a bit of chicken._

"_Who do I talk to then?" Everyone will just stare at me like I'm an alien or something…" James scowled._

"_Try a person who isn't staring…" Victorie suggested._

"_Like that girl over there!" Teddy said pointing._

_The girl sure wasn't staring at him all right. She had thick, long brown hair worn in a ponytail, brown eyes and was quite gangly, skinny and short. She seemed more interested in her food then anything else in the hall and was eating by herself._

_James wrinkled his nose, "No way!"_

"_Why not? She doesn't seem to have any friends and she certainly isn't staring at you!" Victorie encouraged._

"_But she's weird and she's a GIRL!"_

"_I'm a girl…" Victorie said narrowing her eyes._

"_Ermm…."_

_Teddy sighed, "Just talk to her James, please?"_

"_Fine…" James grumbled as he grabbed his plate and stood up marching purposefully towards this strange girl._

_When James got there he stood waiting to be invited to sit down but the girl just kept eating._

"_Mind if I sit?" James asked after she didn't take any notice of him._

_Her head lifted, "Oh yeah, right, sure I guess…"_

_James sat next to her and she continued eating._

"_So…what's your name?" James asked._

"_Stefanie…Stefanie Bright, and that's Stefanie with an F not a PH!" she said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I don't spell my name S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E, my name's spelt S-T-E-F-A-N-I-E"_

"_Oh, right…"James said._

"_So, who are you?" she asked._

"_You honestly don't know who I am!" James said happily._

"_Well I do, but I think you would probably prefer to be asked, just because you're Harry Potter's son doesn't mean everyone should ogle at you like you're something out of a zoo!" Stefanie laughed._

"_A what? What's a-a zoo?" James asked._

"_Oh, it's a muggle thing…" Stefanie said shovelling more food into her mouth._

"_Are you muggle born then?"_

"_Nup, I'm a half blood. My mum is a pureblood but my dad is muggle born. I see my muggle grandparents sometimes and they take me to muggle places," Stefanie shrugged._

"_Cool! I'm a half blood too! But I wouldn't know much about muggles because I've grown up entirely around magic. My mum's side is entirely pure blood, but my dad had a muggle-born mum…but you know...Voldemort killed her see…." James said sadly._

"_Oh…erm…I'm real sorry…" Stefanie stuttered._

"_Nah, I never met her anywayz so I guess it's alright…lets talk about something else…like," James thought for a moment, "do you have any siblings?"_

"_Oh yeah, a little brother called Nicholas, he's 8 years old, how about you?"_

"_Yeah, I have a brother called Albus who's 10 and a sister called Lily who's 8 as well…"_

"_That means Nick and Lily will be in the same year!" Stefanie laughed._

"_Yeah, I guess it does eh!" James smiled._

_James and Stefanie sat in silence for a while before Stefanie spoke._

"_So why are you talking to me then?" Stefanie asked._

"_Huh?"_

"_You could talk to anyone but you chose me…why?"_

"_You were the only one that wasn't staring and whispering I guess… I thought you looked weird but my cousin's made me talk to you…and you know what…even though you're a girl you're not so bad!" James smiled._

_Stefanie snorted and said sarcastically, "Gee thanks… and just for the record, I'm not like other girls. I don't like make-up and shopping and boys."_

"_Then…what do you like?"_

_Stefanie grinned, "Quidditch, pranks, goofing off…"_

"_Awesome!" _

"_Yep, I know…" Stefanie said._

"_You know, you aren't half bad Stefanie Bright, let's say we be friends?" James asked._

"_Sounds cool!"_

"_Let's shake on it then…" James announced sticking out his hand._

_They shook hands; little did they both know that they would soon be almost inseparable best friends. _

_---End Flashback---_

James grinned at the memory. The first time he had ever met Stefanie, he really didn't know how he had survived before he had met her. She was his best friend ever! He also couldn't believe how much she had grown since first year! She used to be so skinny and short and now she was just as tall as he was and had grown even taller than Vanessa! Another memory floated into his mind just then, how Stefanie and James had met the rest of the musketeers.

_---Flashback---_

_(1__st__ year, 2__nd__ day)_

_James and Stefanie sat outside after a whole day of classes, both were chatting with each other like they had always been friends. James had owled his mum and told her all about Stefanie and she had replied in the morning saying that she was happy he had found a good friend. _

"_I didn't like that new Professor Slickworm!" Stefanie scowled as she leant against a tree next to James._

"_Yeah! He kept giving us dirty looks the whole lesson after we both finished the task he gave us before anyone else!" James cried._

"_He probably thought we cheated or something…not our fault talent comes naturally to us!" Stefanie said jabbing a thumb at her chest proudly,_

_At that exact moment a girl came running down the hill towards them in tears. She ran straight past them and dove into a bush right by the lake._

"_Umm…ookay then…" Stefanie said uneasily as they both got up from their spot by the tree._

_James and Stefanie both crept forward and peered into the bush carefully._

_The girl had short brown hair, brown eyes and was taller than Stefanie by about half a head._

"_Are you okay?" Stefanie asked as she pushed more of the bush away._

"_Get lost…" the girl sniffled._

"_We're only trying to help…" James hissed._

"_Do I look like I care?" the girl asked drawing her knees closer to her body and turning away from the pair._

_Stefanie smirked, "I'll go get Professor McGonagall if you don't come out and tell us what you're problem is!"_

_The girl stood up abruptly and turned to face them._

"_You wouldn't," she hissed._

"_Try us…" James grinned._

"_Oh for Merlin's sake!" the girl growled and trudged through the bush back up to the tree and sat down crossing her arms, Stefanie and James came to sit on either side._

"_So, let's start with your name then," Stefanie said cheerfully._

"_Vanessa Frishium…" the girl grumbled._

"_Well I'm Stefanie Bright!"_

"_And I'm James Potter…"_

_Vanessa snorted._

"_What?" James asked offended._

"_As if I don't know who you are…" Vanessa laughed._

"_Is it really that obvious?" _

"_Well DUH! You're picture was in the Prophet this morning, Headline: 'Oldest Potter goes to Hogwarts' picture and all!"_

"_What? But how…" _

"_It was Rita Skeeter…that old bag can find anything out ya know?" Vanessa giggled._

_James scowled and turned away so that his back was facing both girls._

"_I'm only telling it like it is!" Vanessa exclaimed._

"_Don't worry, "Stef chuckled, "He'll get over it, anyway… care to tell me why you were so upset before?"_

"_I'm still upset…"_

"_Well?" Stefanie asked._

"_Well, I have this twin sister called Jessica. We're both really different see but we were always great friends. I got sorted into Gryffindor like you but she got into Ravenclaw. Her and her new friends were bagging on me the whole day saying that I got into Gryffindor because I was dumb and stuff…now I don't have any friends!"_

_Vanessa blurted out suddenly before started sobbing again._

_Stefanie sat stunned for a moment before laughing and saying, "Well that problem is easy to fix!" _

"_It…is?" Vanessa asked looking up._

"_Oh yeah! We'll be your friends, you can hang with us instead of her, she's a stupid head anyway," Stefanie grinned._

"_Y-yeah"_

"_What does Jessica look like anyway?" James asked finally turning back towards them._

"_He Speaks!" Stefanie laughed._

"_She looks exactly like me in every way, shape and form except her personality is really different," Vanessa said as she stretched her legs in front of her and leaned back on the tree like Stefanie and James._

"_Wow…scary…two Vanessa's…" James chuckled._

"_HEY! We are still two different people ya know!"_

"_Yeah yeah…"_

_**Later that evening in the Great Hall…**_

_Vanessa, Stefanie and James entered the Great Hall chatting and laughing. They had spent the whole afternoon outside just talking and playing games. The had worked up quite an appetite…_

"_Man! I'm starved!" Stefanie announced piling various amounts of steak and other foods onto her plate after they had sat down._

_Vanessa watched next to her in disgust._

"_How do you eat so much but stay so short and skinny?" she exclaimed._

"_Fast metabolism!" Stefanie grinned before shovelling even more food into her mouth._

_Vanessa looked to her other side where James was sitting to see him doing exactly the same._

"_Ergh…you're both animals I swear!"_

"_Thanks!" James laughed._

"_Made some nice weird barbarian friends I see!" a voice said from behind the trio._

_They all swivelled around at the same time._

"_WOAH! Major confusion here!" James cried after he saw what could have passed as Vanessa's clone standing in front of them._

"_What do you want Jessica?" Vanessa asked._

_Jessica got out her wand._

"_One of my new friends older brothers taught me some nice hexes, I thought I would practise them on you and your new friends…"_

"_Oh yeah!" Stefanie asked standing with Vanessa and James getting their wands out._

"_YEAH!"_

_Suddenly Jessica's 'new' friends surrounded them. It was about eight against three, not a fair fight._

"_I forgot to mention my friends needed some practise as well…" Jessica said grinning evilly._

"_No you won't, we'll help them!" A new voice sounded from outside the group._

_Jessica's friends parted to reveal three of their fellow Gryffindor first years standing with their wands at the ready._

"_Who are you?" Jessica asked snidely turning towards them._

"_Natalie Pilp," the brown haired girl said._

"_Ryan Keetlum," the blonde haired boy said._

"_Matthew Calsun," the mouse brown haired boy said._

_Jessica was about to send a spell over in their direction when her wand suddenly flew out of her hand and was caught by none other than Teddy Lupin who had Victorie standing next to him._

"_The teachers told us to break all this up, Ravenclaw's to your table NOW!" Teddy said with authority, handing Jessica her wand back as they all scampered away._

"_You okay?" Victorie asked the six of them._

"_Yeah, I guess, sorry my sisters stupid…" Vanessa said starring at her toes._

"_Not your fault!" the girl called Natalie laughed._

"_Why did you guys help us for?" Stefanie asked as she stepped towards them._

"_Gryffindor's need to stick together!" Matthew grinned._

"_Thanks I guess…" James shrugged._

"_Well we'll be going then…" Teddy said turning on his heel with Victorie following him out of the Great Hall._

"_Can we join you?" Ryan asked politely._

"_Sure thing," they all said as Ryan, Natalie and Matthew sat in front of them._

"_Well the new Ravenclaw first years sure are bum heads aren't they?" Natalie said._

"_Interesting way to put it!" Vanessa chuckled._

_It was the beginning of a great friendship._

_---End Flashback---_

James sighed as he thought about that day. He really did miss them all already and he couldn't help but think about what Stefanie was going to say when…or if she ever got back.

**A/N: Hey every1. Hope you liked the chapter…I rly liked doing the flashbacks cause I wanted to show how they actually become friends some how, this was a great way to do that! Oh and…you know the drill….plz plz PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

"NO NO NO NO!" Stefanie Bright screeched from her bed in St. Mungo's.

Harry and Michael's heads quickly disappeared from the doorway.

"Shush! You'll wake other patients!" her mother hissed.

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY BEST FRIENDS SPLIT UP!" Stefanie roared sitting up in bed and ignoring the pain from her right side.

"Stefanie! Lie down, you'll cause yourself another injury…" Ginny tried.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A CARE, I CAN'T BELI-" Stefanie suddenly stopped and looked angrily at her mother.

Maria had just cast the _silencio _charm of her daughter, Stefanie was opening and closing her mouth like a fish angrily in protest.

"Now you'll listen here young lady! If I had known you would react like this I would never have told you what had happened. We still don't know how or why they split up so please lie down before you hurt yourself!"

Stefanie glaring at her mother slowly eased back into her pillows.

"We really didn't mean for this to happen Stefanie…" Ginny tried as she moved to the side of Stefanie's bed.

Stefanie remained silent and sat staring at her bed sheets without moving.

"I'm going to take the charm off now and if you start yelling again I will put it straight back on!" Maria said as she pointed the wand and her daughter and said the reverse of the spell.

Stefanie still remained silent and motionless, it seemed that the shock of it all had begun to kick in.

"Stefanie?" Maria asked.

"Stefanie?" Ginny asked.

"Steffie-kens?" Michael asked suddenly appearing behind the two mothers and trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Stefanie didn't laugh, or move, or talk, she didn't do anything at all really.

Harry sighed, "We should probably leave, we promised Ron and Hermione that we would be around at their place soon for a coffee…"

"Oh I forgot about that…" Ginny grimaced as she and her husband walked out of the doorway.

"Bye Ginny!" Maria called.

"Bye!"

The Potter's were now gone and the three Bright's were pulled into silence.

"I'm not talking to them…" Stefanie said finally.

"What do you mean honey?" Maria asked.

"I mean that if they all are going to split up so-so EASILY and break off from one another I am not going to speak to them. I know they'll make me chose 'who's side I'm going to be on' so I really am just going to ignore the lot of them!"

"But you can't!" Maria gasped.

"And why NOT?" Stefanie asked defiantly.

"Because bud…. we're going on Christmas holidays with the Potter's, remember?" Michael said laughing uneasily.

"It should be easy enough not to open my mouth in James' direction, I'll talk to Albus, Lily and Nick!"

"You're going to the dance with James, remember?" Michael tried again.

"Well I'm not anymore am I?"

They both opened their mouths to speak again before Stefanie cut them off.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep!" and on that final note she closed her eyes.

Maria and Michael both looked at each other before Maria gestured to leave St. Mungo's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

Hugo and Rose were currently having a fight about whether or not the Irish team were better than the French at Quidditch.

"YES THEY ARE!" Rose screeched.

"NO THEY AREN'T, THE FRENCH ARE CRAP!" Hugo roared.

It was like watching a Quidditch match, back and forth; you never knew where it was going to end up.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Albus screamed silencing the both of them.

"That," Natalie said pointing her fork at the both of them, "Was hilarious!"

"They were saying 'yes' and 'no' for about ten minutes!" Lily laughed.

"Don't you guys get bored? When Stef and I fight we always end up hitting each other…" Nicholas chuckled.

"Yeah, once Thomas and I got into this HUGE brawl and we were rolling around on the grass in the backyard punching the lights out of each other and Melissa spotted us and started SCREAMING at the top of her lungs," Natalie giggled.

"What, she just stood there going AHHHHHH?" Albus asked looking at Nat.

"Yep!"

Hugo snorted, "You're little sis' is such a girlie girl…"

"I KNOW! It makes me sick…"

Rose and Hugo kept glaring at each other.

They were all currently in the Kitchen's having breakfast. It was Nicholas, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Albus and Natalie. James didn't want to go but Rose and Albus had decided joined them.

"So…how do ya'll think Stef is going?" Rose asked.

"How should we know, the parents are so paranoid it will affect our schoolwork," Nicholas growled.

"Listen, I'm sure she'll be fine…" Lily started before being interrupted by Natalie.

"How do you know that Lily?" Natalie added softly.

The whole table was silent until Rose spoke.

"Maybe somebody should see how our cousin is going…" Rose suggested.

Hugo snorted again, "which one? We've got like a gazillion cousins at Hogwarts!"

"The James cousin Hugo…" Rose scowled.

"I'll go," Natalie said as she stood up and walked out of the portrait without waiting for a comment.

In actual fact she wasn't going to go see James, she just wanted to have a walk around by herself for a bit.

She went down the stairs and walked through the Entrance Hall before walking out of the doors, which were wide open.

It was a chilly day and Natalie could tell it would start snowing any day now. She hoped that it would snow after the Halloween Ball.

Natalie wandered around the ground before contemplating going to see Hagrid and HJ but decided against it she really wasn't it the mood for Hagrid's rock cakes.

She made her way to a large oak tree and sat down sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew walked along the edge of the lake kicking rocks as he went. He was thinking…about stuff. The last week had been intense. Stefanie had fallen, the musketeers were over and he had made some new Hufflepuff friends. Matthew found the Hufflepuff's quite annoying frankly and he didn't know how long he would last without the musketeers. Melissa was drooling all over him 24/7 and he felt like ripping his hair out.

Matthew looked up and saw Natalie sitting cross-legged under an oak tree digging up dirt with a stick.

Matthew felt a lump rising in his throat and suddenly began to get very nervous. He turned to make a run for it before Natalie saw him but stopped. They only way this fight was going to be resolved were if he talked to people.

Slowly Matthew made his way up to Natalie and sat down next to her, she didn't look up so Matthew assumed she hadn't noticed him and cleared his throat loudly.

"What do you want Calsun?" Natalie asked harshly.

Matthew winced at the use of the last names.

"I want to talk…"

"I don't talk to Butt heads," Natalie growled.

"Please, just can we be civil for about three minutes?"

"I'm listening…" Natalie said narrowing her eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to…apologise for everything. Say sorry to James for me, and I really didn't mean what I said about Stefanie being a fat-ego…and you guys aren't idiots, you were the best friends I ever had and I regret everything that happened…"

"Is that all?" Natalie asked.

"No, I'm really sorry about what I said to Nicholas and Lily and how I shoved them…"

"You WHAT!" Natalie screeched.

Matthew winced, "I take it Nicholas and Lily haven't told anybody what I said and did…"

"NO!"

Matthew hurriedly cut her off, "Well, that's all really…I'm sorry…for everything…"

Matthew stood up, took one fleeting glance at Natalie who was still glaring at him before setting off towards the castle once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie watched Matthew disappear through the doors and groaned inwardly. Did this mean Matthew wanted to be friends again or what? Deciding she needed to talk to someone she got up headed towards the castle.

Once she got into the Gryffindor common room and raced up the steps to the boys' dormitories before turning into the fourth year room.

She found James lying back up on this bed just starring at the ceiling with a glazed over look in his eyes.

"James…hello…anybody home?" she asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" he asked sitting up.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Bout what?" he asked yawning.

"Matthew…"

"What about him?" James said turning to face Natalie suddenly very alarmed.

"He…err…approached me…"

"What did he say?"

"He umm…said he was sorry…for everything…" Natalie said.

James was very silent.

"Sorry doesn't cut it…" and on that final not he stood and left the room leaving Natalie alone with her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JESSICA!" Vanessa screeched at Jessica when she nearly fell of her broom.

Jessica had only ridden a broom once in first year with Madame Hooch and you could really tell, she could barely stay upright!

"For Merlin's SAKE Vani, tell your sister to HOLD ON!" Ryan yelled as he circled bellow Jessica's broom in case she fell.

"I hate broom's…" Jessica moaned.

Vanessa directed her broom towards Jessica so that she was hovering along beside her.

"Okay Jess, put one hand in front of the other and hold on firmly…okay?" Vanessa asked.

Jessica nodded uneasily.

"Now just point your broom in any direction you want to go, if you want to speed up press down on the front of your broom and to slow down just pull up, got it?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Have a fly around the pitch a couple of times until you gut the hang of it, I'll keep flying under you…" Ryan yelled up at her.

Jessica pointed her broom to the left and suddenly darted towards the ground screaming.

"JESSICA!" Both Ryan and Vanessa screamed.

Luckily Jessica had enough sense to pull of on her broom and she slowed down before she hit the ground.

"Careful! The last thing we need is another broom injury…" Vanessa gasped.

"S-sorry…" Jessica stuttered.

"Just take it easy dude…" Ryan said.

"I'm not a dude!" Jessica growled turning her broom towards Ryan.

"Fine then…dudess…" Ryan said in a girlie voice.

"Are you making fun of me?" Jessica asked as Ryan directed his broom to the ground and dismounted.

"Maybe I AM!" Ryan sneered up at her.

Jessica pointed her broom down and very slowly and with no coordination what so ever made it to the ground, dismounted and stormed towards Ryan.

"SHRIMP! I could easily pick you up with my bare hands and throw you across the Quidditch pitch!" she screeched.

"Well I unfortunately I don't have any control over my height, however you DO have control over whether or not you stop being a bitch!"

Jessica gasped, "Are you suggesting that I'm a BITCH?"

"Why yes, that is exactly what I was insinuating pea brain, oh wait…do you even know what the word insinuating means?"

Jessica let out a loud scream before lunging at Ryan who at the same time had taken a lunge at her.

They were both currently rolling around on the grass, pulling each other's ears, biting, kicking and punching. Quiet frankly it was really embarrassing to watch.

Why couldn't they just get along for once? Was it really that HARD to just be civil towards each other?

Vanessa rolled her eyes at the two of them rolling around and contemplated breaking the fight up before deciding against it and directed her broom back towards the castle: she really couldn't be bother to walk all the way up there so she just flew.

When she got to the door she dismounted and made to take a step inside before she bumped into someone she least wanted to see; Slickworm.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Vanessa stood in silence starring up at him coldly.

"Where are your little friends Frishium? Are they all gone?"

"I don't believe it's really in your place to comment on the events of yesterday's events…"

"You will not give me cheek Frishium, ten points from Gryffindor," Slickworm sneered, "out of my sight, NOW!"

Vanessa hurried around him as she could in the direction of the Gryffindor tower to finish some homework.

**A/N: Hey hey hey. This chapter is kind of a random chapter…but oh well. I wanted to show Stefanie's FULL reaction to the news….Review please!!!! **

**Message to my friends:**

**MJ and Vani….u happy I updated now???**


	16. Chapter 16

Stefanie had just found out a lot about Mac. It was the day after she had heard about the musketeers splitting up. Once her parents had left her ward she had just spent the rest of the Saturday 'sleeping' 

It was now Sunday morning, 11:00am. Stefanie's parents had not visited and Stefanie was okay with that because she didn't want them to.

The morning was spent with her and Mac just telling each other about themselves.

It turned out that Mac didn't actually have any family. His three triplet sons were aurors but were killed by Voldemort. His wife had died of dragon pocks about a year earlier. Mac had an older brother and sister but he didn't know where they lived or even if they where still alive. Stefanie had also told Mac about herself, she felt really sorry for him and she made a mental note to stay in touch with him when she went back to school.

"So, these friends of yours have gotten into a tiff eh?" Mac chuckled.

"Yeah, I reckon they're all being a large bunch of tits!"

Mac laughed his croaky laugh.

"I just wonder you know… how things are going to be you know?" 

Mac remained silent and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing… maybe I'll tell you another time, but not now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Nicholas ran down the fourth corridor of Hogwarts howling with laughter. Lily had decided that it wouldn't be so bad walk into James' shoes and pull a prank to try and cheer Nick up and apparently it had worked.

Lily and Nicholas had put pink muggle hair die that Nicholas had got from his grandmother in Slickworm's shampoo.

This moment was priceless. James had told them where the teacher's bathrooms were suspiciously as he and Stefanie had found them way back in first year. Lily and Nicholas had then had a look through James' trunk and found the invisibility cloak (that Lily was allowed to use anyway because her dad said James had to share it with her and Albus).

They had also found various schedule's- where the Slytherins were bound to be at certain times of the day, Scorpius Malfoy's third year timetable, Gryffindor Quidditch team training schedule and more importantly when all of the teachers had their showers.

McGonagall had her shower in her private bathroom, Professor Longbottom had his shower every night and Slickworm had his shower in the morning everyday. Lily didn't want to know how James had found all this information out but she just knew that it was useful.

Under the invisibility cloak Nicholas and Lily had snuck into the male teacher's bathroom and deposited 4 drops of the die into Slickworm's shampoo.

It was all just a matter of time until the results of their little prank showed.

Nicholas leant against the wall panting, "Man, that was a classic idea Lils!"

"Thanks Nick!"

"Wanna go back to the common room?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure Sure…"

Back in the common room…

Nicholas and Lily burst through the portrait hole still giggling madly and collapsed onto one of the couches next to Hugo and Josh who were doing homework. Well…more like Hugo was TRYING to do homework and Josh was being annoying.

"But how am I going to get a date to the ball noooow?" Josh asked.

"Oh I don't know! Can you just let me do my homework…" Hugo suddenly noticed Nicholas and Lily who were both red in the face and sweaty, "What's up with you two?"

Josh gasped, "Is that your older brothers invisibility cloak Lily?"

"Where have you two been?" Hugo asked suspiciously.

Lily giggled…again, "We'll tell you two if you promise not to tell anyone!"

"SECRET! I LOVE SECRETS!" Josh said bouncing up and down on the coach.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and told Hugo and Josh everything with Lily.

"So, Slickworm's hair…" Hugo began.

"It's going to be PINK!" Josh gasped.

"Shush… Lily and Nicholas began but were cut off by Hugo and Josh's loud laughing.

Nicholas and Lily tried to calm them down but nothing worked and soon Natalie's head appeared from the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

"What's going on? Sounds like a pack of dying animals in here…"

Hugo and Josh had stopped laughing now but their faces were beet red.

"Why were you guys laughing?" Natalie asked.

"Err…no reason…" Nicholas said.

"Yeah…"

"Oh come on, I like a good joke too ya know!"  
All four of them shook their heads and Natalie got a bit annoyed.

She was opening her voice to speak when suddenly a loud voice travelled over the common room like a loud speaker. It sounded horribly like Professor Slickworm.

"ALL students are to report to the Great Hall IMMEDIATELY. Sit in the correct house groups and sit in order of year groups at your table, thankyou."

The voice was suddenly gone and Natalie glanced over at the four of them.

"You guys wouldn't have anything to do with this…" Natalie asked suspiciously.

Lily and Nicholas were wide-eyed and Hugo and Josh were no longer laughing, the colour had drained from their faces.

Natalie looked at the four of them and sighed, "Well…come on then…We'll meet James there I guess…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sitting at their proper house tables in year groups. It was the first time Natalie, James, Matthew, Vanessa and Ryan had been together since the fight and they were sitting in an uncomfortable silence expertly avoiding each other's gazes. 

The school suddenly went quiet and the five ex-musketeers looked up at the podium to see a wide-eyed, livid Professor Slickworm standing before them. Though, there was something strange about him…he was wearing a black beanie.

"I am going to get to the bottom of THIS!" he spat at the students.

The students had absolutely no idea what he was talking about so they all starred at him blankly.

"Oh don't look at me like that you worthless piles of filth, of course I know that my Slytherin house would defiantly not be responsible for putting muggle HAIR DIE in my SHAMPOO!"

The students all began to giggle but immediately stopped at one glance of Slickworm's face.

"MY HAIR IS PINK!" and on that note he pulled the beanie off to reveal short, hot-pink hair.

The students all had to restrain themselves from laughing.

"I have an idea about who did this, oh yes I do…" Slickworm's eyes diverted to the Gryffindor table, "JAMES POTTER, YOU COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

James gulped and stood up slowly. Of course he had already figured out who had REALLY turned his hair pink but as if he was going to rat on his little sister and Nicholas. Why did he tell them where the teacher's bathrooms were? Why…?

As James made his way up to the front slowly he caught Albus and Rose's eyes. They both looked completely and utterly petrified. When he walked by Lily and Nicholas they both avoided his gaze.

Finally he was at the front, standing before Slickworm.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Slickworm growled.

"Your hair looks good in pink Slicky, but you should probably try metallic blue!" James smirked.

The whole school gasped.

"Is this your method of distracting yourself from the events of the past Potter? Make a fool of yourself, get into trouble." Slickworm growled.

James continued to glare.

"I have some news for you boy…" Slickworm grabbed his collar, "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but you deserve it as punishment for my hair…you little friend, Bright, Stefanie Bright. She's DEAD!" Slickworm laughed.

The whole school sucked in a breath and James refused to believe it.

"No way, you're lying just so you can get me back for something I didn't even do!" James hissed back at him.

Natalie suddenly stood up, "Leave him alone Slickworm, he didn't do anything at all and stop making up junk to SCARE us!"

Slickworm turned around and Natalie sat down quickly at his hard gaze.

"Albus Potter and Lily Potter I want you both out here NOW…oh and Nicholas Bright, you come along as well…"

As Lily and Nicholas scrambled up they both looked like they were going faint and Albus looked like he didn't even know why he was there but still looked confident at the fact that he didn't do anything.

"The four of you…you all were involved somehow…I know it!" Slickworm spat at the four of them.

"Just because they are me and Stef's younger siblings doesn't mean they did that to your hair!" James growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose Weasley watched from her seat at the Gryffindor table anxiously. You could really tell that Nicholas and Lily were the culprits because of their faces. Albus and James had the 'I didn't do anything at all' look on their faces.

Rose sucked in a breath and decided to muster some courage.

She rose silently in her chair and called out to Slickworm, "I did it Professor…not them…"

She seriously couldn't believe that she was taking the blame for Nicholas and Lily.

"Is that so…" Slickworm grinned, "a Weasley, I should have known, you are related to Fred and George…"

Rose gulped and looked away at the mention of her dead uncle Fred.

Rose could also see Hugo from the corner of her eye; he was starring at her with his mouth hanging open. He must have known who had _really_ done it as well. 

Slickworm turned to the four still out the front, "well, off you go then…I'm quiet sorry that you four managed to poison Miss Weasley's mind…she was such a good student…like her mudblood mother…"

Hugo stood up abruptly, Rose whipped out her wand and Nicholas, Albus, James and Lily all turned on the spot to face Slickworm also getting their wands out.

"Take that back you foul creature!" Hugo screeched.

"Take what back?" Slickworm smirked, he must have known that he had hit a touchy point.

"If you say anything about my Aunt Hermione like that again Nicholas and I WILL do something a lot worse than turn your hair pink!" Lily trembled.

"So it WAS you and Mr Bright, I had a feeling…" Slickworm began.

"DON'T COME OFF THE TOPIC! IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY MUM AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU SLICKWORM!" Rose yelled.

Slickworm turned to face Rose smirking, "SECTUMSEMPRA," he roared pointing his wand at her.

Rose cried out in pain as blood spurted from her face. Rose dropped her wand and fell to the floor screaming out in pain while all of the Slytherins cheered. Hugo gasped and ran to her side immediately.

Josh had suddenly stood up in his seat trembling and fortunately Slickworm didn't notice when Josh pointed his wand at him, "expelliarmus!" 

The wand flew out of Slickworm's hand and was caught by James with his chaser like reflexes.

James was standing in front of Albus, Lily and Nicholas and had resumed the protective older brother stance.

"Give me back my wand Potter!" 

"No way!"

Slickworm's lip curled, "you think that just because your father is the boy who lived and the head of the Auror department you can do anything you LIKE!"

"Just because you are a teacher doesn't mean you can abuse your students," James whispered.

As if on cue Professor McGonagall burst into the Great Hall closely followed by Lisa and Elizabeth. They must have gotten McGonagall when nobody was looking.

She took one look at Rose on the floor trembling and immediately the anger was evident in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Professor? And why is your hair p-pink?"

"Well you see Minerva the Potter's and Mr Bright here…"

"Don't you dare blame them, I know for a fact that they would never inflict such harm on their cousin!" McGonagall turned to James, "Potter I want you to floo over to your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house, tell them they are needed at Hogwarts, the password for my office is broomstick."

James nodded and left the hall at a sprint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James burst through the doors to Professor McGonagall's office and looked around for the floo powder. Today was a Sunday so Mum, dad, and Ron and Hermione were all probably at the burrow for lunch.

He grabbed and handful, threw it into the fire and the clearly, "The Burrow!"

James travelled through the floo network and then suddenly landed with a loud thump in the burrow lounge room. He got up coughing a spluttering and shacking suit off himself.

"Mum, I think someone just arrived by floo…" he could hear his Uncle George saying form the dining room.

James walked through the lounge room quickly and went straight to the kitchen only to knock into someone making them both crash over with James on top.

James saw a blur of bushy brown hair and straight away he knew he had bumped into Aunt Hermione who was starring up at him baffled.

"James, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"McGonagall sent me…"

Hermione groaned, "You haven't gotten into trouble have you?"

James shook his head and got off Hermione and helped her up.

"Well come on then…" she layed a hand on his shoulder and led him around to the dining room.

His dad was sitting next to his mum with an arm around her shoulder, they were both laughing at a joke George had just told but the table fell silent at the sight of James.

"Jimbo? What are you doing here?" Teddy asked happily.

"I needed to get Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron to come to Hogwarts…" James began.

His mum and dad had narrowed their eyes at him and he could feel Hermione stiffen behind him.

"What! Why?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Rose's in a bit of trouble…" James mumbled to his shoes. "Mum and dad can come too if they like…"

Ron, Harry and Ginny all got up as if on que. 

"What's happened James?" Ron asked slowly.

Harry sighed, "Well…we'll be off then…sorry Molly…sorry Arthur."

Molly smiled uneasily, "not a problem…just make sure you tell me how Rosie is going please!"

Arthur winked at James as they walked out of the dining room.

It was time to go back to Hogwarts!

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP! Hope you like it…my FRIEND was pesturing me to update so I didn't proof read it properly so I hope there aren't MANY mistakes…**

**ARE YOU HAPPY I UPDATED NOW MJ AND VANI?**


	17. Chapter 17

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all crowded around an unconscious Rose in the hospital wing

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all crowded around an unconscious Rose in the hospital wing. Everybody was furious.

"Now I see why the kids hated Slickworm so much!" Ginny hissed.

"I just want to know how and WHY this happened…" Ron scowled.

Hermione had her head in her hands and Harry was quiet.

"I want to speak to McGonagall," Hermione said quietly.

McGonagall couldn't have picked a better moment to stride through the doors of the hospital wing looking extremely flustered.

"McGonagall, I want answers!" Ron said standing up.

"Yes and hopefully you will get them…that's why I am here…" McGonagall snapped as she sat down.

"What is going to happen to Slickworm?" Harry asked.

'Well, he has a very _slim_ chance of coming back as a teacher here at Hogwarts…" McGonagall said carefully.

"What do you mean SLIM?" Ginny screeched but was immediately shushed by Harry.

"He might return…he has many connections at the ministry," McGonagall sighed.

"Off this subject…HOW and WHY did this happen?" Hermione interrupted.

"Ah yes…I can't answer that but…these kids might be able to…" McGonagall turned around, "Potter, Potter, Potter, Weasley and Bright in here now please!"

James, Albus, Lily, Nicholas and Hugo all marched in obediently when she called.

"Hi mum…dad…" Hugo muttered.

"Hello…" James, Albus and Lily chorused.

Nicholas remained silent.

"Listen, all of you. We need to now how this happened!" Ron said gesturing to Rose.

So they all launched into the tale of Nicholas and Lily turning Silkworms hair pink, his false accusations on James, him calling Hermione a Mudblood and of course the Sectumsempra he cast and Rose.

Everybody was silent after the tale had finished.

"We have heaps of witnesses…" Nicholas began, but he was promptly cut off when Hugo burst into tears.

"Oh Hugo…come here…" Hermione said.

Hugo ran to his mother and leapt into her arms sobbing.

Ron watched and sighed when Hugo called him over to join the hug.

Nicholas and Lily had begun crying as well now.

"It was sooo scary!" Lily whaled.

Ginny and Harry opened their arms and Lily ran to them both.

"Come on Nick! You need a hug to…" Harry said as Nicholas joined them.

Albus stood scuffing his shoe on the floor awkwardly.

James made gagging noises and but quickly stopped at one glare from his mother.

"Is Rose going to be okay?" Albus asked.

"Yeah…I should be okay Al…" Rose said waking up and yawning.

"Rosie!!" Ron gasped and immediately engulfed her in a hug because Hermione had her hands full with Hugo.

"Dad…appreciate the affection…but…please GET OFF!!" Rose gasped and Ron immediately leapt off his daughter.

Rose looked curiously around the room, "Are we having a little meeting or something…and why are Nicholas, Lily and Hugo _crying?_" Rose chuckled.

"They were scared and worried or something…" Albus mumbled.

Rose grinned, "you were worried too weren't you Albus…oh and HUGO! I never thought I would see the day that you were crying over me…"

"That's ENOUGH young lady!" Hermione snapped.

McGonagall left and the next half an hour was spent sorting things out and answering any unanswered questions.

"Oh Mum!" James said turning to Ginny, "I need to ask you something…"

Ginny was sitting on a chair and Harry was sitting beside her with a sleeping Lily in his lap.

"What is it honey…homework help?"

"No, I really want to know how Stef is actually…" James said.

"Is it true that she's d-dead?" Albus stuttered.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Who told you that?"

"Slickworm!" Rose and Nicholas growled.

"She's defiantly not dead guys…" Harry clarified.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"What! Don't tell me you believed him," Hermione gasped.

"I know Stefanie and she's a very hardy girl…she wouldn't just die because of a little broomstick accident!" Ron laughed.

"It wasn't little…and mum! Why won't you TELL us anything?" James said.

"It will interrupt your studies James!"

"No it wouldn't…that's bull crap and you know it!" James hissed.

"Language James…" Ginny glared.

James just scowled at his mother and father before turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

Everybody was left in silence.

Harry sighed in frustration, "Albus…please go talk to your bother!"

Albus nodded before turning and following James out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James, JAMES! WAIT!" Albus called out to his brother who was on the other end of the corridor.

Albus sprinted forward and soon caught up with James.

"What do you want?" James grumbled.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked.

"Oh COME ON Albus…as if you don't know what the problem is!" James stated incredulously as they walked up the stairs.

"Well yeah…but I was just trying to make conversation…"

Albus was interrupted by a loud snort from James.

"Dad sent you didn't he!" James stated.

"Umm…no…I mean…yeah…yeah he did…" Albus chuckled slightly.

James laughed knowingly.

Once they reached the portrait hole they said the password and clamored inside before the both collapsed onto the couch.

"Long day…" James mumbled into a pillow.

"Yeah…" Albus sighed.

"Well?" James asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me off or something for talking like that to mum?"

Albus sighed, "Nah James, dad sent me to do that I think but I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

James opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly.

Albus and James turned their heads to see Vanessa and Ryan standing before them and a very awkward looking Matthew standing as far away from them as possible.

"WHAT do you want?" James growled.

"We wanted to see how Rose was…" Ryan began.

"That's not a crime is it?" Vanessa scowled.

Matthew didn't say anything, just watched.

"She's fine with no help from you lot…why do you even care? Vanessa you should go back to the dark side with Jessica like you have been lately…" James said.

Vanessa let out a loud humph before turning on her heal and storming out of the common room with Ryan hot on her trail.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER FOLLOW HER DWARFIE!" James called after Ryan.

Now it was just Matthew.

"Dude…did Natalie tell you that I was sorry?" Matthew asked silently.

"Yes in fact I did…" Matthew spun around and came saw Natalie leaning against a wall behind him.

James got up from his chair without noticing that Albus hag taken his wand out incase things got out of hand.

"I don't think sorry cuts it Calsun!" James added curtly.

"Just go back to your Hufflepuff friends and Melissa…don't you have to discuss what she's wearing to the Ball or something?" Natalie asked.

"No…I'm not going to the Ball with her…" Matthew mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Natalie, Albus and James gasped.

Everybody who was in the common room was watching them curiously.

"Yeah…it turns out that Melissa was only using me to get," Matthew paused briefly gulping, "Ben err Jokanan jealous…and it err worked because Melissa dumped me as soon as Ben asked her to the dance…"

Natalie's eyes widened, "but he's…going…with me…"

"Not anymore, Ben sent me to give you the message…" Matthew sighed.

Natalie gaped at him.

"What about your Hufflepuff friends?" Albus asked.

Matthew shrugged, "they were really annoying anyway…"

On that note Matthew walked briskly out of the common room leaving everybody in silence.

**A/N: G'DAY PEOPLE!! WOOT!! FINITO CAPITO!! I know this chapter is kinda short but…oh well!! Next chapter I will be time-skipping to when Stefanie comes back to Hogwarts!! :D I can't WAIT to write that chapter.**

**Anyway, c ya'll lata I guess, don't forget to review PLEASE!! That goes for you too MJ and Vani…**

**Max.ride123**


	18. Chapter 18

Stefanie Bright sat on the high dining room chairs in her home eating toast slowly

Stefanie Bright sat on the high dining room chairs in her home eating toast slowly. She had been admitted out of St. Mungo's the night before to her relief. Mac had left three days earlier and so far she had only gotten one owl from him saying that he was 'as fit as a fiddle.'

Stefanie smiled to herself.

All of her belongings had been brought back to her house after the accident and were now waiting and packed neatly in her trunk. Her owl had stayed at Hogwarts.

Nobody knew that she was coming back today except Professor McGonagall and the parents so everybody was bound to have the biggest shock of their lives when they saw her walk through the doors of the Great Hall. Stefanie had begged her mother not to make her go back to Hogwarts today of all days because it was Saturday the 31st of October; the night of the Halloween Ball. Her mother had informed her that the 'musketeers' were still feuding so that just made things worse.

Stefanie's mother had made her put on her uniform to go back to Hogwarts even though it was a Saturday and nobody wore their uniforms on a Saturday. Even though she did not want to put on her uniform she did it anyway just so that her mother would not get angry.

Maria Bright rounded the corner to the living room and shrieked at the sight of Stefanie.

Stefanie's hair was dishevelled, her tie was lose, the first two buttons were undone on her shirt, her socks were rolled all the way down instead of pulled up, her black shoes were scuffed and most importantly she was wearing a pear of PANTS rather than a skirt.

"STEFANIE ANGELA BRIGHT!" she screamed.

"Yeah?" Stefanie asked as if nothing were wrong.

"YOUR UNIFORM IS ATTROCIOUS!"

She quickly whipped out her wand gave it a wave in her direction. Stefanie's socks were pulled up, shoes shined, hair fixed, buttons done up, tie pulled up so tight it was choking her and suddenly she was wearing a skirt.

"MUM! There's no rule saying girls can't wear pants…" Stefanie began.

"Stefanie…it looks more proper…"  
Stefanie narrowed her eyes and her mother sighed and silently changed her skirt back to a pair of pants.

"Come on then…Professor McGonagall was expecting you to floo in five minutes ago…"

Maria cast a quick charm at her trunk and it immediately shrank to fit in her pocket. Stefanie bent down to pick it up from the floor and shoved it into her robe.

"Be good…no trouble and don't get hurt!" Maria said sternly as Stefanie grabbed some floo powder.

"Okay mum…" Stefanie threw the powder into the fire, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistresses Office!"

The world was spinning and suddenly she landed flat on her bottom in the large fireplace of the office with Professor McGonagall standing in front of her grinning.

"Well good morning Miss Bright, I must say it is good to have you back!" McGonagall said and Stefanie cast a cleaning charm at herself to get rid of the suit.

"It's good to BE back Professor!" Stefanie grinned as she stood up.

"Well…off to your dormitory I suppose…last I checked your brother was still in the Great Hall so hurry if you want to catch him!"

Stefanie smiled and bolted down the stairs of her office and up to the common room where she went up to the boy's dormitories. She dumped her trunk down and enlarged it again and jumped all over her bed laughing hysterically.

She then went back down to the common room and sprinted through the portrait hole.

Everybody who saw her shook their head as if they were seeing hallucinations.

It was so good to be back, everything was so familiar and she was so excited that she almost forgot about not talking to the musketeers…_almost._

When she arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall she contemplated a good way to enter. She could:

Burst in and make a huge sceptical of herself

Waltz in through the doors and sit next to Nicholas as she would normally would do of she hadn't been away for two weeks.

Run away like a chicken

She chose option A because…. she felt like it.

Her muggle grandparents had once shown her a movie called 'the Emperors New Grove' and the Emperor Kuzco and burst in through the doors and yelled "BOOM BABY!"

She was going to do exactly that.

Bracing herself she put a hand on each of the big doors before pushing with all her might to make the doors fling open and bash against the wall.

Everybody swivelled in their chairs to see what the matter was everybody gasped to see Stefanie standing before them.

"BOOM BABY!! I'M BACK!"

Everybody instinctively stood up and began clapping and cheering and Stefanie grinned at them all as she strolled through head held high.

She took one look around and saw Albus and Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Stefanie sat down in front of them.

"Close your mouths, unless you ENJOY catching flies or something…" Stefanie chuckled as she completely ignored the cheers and stares.

"Y-Your BACK!" Albus exclaimed.

"You're ALIVE!" Lily screeched.

They both leapt across the table at Stefanie who was bowled to the ground in surprise.

"Everybody is going to be so happy!" Lily grinned.

"Okay…get off me you guys!" Stefanie gasped.

Albus and Lily both jumped up and gave Stefanie and a hand up.

"Where's Nick…McGonagall said he was here…"

"You just missed him and Rose actually, they went up to the lake…" Lily began.

"GREAT!! I'm going there RIGHT now, come on guys!" Stefanie motioned for them to follow as she left the Hall quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter slowly walked up the stairs to his room with Natalie following. They were both COMPLETELY bored out of their minds and were going up to the dormitory to just…talk.

James wrinkled his nose when he found the door to the room half open, Albus or Lily had probably been in his trunk looking for something.

He walked through the door briskly but stopped dead in his tracks when he layed eyes on Stefanie's part of the room.

Her bed was all messed up like somebody had jumped all over it and a trunk with the faded gold letters of 'Stefanie Bright' lay roughly on the floor.

A slow grin spread across his face.

"What the HELL is your problem James, move from the doorway!" Natalie gasped.

James spun around to face her, "SHE'S BACK NATALIE!! SHE'S REALLY BACK, STEFANIE IS BAAAAACK!!"

James pushed past Natalie who was standing in shock and ran down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefanie, Albus and Lily all ran down the hill towards the two figures that were standing next to the Great Lake.

"ROSE!" Albus yelled.

"NICHOLAS!" Lily called.

Nicholas and Rose turned around to see what all of the noise was about and when they saw Stefanie standing behind Albus and Lily grinning they both gasped.

"NO WAAAAY!" Rose screamed.

Nicholas had a grin plastered to his mouth that mirrored exactly his sisters.

Rose pushed Albus and Lily out of the way and as her and Nicholas leapt up to give her a bone-crushing hug.

"We missed you Stef!" Rose whispered.

"Yeah…Hogwarts is reeeaaaallllyyyy quiet without you around…" Nicholas chortled.

"OI! Push us down will you!" Albus growled from the grass where he and Lily were sprawled.

Rose giggled as she and Nicholas released Stefanie from their vice grips to help the two of them up.

"Awwww…you all missed me!" Stefanie grinned.

"Of course we did!" Rose said sceptically.

"It was sooooo weird without you here…" Nicholas said.

"OH Rose…I heard what happened with Slickworm, are you okay now?" Stefanie suddenly said alarmed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now…nothing to worry about seriously!"

Stefanie narrowed her eyes at Rose suspiciously.

"Well hopefully things can get back to normal now!" Lily sighed.

Stefanie's eyes suddenly become downcast, "I seriously wouldn't count on that guys…"

Everybody went dead silent.

"Oh you…err…heard about the musketeers did you?" Albus whispered.

Stefanie nodded her head and turned around to walk back up to the castle but stopped dead in her tracks.

Before her stood James Potter and Natalie Pilp who were both grinning like mad people.

Stefanie opened her mouth to tell them to get lost but was cut off when they both threw their arms around her (everybody was doing that A LOT today…)

"Jeezums Stef…you gave us a right scare!" Natalie whispered.

"I swear if you do ANYTHING like that ever again…" James chuckled.

Stefanie did not say a thing, she stood feet planted to the ground firmly, standing stiffly.

"Stef?" they both questioned pulling away from her.

Stefanie crossed her arms when they had moved away from her and began her rant.

"Okay first off…I am so NOT talking to any of you! Did you seriously think I would waltz back into Hogwarts and act like the musketeers hadn't split up and be all happy? Secondly, James I am not going to the ball with you…I would rather go to the ball with Joshua than you…okay maybe that last part about Joshua wasn't true but you get my point! Thirdly, I am not taking sides with any of you…"

Stefanie glanced and Natalie and James.

"But I'm your best friend Stefanie…" James began.

"You WERE my best friend Potter and until you sort this whole thing out I am not going to have anything to do with you lot…good DAY to you all…"

With that Stefanie stormed back up to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa and Ryan strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts. They did not really hang around with Jessica anymore after the fight Ryan had with her but they were still on friendly terms. Today everybody was whispering about something and Vanessa was getting annoyed about not knowing about it.

"WHAT is everybody whispering about?" Vanessa asked Mike Boot, a seventh year she knew.

"Oh...Stef's back…I thought you guys would know since you're friends with her and all…"

"Seriously!" Ryan gasped.

"Oh yeah…I saw here in the Great Hall this morning…"

"To the common room!" Vanessa announced.

Ryan and Vanessa ran up to the common room and arrived at the portrait hole…just as someone they knew did as well…

"STEFANIE!" Ryan and Vanessa exclaimed at the same time.

They were expecting a grin or something but Stefanie scowled at the both of them.

"Until you work things out with the musketeers I'm not talking to you,"

And she just walked through the portrait hole leaving Vanessa and Ryan standing in complete and utter shock.

**A/N: Oookay, another short chapter…but that doesn't matter cause im going to post three chapter at the same time!!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW PLEASE!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Stefanie sat in the crowded common room with people sitting all around her, talking and laughing happily

Stefanie sat in the crowded common room with people sitting all around her, talking and laughing happily. When everyone found out she was back at Hogwarts they were following her around like a flock of seagulls, none of them had moved from her for one second.

These people being:

Nicholas

Lily

Rose

Hugo

Joshua

Albus

Lisa

Elizabeth

She hadn't seen any of the musketeers all day, which was a relief. She really didn't feel like telling them to get lost.

She was supposed to be happy about being back…right?

Wrong.

She felt horrible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Errggghh…Nat STOP bashing your head up against the wall…it's painful just watching you…"

"I don't care…I have nothing better to do," Natalie said as she continued to bash her head up against the wall in her dormitory.

"YOU are going to get the fattest lump on you fore-head Natalie…" James got up and grabbed Natalie by her collar and dragged her over to the bed.

The sat in silence for a while.

"Sooo…I guess we aren't going to the Ball ehhh…" Natalie sighed.

"Yeah…maybe next year…" James sighed.

They sat in another awkward silence.

"Oh this is getting so RIDICULOUS!" Natalie screeched as she jumped off the bed.

James was alarmed, "What? What is?"

"This whole thing with the musketeers…Stefanie is right! I don't blame her for getting angry at us…heck, I wasn't even THERE and I'm still fighting with you guys…" Natalie was breathing heavily.

"So you're saying…"

"We need to get this mess sorted out now!" Natalie shoved James, "Get UP!"

James fell to the ground, as he wasn't expecting Natalie to shove him suddenly.

"Owwww…." James gasped.

"Hurry UP James…we need to find Vanessa, Ryan and Matthew and then Stef!" Natalie said frantically.  
"What? NOW!" James asked incredulously as he stood up.

"Yes NOW! Come on…"

Natalie raced out the door with James hot on her tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very cold winters evening at Hogwarts, Ryan and Vanessa found that out first hand. They were both sitting outside in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. The had been there the whole day after they found out Stefanie was angry. It was quite warm during the day…but now it was getting very cold.

"W-w-why are we s-still here a-again?" Ryan shivered.

"I d-dunno…" Vanessa answered.

"I-I'm cold and h-hungry…" Ryan gasped.

"Me too but I-I'm too cold to move…"

"I g-guess we aren't going to the b-b-b-ball then?" Ryan asked.

Vanessa shook her head stiffly.

So sitting outside on a cold winters evening wasn't one of their brightest ideas…but they were both way too cold to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay James…we've checked the kitchen's, common room, dormitory AGAIN and the secret classroom and we haven't found any of them! Where else haven't we checked?" Natalie asked frantically.

"What about outside near the lake or the Quidditch pitch?"

Natalie snorted, "It's WAY too cold for them to be outside James…"

"Got any other ideas?"

"Yeah…guess you're right, come on then…" Natalie grabbed James' arm and dragged him through the corridor and down the stairs, they were running so fast that everything they saw was just a blur of colour.

"Nat STOP!" James yelled.

Natalie came to an abrupt halt and turned to face a panting James.

"What?" she barked.

James pointed up the stairs and sure enough a familiar tall head stood out from the small crowd.

"MATTHEW!" Natalie yelped.

Matthew stopped and looked around himself searching for the voices.

"BEHIND you!" James called.

Matthew turned around and squinted and James and Natalie. Natalie was doing frantic star-jumps obviously in attempt to catch his attention and James was slumped against the wall looked extremely tired.

"Come down here!" Natalie screamed, she was grinning at him.

Matthew slowly descended down the stairs cautiously.

Matthew starred at them, "What do you…AHHHHHHH" Natalie had just grabbed his arm along with James' and was sprinting down the stairs.

"We don't have time to talk…" Natalie screeched.

"Where are we going?" Matthew yelped as he struggled to keep up.

"Outside…" James gasped.

"What! Why? It's going to be bloody freezing outside Potter!"

"Ask her _Calsun_!" James scowled as he nodded his head towards Natalie who still had a firm vice grip on their arms as she dragged them along at running speed.

"NO FIGHTING!" Natalie screeched.

Natalie dragged them along until they reached the doors just as a very cold gust of wind went by.

"Are you frickin' NUTS! We're going to freeze our arses off out there!" Matthew gasped.

Natalie wasn't listening; she had already trudged through the open doors.

"NAT! I agree with Matthew, Vanessa and Ryan couldn't possibly be outside...it's too cold, you were right from the beginning!' James called.

Even if she heard she was ignoring them.

"Ohh…she's only got on a bloody T-shirt, shorts and thongs, she's going to freeze," Matthew said, his face crinkled in worry.

"Come on then…we have to beat some sense into her…"

James and Matthew both quickly walked through the doors towards Natalie, too tired to run any further.

"Why are we looking for Vanessa and Ryan?" Matthew asked.

"To sort this whole thing out with the musketeers…"

"You mean…the musketeers…might be BACK!" Matthew yelped in joy.

James grinned slightly and Matthew's reaction.

They checked down at the lake and found that Natalie wasn't there.

James sighed in frustration, "she must be down at the Quidditch pitch…come on…we better run…"

Matthew and James picked up the pace and began jogging after Natalie. Both of them were not dressed for going outside in this kind of whether…frost could be seen coming from their mouths, it was going to definantly snow soon.

"NAT!!" Matthew yelled at the small figure waiting near the entrance to the Quidditch pitch.

James and Matthew skidded to a halt beside Natalie who was shivering violently.

"Are you daft Natalie? We HAVE to get back inside…" James heaved.

Natalie shook her head and pointed to two small figures huddled in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Is that…?" Matthew trailed off.

"Vanessa and Ryan! Is everybody going MAD today…it's freezing out here, come on, we have to get them inside guys," James said.

Matthew had an arm draped around Natalie in a poor attempt to keep both Natalie and himself warm as they followed James.

When they reached Ryan and Vanessa they were both stiff from the cold.

"What are you both DOING?" James gasped.

"T-t-t-t-to c-c-c-cold to m-m-m-move," Vanessa shivered.

"Of for Merlin's sake…are we wizards or what?" Matthew growled.

Matthew took at his wand and cast a heat charm that enveloped the five of them in a nice warm, toasty bubble.

"Oh that's soooo much better…" Natalie smiled as she shrugged Matthew's arm off (much to his dismay).

Vanessa and Ryan remained still and shivering.

"How long where you out here for?" James asked.

"We've been here the whole day after Stefanie told us she was angry…" Vanessa sighed.

There was silence among the five of them.

"Well that's why we're all here now isn't it!" Natalie grinned.

"What do ya mean?" Ryan asked, still shivering from the cold.

"What she means is…the musketeers really need to re-group!" Matthew grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things in the common room were getting very chaotic as people prepared for the Halloween ball. Girls screaming and running up and down the stairs, boys getting nervous and jittery and everyone starting to feel hyped.

Stefanie was twirling a lose strand of hair around her finger multiple times trying to ignore everything.

"What's your problem?" Hugo asked as he fixed his dress robes.

"Yeah…why aren't you getting changed?" Josh asked.

Even though Josh didn't have a date anymore he was still going to the Ball.

"I'm not going…" Stefanie sighed.

"What! Why not?" Nicholas gasped.

"I don't want to...okay?" Stefanie got up from the couch to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Upstairs…"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"To get changed into some warmer clothes…"

"Why are you doing that?" Lisa asked.

"I want to go outside!" Stefanie snapped.

Albus and Rose snorted.

"It's gonna be FREEZING out there…" Albus laughed.

"It's going to snow soon…you can tell…" Rose sighed.

"I know…I just want to sit outside for a while…okay?" Stefanie gasped before storming angrily up the dormitory stairs.

When she got to her room she walked briskly over to her trunk and opened it. She snorted at the sight of it, everything was packed perfectly and folded nicely, and the thing is, it would definantly not stay like that for much longer.

Flipping through her things quickly she pulled out a pair of warm black boots, her red and gold beanie, a warmer pair of pants, her house scarf and of course her favourite black overcoat.

She got changed into her warmer pants quickly and pulled the boots on quickly. She pulled the beanie over her ears and wrapped the scarf snugly around her neck.

She grabbed her black overcoat and examined it silently. On the back of the overcoat the faded gold initials of S.B. stood out clearly. She slipped it on sighing, the overcoat came to about halfway down her calf and the sleeves were long enough to cover her hands up to her knuckles.

She loved the overcoat so much and when somebody asked why…she would just say, "I dunno…I just like the thing, Okay?"

She found the overcoat in her attic with James in the summer of second year. The musketeers were over at her place and they were playing hide and seek. James and her were hiding in the attic when Stefanie saw the coat hanging from a hook on the wall.

She asked her mum where it came from, who's was it and even why her initials were plastered across the back of it, but her mum wouldn't give her any answers at all. Instead she let her keep it.

So, to this day, the mysterious black overcoat had been Stefanie Bright's most prized possession.

James thought it was just an old tatty piece of junk, but it was the warmest overcoat Stefanie had ever owned even though it was thoroughly warn through.

Stefanie quickly grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on before thundering back down the stairs.

When she got down to the bottom everybody starred up at her.

"You seriously aren't going to the ball?" Nicholas asked.

"Yepo…" Stefanie said before walking out to the portrait hole and slipping through.

Her boots made an odd stomping sound as she manoeuvred her way expertly through Hogwarts.

Where did she plan to go exactly?

The Quidditch pitch…

Why did she plan to go there?

She had absolutely no idea!

The cold hit her as soon as she was outside and shivering Stefanie wrapped her scarf around tighter and turned the collar up on her overcoat.

She trudged through the black by herself lost in though. She walked past the lake and moved to the entrance of the Quidditch pitch.

That's when she saw the five people she _least _expected to be here at this time.

James

Natalie

Vanessa

Ryan

And Matthew

Stefanie moved further into the shadows to watch what they were doing but it was hard to tell.

They appeared to absorbed in what they were talking about that they didn't notice anything happening around them.

Stefanie dropped onto her stomach and did an army crawl towards them until she could fairly clearly hear their voices.

They were completely absorbed and the darkness provided some camouflage for her to eavesdrop.

Smirking she settled down to listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay…how about we all take turns to talk…" Natalie suggested,

"Yeah good idea…can I go first?" Matthew asked meekly.

"Guess so…" Ryan mumbled.

"First of all I'm really really really really really really really really REALLY sorry about what I said to you guys…you're not idiots, and Stefanie isn't a fat ego. I'm not sure if you'll forgive me but PLEASE know that I'm sorry! Oh and Natalie…if I could turn back time I would go back and ask you to the dance instead of that bitch Melissa!" Matthew said rather quickly.

Natalie blushed.

"You finished?" James asked.

Matthew nodded silently.

"Well I'll go next then…" James began. "First off…it's been so strange without having you guys around."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Matthew…I…accept your apology but please allow me to say sorry for blowing up at you…you were in a touchy mood…I was in a touchy mood mostly as well…I guess I'm sort of the reason we all split eh? Oh Ryan…sorry for calling you dwarf and stuff…" James sighed.

Matthew shook his head, "we shouldn't just blame one person, it was everybody's fault, not just yours…"

There was silence again until Ryan cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him.

"Yeah…umm, I know it's only been like a week of us being all split up and stuff but it really must have been the worst week of my entire life, honestly! I had to hang out with Jessica for peat's sake! Oh James…apology accepted," Ryan grinned widely.

There was silence again and Vanessa and Natalie glanced at each other. Natalie shrugged and Vanessa took that as an indication for her to speak next.

"Yeah…like Ryan said I have been forced to hang with Jessica…she's acting all nice now but there's still something about her I don't like…it would be really great if we all came together again you know…I'm…I'm sorry…"

Vanessa sighed heavily before Natalie spoke.  
"Well…this little gathering was kind of my idea and I dragged James and Matthew here…literally…"

James and Matthew smirked.

"But…the main reason we're all here is to…say sorry to each other…get everything out on the table…so I'm putting my cards out now…I really think we should re-group… what do you say guys?"

By now everyone was beaming from ear to ear.

"Group hug?" James asked.

Everyone leapt to give each other a large…five-person hug, which lasted for about two minutes.

When they all broke apart something was still missing.

"We still have one member of the musketeers missing…" Ryan sighed.

"The question is…will she talk to us?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh…I think I might be able to talk to you lot now…" a voice from the darkness said.

They all leapt backwards whipping out their wands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefanie sighed, she probably shouldn't have startled them like that.

"Guys! Put your wands away, it's only me…Stefanie for Merlin's sake!" she gasped as she stood up and brushed herself down.

The five of them shuffled closer until they could see her.

"Were you listening to that?" Natalie asked.

'Yep…"

"You're not mad at us anymore?" Matthew asked.

"Nope…you sorted things out properly…that's all I wanted…"

"Can we have a complete group hug now?" Ryan asked.

Stefanie chuckled as they all had another…hug.

After a while James spoke.

"Stefanie Angela Elizabeth Bright!" he said as they all turned to face her.

"Err…yeah…" Stefanie asked.

"I swear if you scare us like that again…" James began.

"We'll all come after YOU!" Natalie finished.

Stefanie rolled her eyes, "peLEASE you sound like my mother!"

"Just…please…" Vanessa sighed.

"TRY not to do that again!" Ryan and Matthew growled at the same time.

"Errrrr…Stef...James and I are…sorry…" Natalie sighed.

"For what?" Stefanie asked.

"For letting you fall…we should have caught you…we were right there I mean…Natalie and I talked about it a lot while you were…away…" James sighed.

Stefanie narrowed her eyes, "It wasn't your fault…"

"Just say you accept our apology…please…" Natalie said.

"Fine...I accept the 'apology' but again it wasn't your fault…" Stefanie said.

"Well…now that that's out of the way lets head up to the Ball!" Matthew grinned.

"We're not even DRESSED t go to a Ball Matt!" Ryan chuckled.

"Why cares…we can all just go together…no dates…just all go as friends!" Matthew smiled.

"Sounds cool to me…" Vanessa shrugged.

"Yeah…I'm up for it!" Natalie grinned

"Yay!" Ryan said.

"Cool!" James smirked.

"Then lets GO guys!" Stefanie announced as they all turned back towards the castle.

"Are we gonna get changed or anything?" Ryan asked.

"Nup! Who cares!" Stefanie grinned before marching back towards the castle with all the musketeers in tow.


	20. Chapter 20

Nicholas, Hugo, Lisa and Lily were waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall for the Ball to start

Nicholas, Hugo, Lisa and Lily were waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall for the Ball to start. Josh, Elizabeth, Albus and Rose had gone off in some other direction.

"I hear that McGonagall is gonna make us all dance a stupid waltz before the actual good music comes on…" Hugo scowled.

"What! She didn't say that to us…" Nicholas said incredulously.

"Just a rumour…" Hugo sighed.

"Who cares anyway?" Lisa shrugged.

"Yeah…one dance of the waltz and then we can do what we like!" Lily said.

Hugo grinned, "yeah! Maybe cousin Freddy spiked the punch too…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "he probably did you know…"

"Wouldn't his sister have stopped him?" Lisa asked.

Hugo snorted, "Who…Roxanne? She's a bugger trouble maker than Freddy and she's younger so he'll never listen too her…"

Nicholas laughed, "You guys are lucky you have SO MANY cousins! I only have three and a bunch of muggle cousins I barely know!"

"You have cousins?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Lily gasped, "Emily, John and Daniel Sugaford!"

"What year are they in?" Lisa asked.

"Ohh…Emily is in fourth year with Stefanie…John is in sixth year and Daniel is in seventh year."

"But…I haven't seen them around…" Lisa said.

"Oh, aren't they on an exchange trip or something?" Hugo shrugged.

"Yeah…Emily is at Beauxbatons and John and Daniel are at Durmstrang…suckers must be missing Hogwarts," Nicholas smirked.

"Does Emily hang out with the muske…errr I mean Stefanie?" Hugo asked.

"No…you know that girl Caroline Stalma in fourth year?" Nicholas asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Well…there's a girl in fourth year called that and she's Emily's best friend…" Nicholas sighed.

"Are they like…bitches?" Lily asked.

"Nup…it's a wonder they're both not actually part of the musketeers…errr…or WERE a part of I should say…Caroline and Emily more part time members though if you know what I mean…" Nicholas shrugged.

Lisa laughed, "I can't wait to meet them…when do they come back?"

"Err…not sure…next week or the week after or something…" Nicholas said.

"Hang on…isn't Caroline like Elizabeth's cousin or something?" Hugo asked.

"I wouldn't know…" Nicholas said.

"No…I think that's true actually!" Lily confirmed.

Just then the doors opened to the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall's voice sounded.

"Let the Ball BEGIN!"

Nicholas and Hugo offered Lily and Lisa their arms, which they both took gingerly before they stepped into the hall.

Professor McGonagall was standing at a podium in front of the teacher's table in green dress robes.

"Boys…lead your partners to the dance floor!"

Nicholas and Lily did as they were told, as did Hugo and Lisa.

"First of all…we will start with a simple waltz…" McGonagall said.

The whole school groaned and Lily flushed as Nicholas turned to face her putting his hands on her waist.

She put her arms around his neck making him flush as well.

"Well…let's get this over with then…" Lily sighed as the music began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on guys!" Stefanie called backwards at the musketeers.

"We're frickin running as fast as we can Stefanie!" James gasped.

They all skidded to a halt in front of the Great Hall and peered inside.

The first thing Stefanie and James saw was Lily and Nicholas…doing the waltz! (and looking uneasy…)

They both had to slap hands over their mouths to stifle laughter.

"Oookay…who votes we wait until AFTER the waltz is finished before going inside…" Ryan snickered.

"But just while we're waiting…" Vanessa said whipping out her wand.

First she waved her wand in Stefanie's direction and she changed from her thoroughly dishevelled and rugged up appearance to having a neat ponytail, a T-shirt that said 'S.BRIGHT IS BETA THAN U!' a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and some muggle skate shoes.

"What! What happened to my clothes…my overcoat…" Stefanie panicked.

"Relax..." Vanessa snickered, "it's all neatly folded on your bed…now who's next?"

Ryan shrugged and stepped forward.

His wet loose clothes changed to a dark blue and white-stripped T-shirt with a turned up collar, a long pair of cargo pants and some nice brown leather lace up shoes. His hair was spiked up in all directions. He looked like a stylish smurf.

"Thanks…much better!" Ryan grinned before walking to lean with Stefanie against the wall.

"NEXT!" Vanessa called in an unnaturally loud voice.

Natalie stepped up smirking.

Vanessa had decided to leave Natalie's hair out and placed a fat blonde streak near the front of her face where the hair covered her eyes slightly. She had a three-quarter length pair denim jeans on and a nice pair of blue thongs had a T-shirt that said 'Pilp Quidditch STAR!' written on the front of it.

Vanessa was smirking, "that blonde streak looks good…"

"WHAT! You streaked my hair BLONDE!" Natalie screeched.

The musketeers all started laughing.

'I think it looks good actually…" Matthew said cocking his head to the side.

"Oh…well…that's okay then…" Natalie smirked Vanessa.

"But…I didn't intend for it to look…good!" Vanessa grumbled.

"Better luck next time Vani!" Natalie giggled before standing next to Matthew.

"NEXT!" Vanessa called again.

Matthew stood next and Vanessa jelled his hair up at the front, he was wearing a white button-up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to just above the elbows and was wearing faded light blue jeans with sneakers.

"Thaaaankyou!" Matthew said before sauntering off.

"JAMES! NEXT!" Vanessa shrieked again.

James grimaced before stepping up.

He was wearing the same kind of T-shirt as Matthew except his was black and he had dark blue jeans with sneakers as well. His red hair was arranged in a dishevelled way.

"Jeez! Emo much James!" Stefanie cackled.

James scowled at her before sauntering away.

"Your turn…" Natalie snickered.

Natalie cast a spell at Vanessa and she was wearing…well a muggle clown costume.

They all started howling with laughter.

"Oh come on Nat…please!" Vanessa grovelled.

Natalie rolled her eyes and cast the proper spell at her.

Vanessa was now in a tight white pair of jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and black thing with her hair in a ponytail.

"Yay! We're all set now!" Ryan said.

The peered into the hall just as the waltz finished.

"Okay everyone…Showtime!" James grinned.

The six musketeers entered the hall slowly one by one.


	21. Chapter 21

Lily and Nicholas stood gaping at the six musketeers who had all entered together

Lily and Nicholas stood gaping at the six musketeers who had all entered _together_. The music had stopped and she was no longer aware that Nicholas was still standing with his hands on her waist.

The whole school, including the teachers went dead silent.

Ryan was shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

Matthew was starring at the floor.

Natalie had gone red.

Vanessa was standing very still.

James was attempting to hide behind Matthew, which wasn't working very well.

Stefanie was scowling at everyone.

'It's not polite to stare ya know!" she growled.

Everyone immediately turned away to whisper to their partners just as an old 'Weird Sisters' song came on to break the silence.

"Man…this song is so OLD…it's good and all…but for Merlin's sake my mum and dad listen to it!" James sighed.

The musketeers all had to stifle their laughter as they made their way over to a vacant table.

They all felt eyes starring at them as they walked and sat down.

"I swear to Merlin there are probably rumours already going around…" Natalie scowled.

Just at that moment a familiar blonde head streaked through the crowd towards them.

They all groaned.

"STEF! What's going on…why aren't you all biting each others heads off?" Joshua squealed.

They all narrowed their eyes at him but James smirked.

"We were just about to do that weren't we Stef…" he leant over to her and opened his mouth as if he was going to bite her.

Stefanie laughed and shoved him on the shoulder sending him crashing to the floor.

"Woops…sorry…my bad James!" Stefanie laughed.

James got up grumbling, "Why is EVERYONE doing that to me today?"

"Cause your funny to shove…" Natalie said smiling sweetly.

"Anyway! Why are you all sitting together?" Josh interrupted.

"Well ding bat…that would be because the musketeers always sit together!" Matthew said.

"But aren't you guys all angry at each other?" Josh asked.

"You really don't know how to take a hint do you?" Vanessa scowled.

"What's taking a hint mean?" Josh asked.

"Oh for the love of everything that's GOOD and RIGHT in this world Joshua! We. Are. All. Friends. Again." Ryan exclaimed.

"Really!" Josh gasped.

"No…we made it up! Of course really!" Stefanie said.

"Well anywayz…you wanna dance with me Stef?" Josh asked.

Stef scoffed, "NO, I do NOT want to dance with you…"

Joshua looked crestfallen, "Oh okay…" he said as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot they burst out laughing.

"Do you wanna dance with me Stef?" Matthew said imitating Josh's high-pitched voice.

His imitation only made them all laugh harder.

Stefanie rolled her eyes, "Well…I'm going to go dance…without Joshua…"

"Yay!" Natalie exclaimed getting up and walking with Stefanie to the dance floor.

"So…" Vanessa stuttered.

"Wanna go dance with them?' James asked.

They all leapt up and raced after Natalie and Stefanie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas and Lily stood in the same place gaping as they saw the six musketeers run onto the dance floor and start dancing like a bunch of uncoordinated monkeys.

They weren't fighting, punching, kicking or casting hexes at each other!

That's when Joshua decided to walk up to them gloomily.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Nicholas snickered.

Joshua scowled at Nicholas, "your sister won't dance with me!"

Lily laughed, "well DUH! She's like three years older…"

"Yeah yeah…" Joshua said.

"Umm…Josh…are the musketeers friends again?" Nicholas asked.

Joshua nodded before stepping briskly past them and walking away.

Nicholas and Lily turned towards each other grinning from ear to ear before racing off in the musketeer's direction.

Lily leapt onto James' back and screamed, "PIGGY BACK!"

Nicholas copied her example except he jumped onto Stefanie.

"Whoa! Guys, easy there…" Stefanie scoffed.

James laughed and twirled Lily around causing her to giggle.

Stefanie jumped up and down and Nicholas held on shouting, "STOP! I'M GONNA FALL! YOU'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE FROM MUM!!"

Stefanie laughed and let him down, "You're fault for jumping on…"

James had just set Lily down when she started to sway uneasily from dizziness. She tried to walk but only ended up falling and being caught by Albus.

"JAMES! Be careful…she could have hurt herself! Mum would have absolutely butchered you up…" Albus gasped as he held Lily steady.

"Where did you come from?" James asked.

"I…walked!" Albus laughed.

"Hello kiddies!" Matthew said coming up behind James.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Hello Matthew…"

Matthew grinned, "Look who I found!"

Matthew pulled Roxanne by the scruff of her collar up to Albus.

"Let my cousin go!" Albus scoffed.

Roxanne laughed, "I was looking for you anywayz…"

"What for?" Stefanie asked.

Roxanne grinned, "My brother Freddy spiked the punch…"

"Surprise surprise…" Lily said finally standing without help from Albus.

"Oi…you guys seen Dominique or Louis around?" Roxanne asked.

"As in your cousins Dominique and Louis?" Nicholas asked.

"Well yeah!"

"Nuh…sorry Roxy!" James said.

"No problemo…what about Molly or Lucy?" Roxanne asked referring to her other cousins.

"Sorry…haven't seen them either." Albus shrugged.

"Hmmm…Rose and Hugo?"

"Last I checked Hugo was on the dance floor…" Nicholas said.

'Rose was actually talking to Freddy when I saw her…" Albus said.

"Cool…have you seen Loony Lovegood and Rolf's kids around as well…what are their names…Lorcan and Lysander or something?" Roxanne asked again.

"Why would we even want to know where those wierdo's are?" James cackled.

Roxanne shrugged.

"Why do you wanna know where all your cousins and people are anyway?" Stefanie asked.

Roxanne grinned her evil grin, "I wanna spread the word with Freddy about the punch…cyaz around everyone!"

On that note she turned and left.

Matthew grinned, "We'll have to try the punch later won't we guys!" he said while pulling James and Stefanie into a headlock.

"So it IS true!" Lily exclaimed.

'You guys are friends again…" Nicholas gasped.

Albus laughed, "Of course they are! They were struggling all together with keeping up the 'I'm not talking to you' thing…"

Matthew cackled and released a dishevelled Stefanie and James.

Just at that moment Ryan, Vanessa and Natalie all jumped through the crowd looking very tipsy and holding a glass each of the…punch.

"Come oooooon guuuuuys…lets PARTAY!" Natalie slurred.

"Weeeee are familyyyyy…" Ryan sang, referring to the muggle song.

"You guys should try the punch…its greeeeaaaaat!" Vanessa said gulping another mouthful.

"Err…on second though maybe I WILL stay away from the punch…" James said.

"Smart decision James…" Albus said.

Stefanie and Matthew were watching them with raised eyebrows.

Just at that moment Roxanne came through the crowd again holding a Vile of purple potion.

"Hello again…I thought I saw you guys having some trouble with those three…" Roxanne giggled.

"How much did they drink?" Lily gasped.

"I watched them…like eight glasses each I think…" Roxanne said.

"Wow!" Nicholas said.

'Yeah…wow…anyway…I brought some stuff that will hopefully help them a bit!"

Roxanne shoved the vile into Albus' hands and walked away.

"Ohhhhhhh…is that more PUNCH!!" Natalie screamed.

Ryan licked his lips and stumbled forwards.

"Umm…yeah…but you have to share it OK!" Stefanie laughed.

The three of them nodded and Ryan grabbed the vile and drank a mouthful before handing it to Natalie and Vanessa who did the same.

They all suddenly started to shake their heads and gag at the same time.

"That stuff is disgusting!" Vanessa moaned.

"My head hurts!" Ryan complained.

"Why can't I remember what just happened?" Natalie wondered.

"Cause you were tipsy!" Stefanie laughed.

"Tipsy…on what?" Ryan asked.

"Not sure…something Freddy spiked the punch with…" Lily snickered.

"Errgghh…why did we listen to him when he told as to try some of it?" Vanessa moaned.

"Because…your stupid?" James, Stefanie and Matthew all said at the same time.

Natalie, Vanessa and Ryan all growled and ran after them as they spun around and ran away as fast as they could.

**A/N: Okay…You guys all need to know who everyone's kids are and everything so here goes…**

**Ginny + Harry:**

**James Potter (4****th**** year)**

**Albus Potter (3****rd**** year)**

**Lily Potter (1****st**** year)**

**Hermione + Ron:**

**Rose Weasley (3****rd**** year)**

**Hugo Weasley (1****st**** year)**

**Fleur + Bill:**

**Victorie Weasley (finished school)**

**Dominique (6****th**** year)**

**Louis (5****th**** year)**

**Percy + Audrey:**

**Molly (5****th**** year)**

**Lucy (3****rd**** year)**

**George + Angelina:**

**Fred (6****th**** year)**

**Roxanne (4****th**** year)**

**Luna + Rolf:**

**Lorcan (5****rd**** year)**

**Lysander (4****th**** year)**

**Draco + Asteria Greengrass:**

**Scorpius (3****rd**** year)**

**Charlie No wife or kids.**

**Remus (deceased- 1997) + Nymphadora (deceased- 1997):**

**Teddy (finished school)**

**I got that all of that information from JK's website…I just randomly put them into different year groups.**

**Lots of Weasley's and Potter's at Hogwarts at the moment eh…**

**Anywayz… that's all from me for now 'evil laugh'**

**Max.ride123**


	22. Chapter 22

The Hall was pumping with the latest song from the cool new band called 'The Cat's eyes' and everyone in the Hall was jumping u

The Hall was pumping with the latest song from the cool new band called 'The Cat's eyes' and everyone in the Hall was jumping up and down hysterically.

"WOOOOOO!" Matthew yelled.

The DJ sure new some good songs! Everyone was having a great time, even the Slytherins!

"And THAT was the latest song 'Rock 'n' roll magic school!' by the Cat's eyes!" the DJ said in an amplified voice.

The hall was filled with screams and whoops of delight.

"We still have THREE HOURS to party Hogwarts! So here's the deal…we're gonna play some magic and MUGGLE songs for all the muggle-borns! How does that sound?"

The hall again erupted into cheers and screams.

"GREAT! The next song is called 'Goodbye Moldyshorts!' by the Magic School Rebels!"

As the latest song was put through the sound amplifier, James huffed and stormed off the dance floor closely followed by a grumbling Albus and Lily.

Stefanie smacked her forehead, "Geez! I forgot how much the Potter's HATE this band…"

It was a well-known fact that James, Albus and Lily did not like the band known as 'The Magic School Rebels' because the band was completely and utterly dedicated to writing songs about the fall of Voldemort and songs entirely about Harry Potter.

Stefanie herself didn't really mind the band…they were certainly talented but she would never in a million years let James know that.

_Moldyshorts MOLDYSHORTS!_

_You are now OVEEER_

_Harry Potter did the unexpected…_

_He BEAT YOU_

_KILLED YOU_

_What are you know?_

_Just a sorry pile of ash…_

_In_

_A_

_MUSEUM!_

Stefanie scowled, this certainly wasn't one of their best songs.

Pushing her way through the crowd she saw James sitting with Albus and Lily at a table.

Stefanie pulled up a chair beside them.

"Yo dudes! What's up?"

James scowled, "Oh you know VERY WELL what's up Stefanie!"

"Just ignore the bloody song guys!" Stefanie exclaimed.

"How can we?" Lily asked.

"Haven't you seen…every time that any of 'The Magic School Rebels' songs come up everybody starts looking at us funny…" Albus huffed.

"I don't know what you mean…" Stefanie said.

Stefanie knew very well what they meant…even as people were dancing they were watching the Potter's.

"Oh come on…" James growled.

"Okay fine…have a cry! I was only trying to help!" Stefanie exclaimed.

"Our dad almost DIED because of Voldemort…my grandparents ARE dead because of Voldemort…my uncle is ALSO dead because of Voldemort…I could name others...but seriously…do we NEED to be reminded over and over?" James asked.

"No but…" Stefanie began.

"Our mum and dad won't even tell us ANYTHING about the battle Stef!" Albus scowled.

"Yeah! Mum always looks like she's gonna cry when it's mentioned…" Lily sighed.

They all sat in silence for a while before Stefanie stood up.

"Fine…stay here and sulk over the past…but I'm going to have fun…goodbye to the three of you…"

Stefanie spun around and walked back to where the musketeers were bopping up and down hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius Malfoy watched as Bright stormed back to her 'musketeer friends.'

"Look…the Potter's are all by themselves…" Johna Avery snickered.

"Wanna go stir something up?" Koda Goyle.

"Can we PLEASE just leave them alone?" Scorpius asked.

"Man Scorp…your such a party pooper!" Johna scowled.

"Yeah! There are some vulnerable Gryffindor's over there…" Koda grinned.

Scorpius huffed, "Why do we have to live up to the stupid stereotype of 'Slytherins and Gryffindor's hate each other!' just because of our fathers…"

"Are you suggesting we make FRIENDS with the GRYFFINDORS?" Johna scoffed.

"Well yeah…"

"Do you even KNOW what our dad's would DO if they found out we even attempted something like that?" Koda sneered.

"My dad wouldn't care…Harry Potter saved his life…" Scorpius said.

"Yeah yeah…we heard this ruddy story like one hundred times Scorp!" Johna sighed.

"Well you two can go…I'm having nothing to do with it…" Scorpius said slumping back in his chair.

"But then we'd be out-numbered like two to three!" Koda said.

"WOW KODA!! You can COUNT!! Oh and… that's your problem…not mine…"

"Sheez!" Johna scowled.

"Fine…we'll round up some Slytherins and attack TOMORROW!" Koda said.

Koda and Johna cackled and high fived each other and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OKAY HOGWARTS! The next song is a muggle song by an artist called…err…Flo-Rida…."

The whole school laughed at the funny name, except for some muggle borns who got rather excited…

"Okay…well…I guess here it IS!" The DJ screamed.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans_

_Boots with the fur With the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

"Okay…random song much?" Vanessa laughed.

"Yeah…you know this singer Stef?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…the songs a bit strange though…but WHO CARES!" Stefanie yelled.

Matthew whooped in agreement and Natalie grinned as they continued dancing hysterically.

The song continued and Rose and Lucy who were laughing manically soon joined them.

"You know…this dance thing wasn't such a bad idea!" Rose giggled.

Just at that moment Professor McGonagall came into view dancing in the middle of the dance floor rather…energetically.

"Oh my GOSH…bad IMAGES that will never EVER leave my head again…" Lucy Weasley gasped.

The musketeers were all in hysterics, rolling around on the floor as if they had just seen the funniest thing in the world.

Rose's eyes had widened to the size of bludgers as she starred at the dancing Professor McGonagall.

At that point Professor Longbottom joined McGonagall on the dance floor and started dancing.

He only lasted about two minutes though…Alexander came out of the crowd and dragged him away turning beat red.

So far…the dance was turning out to be a blast!!


	23. Chapter 23

The dance was coming to an end…much to everybody's displeasure

The dance was coming to an end…much to everybody's displeasure. Midnight had come around way too fast.

"The last song is nice and slow…" The DJ said.

'You 'n' me' by the 'Azkaban Prison Guards came on.

The Azkaban Prison Guards were normally a really good band, but this was their cheesiest song…ever.

_You 'n' me together_

_We'll stay with each other forever_

_Since we're best friends…_

Ryan blew a large raspberry in his hand that disturbed the 'serenity' of the moment; this earned him an icy glare from Professor McGonagall who was sitting at the teacher's table. Ryan sunk down into his chair as the five other musketeers tried to hold back their laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily Potter looked at the lonely dance floor. At the moment everybody was too scared to go on and dance. Suddenly, a large raspberry somebody had blown echoed around the hall and Lily's head spun around to face the musketeers who were sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Scowling at Ryan who was turning red and trying to hide she turned to look at Nicholas who was grinning.

"What's so funny Nick?"

"I was just thinking…lucky that wasn't _real_ you know…" Nicholas chortled.

Hugo was halfway through drinking some butterbeer and had to spit it back out to try and stop his laughter.

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "Come on Nick…"

"Where are we going?"

"To dance silly…"

"B-but there's nobody else dancing," he stuttered.

"So what? We can start first…it's a long song…goes for about ten minutes I think…people are bound to join us by then!" Lily said.

"No…I think I'll stay her Lils…sorry!" Nicholas apologised.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "but you my _date, _your _supposed_ to dance with me…"

Nicholas shook his head quickly.

Lily sighed and turned to her cousin, "will YOU dance with me Hugo?"

"No…sorry…I'm with Nick on this one and besides, I came with Lisa, remember?" the comment made Lisa giggle annoyingly.

Lily huffed at sat down angrily before she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Albus standing and smiling at her.

"What's the matter Albus?" she asked.

"I'll dance with you if you like…you know…like a brother and sister dance,"

She grinned and jumped up before grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefanie nudged James hard in the ribs.

"What?" he hissed.

Stefanie pointed at the dance floor where Lily and Albus began to dance.

James' mouth dropped open and he gasped dramatically.

"What's the matter?" Stefanie asked.

"They're having a sibling dance and they didn't invite _me _I'm wounded…" James said, clutching his heart dramatically.

"Dude…just go on there and join them, no big deal!" Stefanie said.

Grinning James jumped up and ran towards them on the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no…" Lily sighed.

"What's wrong Lily?" Albus asked.

"James is coming…"

Albus turned his head and saw James bounding towards them with a stupid grin on his face.

When he got there he held his arm open wide like they were going to jump towards him.

"What do you want James?" Albus asked.

"I came to have a nice moment with my brother and sister…"

"Well we were having a nice moment _without _you James…now please leave us alone and go back to the five stooges over there," Lily growled.

James dropped his arms heavily, his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell to an immediate frown.

He looked genuinely upset.

"Oh…sorry…that was stupid yeah…I…err…I just thought you'd like me because I'm your brother too…yeah…I'll go…sorry...sorry…" he said quietly as he shuffled from foot to foot.

He turned around and began walking back to the musketeers…who looked very confused about what had just happened.

Albus and Lily looked at each other and made a split second decision.

The grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back.

James turned around in surprise before Lily jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry James…I'm such a meanie," she gasped.

"Yeah…stay and dance then?" Albus grinned.

"Thought you would NEVER ask!" James grinned.

He slung an arm around Albus' and Lily's shoulders forced them into a circle to dance!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas watched Lily dancing with James and Albus angrily. When Lily and Albus had gone off to dance other couples had joined them.

She'd just left him at the table with no partner!

"It's your own fault Nick…she asked you to dance…" Elizabeth said.

"Shut up Lizzie," he mumbled

Hugo and Lisa suddenly got up and stalked off to the dance floor.

"So NOW he decides to dance!" Nicholas growled.

"Why don't you dance with your sister or something?" Josh asked.

Nicholas snorted, "SHE wouldn't dance with me in a million years."

"I'll dance with you then!" Josh said.

"Are you SERIOUS!" Nicholas gasped.

"Yeah…I will if you like,"

"No Josh…I'll be fine…"

"Oh okay…" Josh said sadly.

Elizabeth sighed in frustration.

"Okay Josh…I was stupid for dumping you as my date to the dance…I realise you were only joking about what you said and I FORGIVE you…but now we BOTH don't have dates so just ask me already!"

Josh was a bit frazzled, "Umm…err…okay…would you like to dance Lizzie?"

Elizabeth grinned, got up from her chair and dragged him to the dance floor by the arm.

So now Nicholas was alone at the table…great.

He got up, put his hands in his pocket angrily and walked around to the five remaining musketeers who still hadn't moved to the dance floor. He sat in James' vacant spot angrily.

"What's the matter Nick?" Natalie asked.

Nicholas didn't respond.

"Cat got your tongue little bro?" Stefanie grinned.

"Shut up Stef…"

"I will if you tell me what's wrong…"

Nicholas growled, "Lily just walked off and left me at the table by myself!"

"Would there be a reason for this?" Matthew asked.

"Well…yeah…she sorta asked me to dance and I said no…"

"Well then it's your own fault!" Vanessa said grimly.

"You guys are only making me feel worse…"

"Just ask her now…while she's with James and Albus. It's easy, watch!" Ryan said.

He stood up and faced Vanessa.

"Would you like to dance Vanessa?" he said in a posh voice.

"I'd love to Ryan…" and on that note she grabbed Ryan's hand and they both walked to the dance floor.

When they were gone Stefanie gagged a little bit.

"Okay sappy much…" she said.

Matthew laughed, "Just you wait…James is going to ask you…"

Stefanie glared, "and YOU have to ask Nat…"

Natalie turned red and looked away.

"Anywayz…the point of that was to show you that you can just go up to her and ask…" Stefanie sighed.

"Yeah…so GO!" Matthew said in a booming voice.

Nicholas nodded and got up from his seat. He weaved his way through the dance floor and saw Vanessa give him a wink from where she was dancing with Ryan.

He got there and saw only Albus and James talking and laughing with each other.

"Umm…where's Lily?" he asked.

James frowned, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well…I'm her date and I wanted to ask her to dance…"

Albus pointed and Nicholas followed his gaze, "Sorry mate…you're too late…"

Lily was dancing with Alex.

Alexander Longbottom!

Nicholas gawped at them, he suddenly felt very angry.


	24. Chapter 24

How could she do this to him

'How could she do this to him?

How?

How?

HOW?

Nicholas turned on his heal and went to march back to Stefanie when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

It was James sodding Potter…of COURSE.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I hate your sister…"

"Just because she's having one dance with Longbottom…now that's a bit harsh…"

"But it's the last dance of the night and I'M her date…"

"Albus told me you said no when she asked you to dance though."

"Yeah…but…I wanted to dance later!"

James shook his head trying not to laugh, "Dude…just think about who should _really _be angry…"

As James walked away he ruffled up Nicholas' perfectly jelled hair- messing it up completely.

Albus walked by nudging his shoulder gently.

Nicholas decided something right then.

He HATED Potters, he was only friends with Lily because James and Stefanie were friends.

He didn't need Lily.

He would get a different date to next years ball.

He took one last glance at Lily who was laughing at something Longbottom had said before he hung his head and walked through the double doors of the Great Hall.

The song was going to end in a couple of minutes anyway…why hang around and wait?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sat down just as Natalie and Matthew got up to dance the last couple of minutes to the cheesy song before the night ended.

He grabbed a whole glass of butterbeer and downed it in a second before whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So…wanna dance then Stef?" James asked hopefully.

Stefanie shrugged, "yeah why not?"

Stefanie and James got up and stood next to Vanessa and Ryan on the dance floor and started to dance.

"Where's Nicholas?" Stefanie asked.

"Oh…he stormed off…"  
"Huh? Why?"

"He was a bit upset with Lily," James chuckled.

"What happened though?"

"He was going to ask Lily to dance but she was dancing with Longbottom and he got angry because _he _was supposed to be Lily's date."

"Well Lily already asked him to dance and he said no so it's his own fault!" Stefanie scowled.

"Yeah, well, I don't think your bro gets that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas stomped through the halls of Hogwarts absolutely infuriated. Tonight was supposed to be fun but Lily ruined it completely.

He didn't even realise where he was going until he saw the entrance to the Astronomy Tower.

So he was on the seventh floor.

First years weren't allowed up to the Astronomy Tower, but there were no teachers around, they were all in the Great Hall supervising.

Without thinking Nicholas pushed the door open and closed it carefully behind him and walked quickly up the stairs.

He opened the doors up the top of the stairs and an immediate wave of cold air hit his face and he reached for his wand to cast a heating charm.

No wand.

Nicholas groaned when he remember that he had left his wand in the boys dormitories.

Just Great.

He walked out into the open and was greeted with an amazing sight.

The whole of Hogwarts was covered in a blanker of thick snow and snow was _still _falling.

Nicholas shook his head to get rid of the snow that had fallen in his hair and walked to the edge of the tower.

It sure was cold tonight…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Okay Hogwarts, that is the end of the last song, I hope you enjoyed your night, I know I SURE did!" the DJ said.

Hogwarts cheered and clapped for the DJ who had now disappeared backstage.

Professor McGonagall took his place.

"Now…I want all students to make their way back to the dormitories carefully and quietly, no nonsense!"

There was a faint chatter among the students.

"Oh…before everybody goes I want to talk to Stefanie Bright please…"

Stefanie wrinkled her nose.

"Why does McGonagall want to talk to you?" James asked.

"No idea…"

So when everybody left Stefanie walked cautiously up to Professor McGonagall who was talking to the DADA teacher, Professor Diffy.

"Hi Professor McGonagall and Professor Diffy…" she said.

"Ah…Miss Bright…good to see you are well!" Professor Diffy grinned.

"Just dandy sir!"

"Well…I best be off to my office, good evening to you all!" he said before walking away.

"Did you have a good night Miss Bright?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh yeah…it was great! Thanks for organising this!" Stefanie grinned.

"Well…that's good to hear…now, you know your cousins Emily, Daniel and John?" she asked.

"Yeah…what about them?"

"I have received knowledge that they will be returning to school in exactly a weeks time…now I want you to come with me to pick the up!"

Stefanie gasped, "MJ, Danny and John are coming BACK!"

"MJ?" Professor asked.

"It's short for Mary-Jo…that's Emily's nickname. You see, when we were toddlers Emily had this teddy called Mary-Jo and to tease her I started calling Emily Mary-Jo…but the nickname sort of stuck…." Stefanie giggled.

"Oh…well...next Saturday I want you to meet them at the entrance gates at 3:00 on the far end of the grounds with me…understood?"

"Yeah, I'll be there…thanks a bunch Professor!"

"Now run along to the dormitories…I'm sure your friends are waiting for you!" she said, winking.

Stefanie nodded and ran through the doors of the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Stef then?" Ryan asked.

"Did you NOT hear McGonagall say she wanted to talk to her?" James sighed.

"Oh right…sorry…"

They were all currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Stefanie to show up and tell them why she was in trouble.

"The dance was fun eh!" Matthew grinned.

"Yeah…more fun than I thought it would be actually," Vanessa yawned.

Natalie sat up suddenly, "there's Stef!"

The portrait hole was open and Stefanie had stepped through briskly.

James waved her over.

She was grinning as she walked over and plonked herself on one of the vacant armchairs.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ryan asked.

"Oh…my cousins are coming back from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," she said.

"Oh really!" Vanessa said.

"Yep…"

"Cool! Do their friends know yet?" Natalie asked.

"No…not yet…I'm gonna keep it a surprise though!" Stefanie grinned.

The musketeers nodded their heads approvingly but were interrupted when Hugo came bouncing down the stairs in stripy Pyjamas.

"Have you guys seen Nick?" Hugo asked.

"No…I thought he was with you…" Stefanie said slowly.

'WE thought he was with you…and I found his wand sitting on his bedside table" Josh said, suddenly deciding to appear.

There was a moment of silence.

"Crap!" James said.

"Agreed…" Matthew said.

"We'll give him fifteen minutes…if he doesn't show up we're rounding up as many people as we can to go on a search!" Natalie sighed.

Everybody nodded.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"He STILL hasn't turned up…" Stefanie growled.

'Are you guys sure he's not anywhere around the common room or up in you room?" Ryan asked.

Josh and Hugo nodded.

"Okay…time to go hunting then…" James said clapping his hands together.

"Are we going to tell McGonagall?" Hugo asked.

The six musketeers scoffed.

"No…we'll find him ourselves!" Vanessa chuckled.

"Okay…split and we have to go find other people to go looking for him with us!" Stefanie announced.

"Natalie and I will go up to the girls dormitories…" Vanessa said.

"Okay…I'll go and get people from up in the boys dorms with Stef…" James said.

"Ryan and I will stay here and make sure he doesn't sneak through the portrait hole or something…" Matthew said.

They all spilt up!

_Five minutes later…_

The people who were in the search were:

Albus Potter

Lily Potter

James Potter

Stefanie Bright

Natalie Pilp

Melissa Pilp

Thomas Pilp

Hugo Weasley

Rose Weasley

Ryan Keetlum

Mitchell Keetlum

Roxanne Weasley

Fred Weasley

Matthew Calsun

Vanessa Frishium

Molly Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Louis Weasley

Okay…so there was A LOT of people going on the search…

Stefanie stood on a table to address the crowd in front of her.

"Okay guys…I have assigned various areas of Hogwarts for different people to search."

"Now…" Stefanie began, "I want all three Potter searching the first floor…"

The three of them nodded.

"All three Pilp's will be on the second floor…"

They all nodded as well.

"Hugo and Rose Weasley, third floor!"

'Roger that Stef!" Hugo grinned.

"Okay….now I want the Keetlum's on the fourth floor…"

"Cool!" Mitchell said in a hyper voice.

"Roxanne and Fred Weasley…fifth floor!"

Fred and Roxanne grinned.

"Matthew Calsun and Vanessa Frishium will be together searching the outside grounds…"

'I don't want to go outside!" Matthew gasped.

'It's going to be freezing…it's started snowing!" Vanessa hissed.

"Tough…now…Molly and Lucy Weasley will be searching the sixth floor…"

Lucy yawned and Molly nodded sleepily.

"And finally… Dominique and Louis…seventh floor," Stefanie finished.

"Gotcha Stef…" Louis grinned.

"I want everybody to make sure they have their wands and Matthew…Vanessa…go put some warm clothes on!"

They both scowled.

"Be careful not to be caught by any of the teachers…remember no rushing…CONSTANT VIGILANCE is the KEY!"

"You sound like that dead Auror Mad-eye Moody…" Albus said.

"Hang on…what are YOU doing Stef?" Thomas asked, interrupting Albus.

"I'm going to be on my broom…circling the castle…"

"Wow…talk about a gigantic man hunt…" Thomas gasped.

"Now…search EVERYWHERE! Understood?"

Everybody nodded and pilled their hands up in a stack.

"GRYFFINDOR!" they all shouted.

**A/N: O.O Will they find Nick? We shall see…MWAHAHAHAHHA**

**Remember to review!! I love hearing ur input…**

**Max.ride123**


	25. Chapter 25

"This is all my fault…" Lily whispered as they searched the first floor

"This is all my fault…" Lily whispered as they searched the first floor.

"No it's isn't, stop being so stupid…" James snorted.

"Shhhh…" Albus gasped.

"But if I didn't dance with Alex this wouldn't have happened…"

"Don't be dumb…you wouldn't have gotten angry if Nick danced with some other girl…" James growled.

"YES I would have!" Lily half yelled.

"Will you two quit bickering?" Albus gasped, "I can hear someone coming…"

"If only dad would let us use that map…" James began.

"SHHHHH" both Albus and Lily hissed.

They all dove behind the tapestry just as Filch's old cat Mrs. Norris limped past where the were standing just a second ago.

Once they were sure she was gone James stuck his head out and looked around.

"Coast is clear guys…"

They all stepped away from the tapestry and Albus shook his head.

"That cat should be dead by now…she's been around since dad was at school…" Albus sighed.

"She's loosing all her fur too…maybe Filch is using Magic to keep her alive," Lily wondered.

"Nah…Uncle George told me Filch was a squib!" James laughed.

"Could be using somebody else's magic though…" Lily began.

"Will you two PLEASE shut up? We are LOOKING for one.Nicholas.Bright! Okay…not trying to figure out how Filch's cat stays alive!" Albus growled as they began walking down the corridor.

"You started the conversation Albus!" James grumbled.

"Yeah…but I didn't know you two would go on and on about it!"

"But but but…" Lily began.

"Honestly James…sometimes I wonder who REALLY is the oldest here…" Albus sighed.

James glared at him brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you sneak around the castle often Nat?" Melissa asked.

Natalie sighed, "What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering…no need to get to moody…"

"Here's the thing Mel…if Nat answers that question I can just see you running off to mum and telling her everything she said," Thomas chuckled.

Melissa made an attempt to kick his shins and failed.

"Nice try…"

"Shut up you idiotic buffoon…" Melissa growled.

"Hey…" Thomas began but was cut off by Natalie.

"Lets look in this classroom here guys…"

Thomas and Melissa nodded and Natalie opened the door to the classroom.

Thomas and Natalie strode in quickly and Melissa shut the door.

"Wait over there Mel…Tom and I will only be a second I think," Natalie said.

They did a quick search of the classroom, looking under desks and in cupboards but he was nowhere to be found.

"He's a slippery little fish isn't he?" Thomas sighed.

"There's a large chance that he isn't even on this floor…" Natalie said.

"I know…but I wanted us to the ones who brought him back!"

"Guys…it's going to be really hard to find Nicholas…Hogwarts is so big and he's the brother of STEFANIE BRIGHT who is part of the musketeers…he's bound to find some really good place to hide!" Melissa squeaked.

"He's a first year Melissa…he barely knows the castle…I would be worried if he'd already been at Hogwarts for a couple of years because then he'd be capable of finding a good place to hide then," Natalie sighed.

"Is that why Stefanie kept the search so brief…because he's only a first year?" Thomas asked.

Natalie nodded.

"I still don't see why we can't just get bloody McGonagall…" Melissa grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Hugo…" Rose called.

Hugo stuck his head out of the broom closet and shut the door with a loud bang and ran after his sister.

"Can you please be a little bit more quiet?" Rose asked.

"What's the point? The teacher's are all probably snoring away in bed after that ball…which is something I _should _be doing right now!" Hugo grinned.

"Yes well…Filch is still around, did you see HIM at the ball?" Rose asked.

"No…but he's probably sleeping as well, what is it, like 1:00am now or something?" Hugo yawned.

"Just be quiet…" Rose growled.

"You're not the boss of me…I'll show you that nothing is going to happen…" Hugo said, grinning wickedly.

"What do you mean 'show me' Hugo?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"NICHOLAS, NICHOLAS, WHERE ARE YOU, HERE NICKY NICKY NICKY!" Hugo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rose gasped and pulled her wand out pointing it at Hugo.

"NICHOLAAAAAAS!" he continued.

"_Silencio_" she hissed at him.

Suddenly everything was very quiet.

"Are you _daft_, if one of us gets caught we blow the _whole _operation, everybody will get in trouble!" Rose whispered angrily.

Hugo shrugged his shoulders, as if trying to show that nothing had happened as he predicted.

Hugo pointed to his mouth to ask his sister to bring his voice back but Rose shook her head angrily.

Hugo glared at her.

"Who was that…I heard you!" a husky voice suddenly said from around the corned.

Hugo and Rose both froze in terror, both resembling a deer caught in the headlights of a muggle car.

You could here the shuffling of feet and the walking stick clicking on the ground.

_Filch._

Oh.crap!

Filch couldn't run fast at all because he was so old so as soon as Rose and Hugo came to their senses the both spun around and bolted back down the corridor before he rounded the corned at got a look at their faces.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORMS!" he screamed.

Hugo and Rose kept running as fast as they could.

"MRS. NORRIS!" he called.

"Oh no…not that cat…down the stairs to the second floor!" Rose gasped.

Hugo nodded and the both ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

When they got to the bottom everything was eerily silent.

Rose led the way, creeping down the corridor silently.

That's when they heard it.

"_Meow"_ Mrs. Norris' soft voice called from the other end of the corridor, where she still couldn't see them.

Rose's eyes widened in terror.

They were trapped.

That cat's feet could be heard trotting down the corridor and she would soon see them.

Hugo gave his sister an apologetic look but she just scowled back at him.

They were done for…well…that's what they thought.

A classroom door suddenly opened and strong arms pulled them through as the door clicked shut behind them.

Rose looked around, all three Pilp's were starring wide-eyed at her.

"I forgot you guys were searching this floor…" Rose gasped.

"What happened?" Natalie demanded.

Rose stood up angrily, "Hugo thought nobody would hear him if he shouted at the top of his lungs for Nicholas…"

Everybody turned to Hugo.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Thomas asked.

"If it wasn't for us we would all be in very big trouble…" Melissa scowled.

Hugo shrunk under their gaze.

"SAY something…" Natalie said.

Rose smirked, "he can't because I put a silencing charm on him…"

"Good…it's going to STAY that was for the rest of the night too…" Thomas glowered.

Hugo looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Did you get to search much of the third floor?" Melissa asked.

"Yes…_most _of it until Hugo decided to prove himself to me!"

Hugo suddenly dropped to his knees and crawled to his sister's legs, wrapping his arms around them.

He kept mouthing the word 'sorry' over and over.

Rose rolled her eyes, "your forgiven okay…but listen to me next time…"

Hugo nodded quickly.

"Give him his voice back…" Natalie sighed.

Thomas held his wand out and muttered the counter curse.

Hugo jumped up and gave his sister a fierce hug.

"I won't do it again…I promise…" Hugo whimpered.

Everybody was silent for a moment.

"Well…are the Weasley's working together with the Pilp's or what then?" Melissa asked.

The five of them grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is SO fun!" Mitchell buzzed.

"Settle down for TWO minutes…please Mitch…" Ryan gasped.

"You should invite me one Musketeer things more often I reckon…"

"Well there's a reason that I don't" Ryan mumbled to himself, so Mitchell wouldn't hear.

"Where ELSE can we check Ryan?" Mitchell asked.

"I dunno…we haven't checked the abandoned classrooms I guess…" Ryan sighed.

"YAY!" Mitchell squealed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and followed his brother down the corridor.

Mitchell swung the door open to the first abandoned classroom and clambered in, not bothering to wait for Ryan who trailed behind.

The classroom was dusty and covered in cobwebs and had a stale smell about it.

"He wouldn't hide in here Mitch…let's go…" Ryan began.

"NO! Stef said to check everywhere Ry!" Mitchell said.

Ryan grumbled in frustration and started to search the classroom.

Everything was dusty as can be and Ryan was fighting hard not to sneeze.

"Oh LOOK!" Mitchell squealed.

Ryan spun around, "What?"

Mitchell was holding a bulky, old leather bound journal that looked as if it would fall apart at any moment.

"Who are Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" Mitchell asked.

Ryan's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "Show me please…"

Mitchell handed the Journal over reluctantly, watching Ryan's reaction.

It had a black leather cover with the words 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs' Journal' written across the cover. Underneath, in silver letters the words 'Prongs' Journal' were still clearly visible.

Ryan gulped, "Where did you find this Mitchell?"

"Huh…oh it was just lying over there underneath that old desk that has graffiti all over it!"

Ryan walked over to look at the desk.

Somebody had carved the letters 'PRONGS' DESK!' into the wood. Underneath I 'heart' Lily Evans messages were placed randomly around the surface of the desk. Ryan ran a hand over it.

"Well…what are you going to do with the journal thingy?" Mitchell demanded.

"Oh…I'll keep it to show to the musketeers I think Mitch…"

"Are you going to read it?"

"No…I think only three people have a right to read this…and one of them is certainly not me," Ryan sighed.

"Who then?"

"None of your business you little fly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxanne and Fred Weasley wondered down the fifth floor corridor talking amongst themselves silently.

"So…when's the next prank Freddy?" Roxanne asked.

"Not sure…I think I'm going to leave the next prank to the musketeers actually," Fred answered.

"Cool…they always do a good job!" Roxanne laughed.

"Yeah…lets check in the broom closet…"

Roxanne opened the broom closet door and immediately squealed and stepped back.

"That's so GROSS!" Roxanne gasped.

The Head Boy and Head Girl were in the closet…snogging!

"Go back to the Head's dorm if you want to do that…" Fred said, sounding very disgusted.

The Head Boy and Head Girl's heads shot up. They both looked very frazzled.

"Oh…sorry…" Head Girl gasped.

She and the Head Boy ran out of the broom closet and down the corridor in a frenzy.

"Ick…" Roxanne sighed.

"Couldn't agree more Roxy!" Freddy laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is SO boring Molly…" Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry…I think it's fun sneaking around the castle!"

"Yeah but since when did we get involved with our idiotic cousin James and his merry band of co-horts…" Lucy scowled.

"Don't talk about our cousin like that Lucy! He's great…"

"Yeah but he's a bad influence just like Fred and Roxanne are!"

"They bring life to Hogwarts…so shush up!"

"Sometimes I wish Uncle Harry wasn't my Uncle…" Lucy sighed.

'I'm proud…we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him Lucy…"

"Yeah I guess…now come on, let's look for Nicholas!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dominique and Louis were silent with concentration as they looked around the seventh floor.

"Are we going to check up in the Astronomy Tower?" Louis asked.

"No...First years aren't allowed up there so he wouldn't have gone up…" Dominique said.

"Yeah but Stef said to check everywhere…" Louis began.

"Well I'm not going up there…you can if you like but I'm just going to continue checking classrooms and stuff!" Dominique growled and power walked down the corridor, not waiting for Louis.

Louis looked at the door to the Astronomy Tower and then glanced back down at his sister.

"Wait for me Dom…you're right, he wouldn't have gone up there anyway because it's too cold!" Louis gasped and dashed after Dominique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that it's 1:30am in the morning and I'm trudging through SNOW to find Nicholas…" Vanessa scowled.

"I still don't see how Stef even talked us into this as well…" Matthew huffed.

Just as that moment Stefanie flew over on her broom, overcoat flowing out behind her.

"I can't wait to get my hands on YOU Bright!" Vanessa screamed.

Stefanie turned around and smirked at the two of them before making a sharp left turn to go towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Matthew growled, "All she has to do is zoom around on her broom…"

"As long as she doesn't fall off again I'm happy!" Vanessa grimaced.

"Vani…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon we have to check the Forbidden Forest?"

Vanessa scoffed, "NO! Nicholas would NOT go in there!"

"Okay…good…"

"You know, Stef left lots of places unsearched…" Vanessa sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…who's searching the Dungeons, or the hall of Headmasters…or the Great Hall even?"

"Good point, she'll probably have people looking there if nobody manages to find him I suppose…" Matthew shrugged.

"Yeah…probably…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joshua, Alexander, Lisa and Elizabeth had decided to join the search at the last minute, unfortunately Stefanie had nowhere for them to search so they were stuck in the common room waiting to see if Nicholas would turn up on his own.

"Josh…wake up…" Lizzie yawned, prodding Joshua with her foot.

Josh sat up stiffly, "is he back yet?"

"Unfortunately…no…" Alexander sighed.

Josh huffed and slumped back down in his chair.

"Wake me if anything interesting happens…" Lisa said as she curled up in her armchair.

Waiting was starting to get very boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefanie flew at a low speed, surveying the grounds carefully to make sure she didn't miss anything.

The grounds were clear.

Hagrid's hut was clear.

The Quidditch Pitch was clear.

The Great Lake was also clear.

So Stefanie just settled for zooming around the castle. It was a very cold night and she didn't want to be outside at all but she had a responsibility and she had to bring back her idiotic brother.

She yawned and decided to zoom past the Astronomy Tower and maybe land for a rest.

She took a right turn and headed up with the wind whipping harshly at her face. The Astronomy Tower was in sight. After she flew over the balcony and dismounted her broom she turned around and was caught by surprise.

Nicholas was huddled in a far corner. His lips were starting to turn _blue _and snow and piled up all in his hair. He was shivering so violently that Stefanie was immediately worried.

Stefanie leant her broom against the wall and strode over to Nicholas who was looking at her intently.

"What are you DOING you IDIOT?" Stefanie half screamed.

Nicholas opened his mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a small whimper.

"I'm taking you back to the common room…" Stefanie sighed.

Nicholas' eyes widened and he managed to shake his head stiffly.

"You're coming whether you like it or not Nicholas…you will freeze if I don't!"

Stefanie pulled out her wand and conjured a blanket to wrap around Nicholas. He glared at Stefanie but he was too cold to move.

Stefanie brushed some snow out of his messed up hair and finally grabbed him around the stomach and hauled him over her shoulder.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-o…" Nicholas managed to say.

"Tough luck Nicky…"

Stefanie walked back to her broom and mounted, placing Nicholas in front where he would not fall off.

"Well…at least I found you…" Stefanie muttered.

**A/N: Tisk tisk tisk…silly Nicholas…He's gonna be in trouble, HAHAHA**

**Reviews will be highly appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

Nicholas Bright sat shivering in the common room with Stefanie, Josh, Lisa and Elizabeth sitting around him, Alex had gone to b

Nicholas Bright sat shivering in the common room with Stefanie, Josh, Lisa and Elizabeth sitting around him, Alex had gone to bed.

"Why did you do that?" Stefanie asked.

Nicholas continued to shiver.

"I think he's too cold to talk Stef…" Lisa yawned.

"Alrighty…Josh!" Stefanie said.

Josh stood to attention in front of Stef, "Yeah?"

"Go find me some towel's, blankets and Nick's warmest Pyjamas!"

Josh nodded and scampered up the stairs.

"Lisa!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to find me a bucket and fill it with hot water from the bathrooms!"

"Okay…" she said as she headed away.

"What about me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmmm… you can stay here I guess…"

Elizabeth nodded and collapsed onto the coach opposite Nicholas.

After about five minutes Joshua and Lisa came trampling down the stairs with everything Stefanie had asked for.

"Okay…Joshua, wrap him in the towel's and blankets please!"

Joshua rushed forward and threw blankets over Nick's shoulders and used one of the towel's to dry his wet hair.

Stefanie cast a heating charm Nicholas' way and he seamed to stop shivering slightly.

"Lisa…put the water down and help me unlace his shoes and take his socks off please…" Stefanie said.

Lisa did as she was told and as soon as his shoes and socks were off Stefanie lifted his legs and placed them in the hot water.

"Better?" Stefanie asked.

Nicholas nodded and snuggled into the blankets, he was looking better already.

"What do you want me to do with the Pyjamas?" Josh asked.

"When he isn't so cold anymore he can get changed into them," Stefanie answered.

At that moment the portrait whole swung open and the three Potter's walked in.

"Oh Stef, You're back too! No sign of Nick…" James announced.

"Stef found him!" Josh grinned.

Lisa, Stef and Josh moved out of the way so the Potter's could see Nicholas.

"Nick!" Lily squealed as she rushed forward.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Nicholas was still shivering and could not talk but he gave her an icy glare.

Lily's expression changed, "I can't believe you did this because you were ANRGY at ME!" she seethed.

He continued to glare.

"You know what…I just spent an hour and a half looking for YOU and this is what I get?"

"Lily calm down…" Albus began.

"Don't tell ME to calm down…you know what! I don't have any time for YOU or your butt-headed sister, I don't even know how she talked me into going!" Lily yelled.

"Oi! How did I have anything to do with this?" Stefanie gasped.

Lily marched up to Stefanie and _attempted _to punch her in the stomach but…only ended up making Stefanie laugh.

Lily screamed and ran up the dormitory stairs.

Then there was silence.

"Hopefully she didn't errr…make anybody up eh?" James sighed.

Elizabeth stood up, "I better go up with her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid…"

They all nodded and Elizabeth disappeared up the stairs.

Stefanie turned back to Nick, "Happy now?"

"Y-y-y-yes…v-v-v-very h-happy!" he said.

Stefanie scowled in his direction and was about to say something before the portrait swung open once again.

Rose, Hugo, Natalie, Thomas and Melissa came strolling in.

"Hey Stef, you're back too!" Melissa squealed.

Thomas and Natalie cringed.

"Keep it down…people are sleeping!" Thomas sighed.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…NICHOLAS, THEY FOUND YOU!" Melissa screamed.

Natalie whacked her across the head, "did you NOT hear what Thomas just said?"

They all came to stand next to Stefanie.

"He's really cold…" Josh said, stating the obvious.

"Where'd you find him?" Hugo asked.

"Astronomy Tower…"

"Cool…" Rose yawned.

"How did you guys end up together?" James asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were searching different floors…" Albus said.

Rose rolled her eyes and explained to them everything that had happened.

Stefanie turned to Hugo and glared.

"I said I was sorry…okay?"

Everybody sneered at him before turning back to Nicholas.

"Feeling better?" Stefanie asked him.

"S-s-s-slightly…"

"Well…I'm going to bed…Goodnight!" Lisa said as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah same…" Thomas, Melissa, Albus, Hugo and Rose said at the same time.

They burst out laughing.

"Wow…that was scary…all five of you!" James snickered.

"I will go as well I guess…" Josh yawned.

On that final note they all marched up the stairs.

"So…Nick…" James began.

"I h-h-h-hate P-potter's…" Nicholas said.

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

Nicholas just glared and Stefanie and Natalie laughed.

"Well at least Natalie and Stefanie still love me!" James grinned.

Nicholas' mouth fell open, Stefanie's eyes went wide in horror and Natalie's head whipped around.

"NO…that's now what I meant…I meant in a friend way, you know, like, friends…I love Matthew and Ryan and Natalie and Vanessa and YOU as friends…"

They all continued to stare at him incredulously.

"Oh you know what I mean!" James huffed.

"Rightio then James…just never say that again!" Natalie said.

Stefanie nodded in agreement.  
"Well SOOOOORRY!" James growled.

Natalie giggled and Stefanie was about to tell James off but she was cut off by the portrait hole opening…again.

Ryan walked in, his hands covering his ears as Mitchell trailed behind chattering like a chipmunk.

Ryan looked at them pleadingly and Stefanie decided to save him.

"Hey Mitch!" she greeted.

"Oh, hey Stef, we couldn't find Nick…sorry!" Mitchell said.

"It's alright…I found him in the astronomy tower actually."

"Oh really!" he said.

He ran around and faced Nicholas, his face inches away.

Stefanie sighed.

"Why did you just run off like that?"

Nicholas stayed still.

"You're a weird boy Nick…"

"Shut-u-u-up"

Mitchell grinned, "I made him SPEAK!"

"Oh yeah, a real achievement because I've never heard my friends brother speak before…" Ryan scowled.

"Okay, you know what Mitch, you can go to bed now!" Stefanie said.

"What! WHY?" Mitchell demanded.

"We don't need your help anymore…"

"But…I want to see what Ryan's going to do with the book we found!" Mitchell gasped.

Everybody turned to look at Ryan.

"Book?" Natalie said, raising an eyebrow.

"What book?" James asked.

"I'll show you later guys…" Ryan mumbled.

"Do I still have to go to bed?" Mitchell suddenly said.

"YES!" they all exclaimed.

Mitchell scowled at everybody before turning and running up the stairs.

James was about to ask Ryan about the book again but the portrait hole swung open for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

Fred and Roxanne walked in chatting amongst themselves.

"Oh hey guys!" Fred said when he spotted them.

"No sign of Nick on our floor…anybody else find him?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, me. He was on the astronomy tower…" Stefanie said.

Fred and Roxanne twisted around to look at Nicholas on the couch.

"Well he's a sorry sight isn't he!" Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, but we found him now so can we go to bed?" Roxanne asked.

Stefanie nodded.

"Good…because I'm stuffed ya know!" Roxanne yawned.

So over the next fifteen minutes everybody had arrived back and gone to bed except for Vanessa and Matthew, who had only just walked in looking frozen.

"I'm going to MURDER you Stefanie!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"It's freezing out there and you made us go…" Matthew moaned.

"So you found him…you could have flown back and grabbed us instead of leaving us out there on our own!" Vanessa said.

Stefanie made a motion so silence them. They all glanced over at Nicholas who was fast asleep on the coach.

James rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand Nicholas was dressed in his warm pyjamas, rapped in a blanket.

"I'll carry him up…" Matthew said.

He stooped down and grabbed Nicholas easily before crossing over to the stairs and disappearing.

"Well I'M going to get changed…" Vanessa said.

"Well then go and get changed!" James said in a high-pitched voice.

Vanessa kicked him in the shins and ran up the stairs.

"That girl has a very bad temper…" James muttered.

Stefanie shrugged and sat on the coach, tonight had been a VERY long night.

**A/N: Hey all! Hope u all like the new chapter…now I just wanted to say that I won't update for another month UNLESS I get at least three reviews. Chocoluvr has been reviewing my every chapter giving me great ideas…now I want you all to follow her AWESOME example and review…or no chapter for a month.**

**You choice…and your loss if you choose not to review…**

**Cyaz peeps!**

**Max.ride123**


	27. Chapter 27

Stefanie Bright woke with a long yawn and stretch the following day in a sleepy state. She was of course still exhausted from the events of the night before and she had no real intention of doing much today, especially since she still felt a little sore from her broomstick accident. Glancing over at the clock on her bedside table she yelped and nearly fell out of bed in utter astonishment.  
The clock read 1:30pm  
She had missed breakfast, and LUNCH was currently being served in the Great Hall.  
Scrambling out of bed in a hurry she ran over to her trunk and pulled out the first muggle clothes she could find- a pair of tracksuit pants, t-shirt and a hoody and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower so that she could still catch lunch in the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter sat up slowly when he heard the bathroom door slam shut and waited for his eyes to adjust. Stefanie's bed was empty but Ryan, Vanessa, Natalie and Matthew were all still asleep. Dean and Thomas' bed were unoccupied and made neatly by the house elves. After allowing his eyes to adjust he turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall which read 1:31pm. Gasping he got up out of bed and ran around the room waking everyone else up in a hurry.  
"NINJA FARIES ARE COMING!!" Ryan screamed when he was suddenly woke.  
"Argh, moron, get up, its 1:30pm!!" James laughed  
Ryan starred at him blankly as this registered in his brain.  
"So…we missed breakfast"  
James nodded.  
"And lunch is being served NOW"  
James nodded once again.  
Ryan kicked off his bed covers and ran to join the other musketeers in the shower room.  
James smiled. All was right once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So lemme get this straight, you and Jessica are on GOOD TERMS now?" James practically screeched.  
"Yeah, she's been OK lately," Vanessa nodded.  
"I still do NOT trust the fly!" Natalie stated as they rounded a corner.  
"DON'T call my sister that!" Vanessa growled, facing Natalie off.  
"OK! GREAT HALL!" Ryan interrupted hastily (to avoid another fight).  
The musketeers walked through the Great Hall doors casually, assuming there normal formation. James and Stefanie walked in front with the other four flanking them from behind.  
Stefanie spotted Josh and sat next to him.  
'Sup Josh?" she asked casually.  
"Oh hey!! You guys slept for SO long!"  
"Well yeah, didn't you?"  
"No, I woke up at like 7:00!" Josh exclaimed proudly.  
Hugo decided to join them at that point and said, "He woke up half an hour ago like the rest of us"  
James raised an eyebrow and Josh as he piled his plate with a vast amount of food.  
Ryan of course already had his mouth stuffed with food and made no attempt to comment.  
"How's the situation going?" Natalie asked Josh.  
"What situation?"  


"The…err…Potter and Bright situation…"  
James and Stefanie perked up straight away at the mention of their last names.  
"Oh not YOU idiots, she meant the mini versions of you!" Vanessa sighed.  
"Oh well they both hate each other still," Josh said as if it was old news.  
They all glanced down the Gryffindor table and saw Lily sitting with Lisa and Elizabeth and a quick glace around the room found Nicholas sitting at the Hufflepuff table with his friends Cirian and Dylan.  
"They'll kiss and make up soon I reckon," Stefanie said.  
Natalie who was tucking into a bit of chicken saw her brother coming towards her smiling.  
"You just woke up too?" he yawned.  
"Yup"  
"Well I bring NEWS oh so mighty musketeers!"  
All six heads swivelled in his direction simultaneously.  
"Should we be suspicious?" Ryan asked gulping down a large mouthful of food.  
"No, but keep it to yourselves. At exactly 3:00 today go to the castle grounds. Spread the word to fellow Gryffindor's"  
"What! Why?" James asked.  
Thomas grinned evilly, "Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin- SNOWBALL FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

**A/N: OK…so after all this time…I'M BACK PEOPLE!!**

**HAHAHA  
BE EXCITED!! BE VERY EXCITED!!**

**Max.ride123**


	28. Chapter 28

"Where are we GOING?" Nick complained to Hugo

"I told you already, the snowball fight!"

"Is red head going to be there?"

"Probably, just ignore her Nick"

Hugo and Nicholas wandered quietly down the Hall's of Hogwarts checking that no teacher's were following. Hugo slipped his right glove on clapped his hands together and Nicholas pulled his red and gold beanie securely over his head and pulled his scarf tighter. They were all set for the big snowball match.

Even though Voldemort was defeated the Slytherin and Gryffindor house still had a strong and bitter rivalry, which was strongly fuelled by their parents.

"Let's kick some Slytherin BUTT!!" Hugo whooped as they both burst through the Main Entrance.

The castle grounds were eerily quiet and Nicholas and Hugo were giving the rustling bushes a side-ways glance.

"Where IS everyone?" Nicholas hissed.

"Keep it down…" Hugo whispered.

Nicholas knew Hugo was expecting something and was slightly shocked when a then layer of fabric was whisked over the top of both of them. Stefanie was standing underneath the invisibility cloak with them looking around frantically.

"You two are SO late!" she gasped.

"Sorry! Nick was with his Hufflepuff friends and…"

"Shhhh!" Stef silenced Hugo, "did any teacher's follow you?"

"Not that we know of," Nicholas said as he followed Stefanie and Hugo under the invisibility cloak and behind Hagrid's Hut.

Thomas was there explaining something to the rest of the musketeers and their Gryffindor siblings (including Lily much to Nick's dismay, but he just ignored her).

"Is this ALL the Gryffindor's we have?" Hugo asked.

"No! We are all at a series of different strategic locations around the grounds. Now Hugo and Nick, I want you to be in charge of starting up a snow fort and I'll cover you. I'm sure other people will join and help you after a while."

"Musketeers, you guys are the main frontline. I want EVERY Slytherin POUNDED with a heavy snowball fire, am I clear?"

The musketeers all nodded and Stefanie smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Who's defence?" Rose asked.

"Well I have us divided into many section. Musketeers are the FRONT line closely followed by Seventh Years, then sixth years and so on. Once the trench is big enough people will start retreating back into it, starting by first years and help us build more. Musketeers don't come back into the trench until I send up red sparks. I will give everyone their instructions from there!"

"Does everyone know about this plan?" Nicholas enquired.

"Oh yes…now we just await the signal"

"Signal?" they all asked at the same time.

At that moment a high pitched whistle was heard and it vibrated across the castle grounds clearly. Both houses instantly knew that it was the signal they had been waiting for.

Gryffindor and Slytherin let out blood curdling roars and ran onto the battle field. The Slytherin's all came out from one place while the Gryffindor's were appearing from everywhere imaginable. The musketeers quickly fell into the front line formation and started pounding the unfortunate Slytherin first years that happened to be in front of the Slytherin mob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas and Hugo skidded to a section of soft snow behind their fellow Gryffindor's who had quickly fell into the assigned formation. The snow ball fight did not allow magic so Nicholas and Hugo quickly started digging their way through the snow and began a wall. Thomas was sticking close to them in case any Slytherin's managed to get through their strongly held barrier of people. So far, no Slytherin's had and Thomas was getting bored.

"Awww man, all the action is on the front line!" he sighed.

Nicholas looked up and saw his sister expertly dodge a snowball and pound Koda Goyle with hard snowballs in his backside.

One rule that Koda had NOT followed…NEVER turn your back.

The Gryffindor's were slowly edging the Slytherin's backwards. All credit's to Thomas who had designed the formation to the Gryffindor's main strengths. The musketeers were hardly letting anyone through and when they did, the sixth and seventh years were waiting for them. Everything was going well.

Thomas and a few first years joined Hugo and Nicholas in the digging and production of the wall. All knew that a safe and secure place was essential to create and they could see the Slytherin's making quick progress with theirs.

"The Slytherin's are focusing more on creating a trench, once they do they will bring out the rest of their force and drive us back. We NEED to have our fort running around the same time or even BEFORE them!"

Nicholas thought both sides had pretty decent strategies but at the moment he had to stick with his house.

Lily Potter skidded in to the blank spot next to him and helped him build.

"I'm FINE, I don't NEED your help Potter!" Nicholas growled.

Lily ignored him and kept building frantically.

Thomas could see the Slytherin's making quick progress on their trench and he called the entire first, second and third years in to help work on things because they had already driven Slytherin back a mile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Stefanie were fighting side by side and both could see the problem quickly forming before them. The Slytherin trench was growing FAST and that was BAD for Gryffindor.

"James the walls of their trench aren't thick yet…we need to go in and pile drive them to help our progress"

James glanced back at the Gryffindor house frantically trying to catch up to Slytherin with their trench.

"Stef they'll get us heaps quick, we won't be able to escape."

"Thomas will figure something out," Stefanie screamed over the noise.

They both nodded at each other and charged forward suddenly.

The Slytherin's were shocked by the sudden outburst and watched as Stefanie and James skidded on their stomach's and skidded straight through their trench wall making everything collapse and causing serious damage.

Stefanie attempted to get up but was crunched down alongside James by two burly seventh years.

"We have our first prisoner's!" Slytherin announced.

The four remaining musketeers cursed and kept on fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas was happy that the building of the Slytherin trench had slowed but also furious that he had lost two of his key player's.

Potter and Bright gone for now.

Fuck


	29. Chapter 29

Harry James Potter sat sipping a mug of coffee in his living room in only a ratty blue pair of boxer shorts. Sunday was always a rest day and it felt strange without having the kids running around attempting to annoy him in some way. Ginny was out with Hermione somewhere and Ron was out visiting George in his joke shop. He would have gone too but he just felt like some quiet time.

Humming he got up to put his mug in the sink. He still has a lot of old muggle habits that never left so he opted to was the dishes by hand.

"Wonder what the kids are doing," Harry chuckled to himself.

Reaching for his wand he pointed at the radio and turned it up full blast to one of the 'old people' stations as James kindly put it. The voice on the other end announced that the Wicked Sister's would be getting back together for a 'revival' tour. Harry snorted in disbelief at the absurd idea of 100 year olds trying to re-live a wizard rock career.

Everything was going smoothly, Harry was happy and purposefully making a mess (that he would clean up later before Ginny got home and murdered him) by putting a little TOO much soap.

"Ho ho ho, MERRY Christmas" he said in a deep voice, with a beard of soap suds.

He never got over how dirty the phrase 'Ho ho ho…' was for Santa Clause to say, it was stupid really but Harry thought it was funny.

The things Harry Potter does when he is home alone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was off with the faeries as her and Hermione shopped in Diagon Alley today and Hermione was getting frustrated.

"GINNY??" Hermione yelled snapping her fingers in front of Ginny's face.

"Huh?"

"What is wrong?"

"I just, have this strange feeling Hermione, it's weird. We should have told Harry to come with us…"

"WHAT could he be DOING Ginny? Washing the dishes in his underwear pretending to be Santa Clause? Honestly…I think you just want to go home and snog him some more," Hermione smirked.

Ginny laughed, "Ohh please, we got over that phase years ago!"

"Well I'm sure every second is spent with you two groping each other now that all three of your gremlins are gone. I know Ron and I are making the most of it…" Hermione giggled.

"Ok STOP right THERE Hermione Weasley, go NO further into the details because I do NOT want to know!"

Hermione grinned, "But you honestly can't say you and Harry haven't been up to mischief, I know you especially would be responsible for most…happenings…"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and stormed off. Hermione was getting quit irritating at the moment and she also did not want to give Hermione the satisfaction of knowing she was in fact correct (once again).

"You're never too old Ginny!" Hermione shouted after her.

Ginny turned around, 'Oh and YOU should know!"

Hermione laughed, "Are you going home?"

Ginny nodded and turned away walking into one of the shops to use a fireplace.

"Can I use your fireplace?" Ginny asked the creepy looking old man.

"Oh you are that Ex-Holihead Harpies Player and Potter's wife!" he exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, stormed around him and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw into the fireplace.

"Potter Manor!" she said.

Ginny landed on her feet smoothly and dusted herself off thoroughly before stepping into their home.

"Harry honey…I'm home," she said.

Ginny walked into the kitchen to find Harry surrounded by a mass of soap suds and a fake Santa beard and to top it all off…he was in his underwear

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Harry James Potter, just WHAT do you think you are doing?"

"Errr…cleaning?" he grinned sheepishly

"Oh PLEASE!"

With a swish of her wand everything was clean in the kitchen once again.

"Honestly…children…" she chuckled to herself.

The things Harry Potter does when he is home alone…


End file.
